LONELY HEARTS
by tvdfanpam
Summary: Story of two lonely people finding love and family. HEA no cheating. New Pinterest board for this story. Please see my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Lonely Hearts

By TVDFANPAM

Chapter 1

First Meeting

Loneliness was a feeling she was well acquainted with. Her whole young life she felt alone. Her mother could barely tolerate being in the same room as her. She was a constant reminder of a bad decision. Ana was the result of a drunken one night stand when her mother was a teenager; home for the holidays from her first semester of college.

Carla should have given the baby up for adoption but she didn't want to be judged so she kept her baby instead. Bad idea. She never bonded with her daughter and as a result, Ana grew up feeling unloved and unwanted. As an escape from a lonely childhood, Ana began reading at an early age. By the end of her kindergarten year, she could read books by herself. By 3rd grade, she had read almost all of the books in the school library. The librarian was amazed but also bewildered.

Ana never knew her father, just that he supported her and her mother. Her mother Carla did graduate college, it just took longer than expected. Carla was a teacher at the same elementary school that her daughter attended. Her co-workers were amazed she had a daughter; she never talked about her unless someone asked directly. Carla was very immature for her age and was in denial over having a daughter old enough to go to school. If anyone asked about Ana, she said she was a mistake she made in college.

Ana's fourth grade teacher encouraged her students to write in a journal every day. She was a big advocate of pouring out your feelings on paper instead of keeping things bottled up inside. She was also the mother of Ana's new friend Kate. Being friends with Kate was a game changer for Ana. For the first time in a long time, she had someone to talk to and someone who would listen to her. Kate had a brother who was three years younger and annoying as only a little brother can be. Kate's mother quickly saw how Carla was towards her own daughter and encouraged Kate to invite Ana over to their house frequently.

The Cavanaugh family became Ana's family during sixth grade when Ana's mom Carla was driving home from a date and was killed by a drunk driver. They brought her home with them and filed for adoption. Ana's biological father was contacted and he gave up his rights to his daughter and the adoption was official. The Cavanaugh's had a family meeting and asked Ana if she would like to have her name changed to Cavanaugh since she was now a member of the family.

Ana cried and cried. She was so touched that someone finally wanted her; she said she was happy to have the Cavanaugh name. That was the beginning of a new era for her. She thrived under their care and Mrs. Cavanaugh encouraged Ana to continue to write. She took Ana to writing seminars in the summers and Mrs. Cavanaugh found writers blogs for Ana to follow.

By the time Ana was in high school, she had written two books about adoption and hope. Mrs. Cavanaugh edited them and sent them in to Scholastic book publishers and they were amazed by her writing skills and honesty in writing what she truly felt about being adopted. Scholastic offered to publish her books; one was about her life before adoption and one was about her life after being adopted. She was stunned. She just wanted to get it out of her head and didn't think that anyone would really want to read what she wrote. She was amazed when the publishers called and wanted to interview her for a magazine they put out featuring new and upcoming authors.

She was sixteen years old and had written two books! Not many girls her age could say that. Ana was still stunned at the drastic change in her life after being adopted by the Cavanaugh's. Her friend Kate was now a beloved sister and the girls were very close. Ethan, was now an annoying little brother to two big sisters. He thought life wasn't fair!

Ana was asked to be on the Today show after one of the show's producer's children brought home her books. She was nervous and wasn't sure what to expect. The whole family came with her for support. They asked her why she wrote about adoption and she said because it was the greatest gift she could have been given. That her life before being adopted was so sad that she had contemplated suicide on more than one occasion. Mrs. Cavanaugh started crying when she heard Ana say that. She didn't know it had been that bad for Ana.

After the family went back home to Seattle Washington, Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh decided that Ana needed to go to therapy since she had revealed her suicidal thoughts. They thought it would be a good idea for Ana to talk to a specialist in early childhood trauma. They chose Dr. Flynn, who was highly regarded in the field of Child Psychology.

Ana and Mrs. Cavanaugh were sitting in the waiting room after checking in to see Dr. Flynn. Ana was nervous, she didn't think she needed to see a Psychologist. Her new family wanted her to though and she would do whatever they wanted. She owed them everything and there wasn't much they could ask of her that she wouldn't do.

The ladies were ushered into the good doctor's office. Ana was surprised by how calm and soothing it felt. Dark tan walls and leather couches with throw cushions and several bookcases full of books lined the walls. There were high windows that let in natural light and it was the perfect place to discuss whatever was on your mind.

"Hello Ana, Mrs. Cavanaugh. Please sit anywhere." Dr. Flynn said standing as the ladies came in. They sat down on one of the leather couches. "Today, we will get to know each other. No 'shrinking' today." He said smiling at his own joke. He told them a little about himself and that he was originally from England but his wife was an American and missed her family so they moved to Washington State. They were expecting their first child.

Ana smiled at that news. Despite not being wanted by her birth mother, she loved children and looked forward to that time in her life _in the future_ when she would welcome her own children into this world. She told Dr. Flynn that she was a sophomore in high school and she loved to read books. She said she had her own small library at their home and she wanted to study English Literature in college. Mrs. Cavanaugh just sat and listened quietly. She hadn't heard Ana talk this much to a stranger since she had known her.

The hour was up before they realized it and they stood up to leave. Dr. Flynn went to his own bookcase and got a book out and brought it back to Ana. "Ana, this will be your required reading this week." He said smiling down at the small brunette. "We will discuss it next time." She took the book and scanned the title and smiled. It was **Anne of Green Gables**.

"Thank you, Dr. Flynn. I will reread it and see if my views of it have changed since I first read it." She liked Dr. Flynn and was looking forward to talking to him again. He made her feel safe. She was still looking down at the book when she walked out the door into the lobby and right into someone. "Oh, excuse me." She said blushing. She did that often because she always seemed to have her nose in a book.

"No harm done." Said a beautiful young man with wild hair. "Have a nice day." He said smiling back at her. "I've seen you before." He said taking another look at her. "You are the girl who wrote the books about adoption. I saw your interview on the Today Show. My sister read them and gave them to me to read. She cried at the part where you were adopted by the Cavanaugh's." He smiled kindly at Ana and she was mesmerized by his beautiful face. She stared back, awe struck.

"What's your sister's name?" She asked, wanting to keep talking to him. "I could send her an autographed copy." He looked at her questioningly.

"You would do that?" He asked seriously. "Mia would love that. Her birthday is coming up." He takes a card out of his wallet and hands it to her. "Please call me and I will arrange a time to pick up the books." He said as he handed her his business card and walked away.

 **A/N: This will be a slow burn. It is a little more serious than what I usually write. I hope you like the first chapter. Please let me know if I should continue. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

LONELY HEARTS

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 2

Lunch with Mom

Christian watched the pretty brunette teenager walk away with her mother and turned when he heard his own mother's voice behind him. "Hello darling. So glad you could take me to lunch today. I'm happy to see you. How is your week going?" She chattered excitedly, so happy to see her middle child.

"It's going very well Mother. Thanks for asking. Did you see that girl that was just here?" He said as he turned to look. "She wrote those books Mia read about her life before and after she was adopted. She said she would autograph them for Mia. I gave her my card."

"No darling, I didn't see her. I wish I could have though, I would love to talk to her. Mia will love that!" She gave her son a kiss on the cheek and eyed him curiously. "Did you recognize her? How did you know that was her? You actually talked to a girl?"

"Yes, mother, I do talk to girls. She bumped into me and I stopped her from falling. That was when I recognized her from seeing her interview on the Today Show." He said with exasperation.

"I see." She said, indeed seeing a lot more than he wanted her to. "Now, where are we going for lunch? I am starving. I had an early morning wake-up call and didn't have any breakfast!" She smiled at her son as he escorted her out of the building and towards the waiting car.

"Mother, there is a restaurant that I am thinking about buying, it's called the Mile High Club. I thought we would try it today for lunch. The chef is world renowned and cooks with a French Flair. How does that sound?" He helps his mom into the back seat of the car and goes around and get in the other side beside her and his driver gets in and starts the car. He drives them downtown.

"That sounds wonderful. If you buy it, we can have Mia's sweet 16 party there." She pats his hand. "It's good to see you son. I hope you can come to the house on Sunday for family day. Dad wants to go out on the boat." She looks at her son hopefully.

"I will try mother but I have a lot of work to do before I go to New York for two weeks." He sighed. "Okay, I will be there, but just for a few hours. Is Elliott going to be there?" He asked.

"You should call your brother and find out." He mother scolded gently. "I know he would love to hear from you."

His driver/bodyguard Jason Taylor stops the car and Christian gets out and goes around to help his mother out of the car. "Taylor, please come back in an hour and a half." Taylor nods and drives away.

"Darling, I am glad you hired Mr. Taylor. I feel better knowing someone is looking after you. He seems very capable." She walked on her son's arm into the building housing the restaurant.

"Well, I really didn't' want to hire security but after last year, I know it's necessary. Where are you and dad going for vacation this year?" He asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Probably to our house in the Hamptons. Are you going to come for the weekends while we are there?" She asked hopefully. "Your brother and of course your sister will be there." She smiles at him. "We could enjoy some more family time!"

"We'll see Mother. That is a few months away." He smiles back at her. "It is hard to say no to you, you know?"

"Well then, don't!" She pats his face then frowns when his phone goes off. "Surely, you can wait until after lunch to take that call?"

"It's the office, I'll call them back." He said as he pushed the button for the elevator and waited for it to come down to the lobby. It dinged as the doors opened. "After you Mother." He followed his mom into the elevator and they made their way up to the top of the building to the Mile High Club.

They step out of the elevator into the lobby and make their way to the restaurant. The Host sees them come in and signals the restaurant Manager. He rushes over to greet Christian. "Mr. Grey and Dr. Trevelyan, so good to have you both here. Right this way." He takes them to their table himself and hands them the menus. "Would either of you like a glass of wine?" He asked eagerly. "We have a nice house red." They both decline. He walks away with a promise to talk to Christian later.

As they peruse the menus, Grace casually asked Christian. "Are you dating anyone darling?" He grimaces.

"No mother, I'm not. I'm too busy running my company to date right now. I told you that last time we had lunch." He was desperate to change the subject. "What's Mia been up to this week? She's only called me twice today." He smiled at his joke.

"Well, she's been busy with school. She had to have a math tutor, her math grade went down to a B- and she went into panic mode." She said as she drank her sparkling water. "If you called her back more often, you would know that."

"Okay Mother. I get it. You want me to spend more time with the family. I will try. My business is very important to me and I am trying to get established. But, I promise I will do better. Now can we enjoy our meal?" He said earnestly and she smiled a beautiful smile in return. She had accomplished what she set out to do.

"Yes darling. Now tell me about your new assistant? Her name is Andrea, right?"

 **A/N: Thanks for all the interest in this story. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I think I will go back and forth with Christian and Ana for a while. Tell me if that is too confusing.**


	3. Chapter 3

LONELY HEARTS

Chapter 3

Heart to Heart

By Tvdfanpam

Ana tucks Christian's card into her pocket and walks out of the doctor's office with Mrs. Cavanaugh. The ladies get into the family SUV and buckle up. "Who were you talking to dear?" I couldn't see his face, he had already walked away." Ana takes the card out of her pocket and turns it over.

"Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings." She said with a frown.

"He was probably there to see his mother, Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey. I know her from Junior League, she's a sweetheart. All of the Grey children are adopted, BTW."

"Christian said his sister read my books. I offered to sign some copies for her. He said her birthday is coming up soon and that would be a good surprise birthday gift."

"Yes, Mia will be 16 in a few weeks. She goes to Jefferson Prep over in Bellevue. I could call her mother and see if you two girls could get together. I think you would like her, she seems really nice. "

Ana rolls her eyes. "Um, mom, that would be really embarrassing. It would be like setting up a play date." Ana laughs. "I'm gonna say thanks but no thanks."

"Suit yourself dear. I think you and Mia would be great friends. Where would you like to go to lunch? It will have to be quick, you have to be back at school in an hour."

"Can we go to that Tea Room downtown? I love their potato soup that they serve in tea cups." Ana asked excitedly.

"Sure, anything you want." She pats her daughter's hand. They drive on in companionable silence.

"Mom, I think I need to stop at the store on the way to school. I am pretty sure I am about to start my period for the first time." Ana's face is bright red. "I have had cramps for two days now."

"Okay honey. We'll stop now if you think we need to." She said with concern.

"No, it's okay for now. But I have gym class this afternoon and I want to be prepared." Ana looks out the window. "You don't think anything is wrong with me, do you? I mean, I am 16. Most girls started their periods in junior high. I didn't wear a bra until freshman year."

"Oh, Ana. There is nothing wrong with you. But if it would make you feel better, I can schedule a checkup with Dr. Greene. She's an ob/gyn. She can examine you and make sure everything is okay. You're a very petite girl. Some girls just mature at a slower rate than other girls. At least you don't have to worry about your boobs bouncing around in gym class." She tried to joke. Ana looked alarmed. "Sorry dear, that was not funny. You may never be a very big girl. Your bio mom was very small too. It looks like you inherited her stature." She said seriously. "I'll call her office after I drop you back off at school."

"Thanks mom. I just feel like I am way behind Kate in looks and height." She said sadly, wiping her tear away with her hand.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Cavanaugh pulled the car over and parked. She took her seat belt off and gathered her daughter in her arms. "Please don't compare yourself to your sister. You are beautiful and smart and funny. You are a very talented writer. You may never be tall or curvy but you have beautiful long black hair and the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. I love you just the way you are. Please don't be so hard on yourself. And, don't be afraid to talk to me if you think there is something wrong with you. I will get you to a doctor and you don't have to worry about anything. It will be fine, you'll see." She hugs her close and kisses her head. "Now, let's go get some potato soup!" She said as she quickly wiped her own eyes.

"Thanks mom. I am so happy you and dad adopted me. You are the best mom ever. I love you so much." She said, hugging her mom back.

"I love you too."

 **A/N: Wipe your eyes, I know you need to. Next chapter, Ana and Mia meet. Thanks so much for the kind reviews and for reading this story. I really appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

LONELY HEARTS

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 4

Starbucks Anyone?

Christian took his mom back to her office and then headed back to his own office. He had meetings all afternoon and was surprised when his stomach growled. He looked at his phone. It was 7:30 pm. He texted Taylor to pick him up downstairs in 15 minutes and finished up his latest project. He grabbed his suit jacket and his phone and got up from his desk and walked to the door and was about to shut the light off when his phone rang. He answered it the way he always does: "This is Grey."

"Is this Christian Grey?" A feminine voice asked. "This is Anastasia Cavanaugh, I bumped into you this afternoon?" She said hesitantly.

"Oh yes. Anastasia. How are you this evening?" He asked politely. His manners wouldn't allow him to just ask what she wanted.

"I am fine, thanks. I called you about the books for your sister Mia. I have them signed and my mom was going to drop them off at your office, if that is okay with you. She knows your mother from Junior League and she told my mom where your office was. My mom is going to be in that area tomorrow."

"That would be fine but I was hoping to meet you somewhere with my sister Mia and you could give the books to her then. My mother mentioned you signing your books for Mia to my brother Elliott and he spoiled the surprise. Now she won't stop texting me asking me when she could get those books from you." He said, not knowing why he was explaining himself to this girl he barely knew. He could hear Ana laughing on the phone.

"My mother said her nickname is 'Hurricane Mia' and that I wouldn't know what hit me when I met her." That made Christian laugh.

"That is true. Mia is a force of nature. She doesn't let anything stop her from getting what she wants."

"Well, she sounds like someone I would love to meet. What about Saturday morning? But not too early, we have family game night on Friday night and we stay up late." She said quickly.

"My family used to do that when my brother and I were still at home." Christian said, surprised that he was sharing something private to this girl about his family. "I will call Mia and then text you tomorrow when I know a time and place to meet."

"Okay, thank you." She said and hung up. He walked out of his office and went to the elevator to go downstairs and to where Taylor was waiting with the car. He got in the car and they drove back to his apartment at Escala. It was in a brand new building and he lived in the penthouse.

He hadn't lived there very long. His brother made fun of him living in his castle in the sky. It was a spacious castle in the sky and he didn't have very much furniture in it yet. He walked around his living room that only had a sectional and a coffee table that faced the fireplace with a giant plasma TV over it. He had one whole wall of windows that afforded him a spectacular view of Seattle and the Space Needle.

Mia was thrilled when he texted her that they would meet Anastasia on Saturday and she would have both books autographed by the author. Mia was an avid reader and was impressed that a girl her own age had written not one but two books. She was driving her whole family crazy; it was going to be a long week waiting on Saturday to come. Christian called his brother Elliott after he texted Mia back.

"Hey bro. What are you doing Saturday morning?" He asked when Elliott answered. "I need you to pick up Mia and bring her in to the city." He said before his brother had a chance to answer.

"Why should I do that? Can't you have your driver go get her or have mom or dad bring her in?" He whined. "I have plans Friday night that might extend over into Saturday morning." He sighed.

"You were just going to go to a bar and pick up some random girl, take her back to your apartment, get laid and hopefully she won't run screaming from you on Saturday morning when she gets a look at you in the morning light?" Christian surmised. "You can do that anytime. Since you spilled the beans to Mia about her books, you can bring her over here so we can meet up with Anastasia on Saturday morning."

"Who's Anastasia? Is that the chick that wrote those books that Mia won't shut up about? Jeez, I wished I had never told her. She has texted me ten times this afternoon, I couldn't work for having to text her back."

"That's your own fault. You can go with us, I think we will meet at Starbucks downtown. It's a public place and you know that Mia will have to have a Frappuccino anyway."

"Fine, but you are buying breakfast afterwards." He relents.

Christian hung up his phone and walked over to the window and stared at his view of the evening skyline. He wished he had someone to share it with. He really wanted to find someone to date; someone that was interested in him and not his money or his new found fame. He was already a millionaire and he wouldn't be 23 for three more months.

He thought back to last year; he had done an interview with the Seattle Times about starting his company and his first big break. The paper was saying he was a whiz kid in the world of mergers and acquisitions and the one to watch. One of _thirty under thirty_ young people that was going to turn our failing economy around, invent the next big thing, cure cancer, make the world a better place, etc.

He had bought a failing trucking company that was in bankruptcy. Someone had been embezzling money from inside the company and it was discovered that it was the owner's daughter that had been diverting funds into her own checking account instead of paying the bills. She was the company bookkeeper. The owner died from a heart attack and the company went into bankruptcy; hence the rock bottom price. The owner's daughter was arrested after it was discovered she had been stealing from the family business.

She was out on bail pending her trial and came after Christian with a gun and tried to shoot him. He was working late one night at his office and she snuck in and would have killed him if the cleaning crew hadn't seen her and alerted the building security. She was wacked out on drugs and was blaming Christian for sending her to jail. He didn't even have anything to do with that. She went to jail before he bought the company but she thought he stole it from her!

His whole family ganged up on him after that and insisted he hire personal security to keep crazies and stalkers away. Grace was so upset, she cried and cried. She could not stop seeing the image in her mind of someone shooting at her son. He had hired Jason Taylor after 10 minutes in the room with him. It was a decision he was glad he made. His mother could sleep at night knowing he was protected. He made his first five million when he sold the real estate that the trucking company owned in downtown Seattle.

He finished his meal that his new housekeeper had made him and put his dishes in the sink for her to wash tomorrow. He went to his home office to work a while before going to bed for a few hours. He was working on a new merger and needed to hammer out a few issues before his meeting with the owners of the company tomorrow afternoon. He really wanted their building; it was in an ideal location downtown and he could expand his business like he wanted. The building he was in now was too small. He needed room for expansion.

He finished his work, went to bed around midnight and got up at 6:00 am for an early morning meeting with his business partner Roslyn. They were going to finalize their plans for the merger or takeover if needed; he was going to get that building one way or another. He was finally doing what he wanted; it just was not as satisfying as he thought it would be.

He would ask his mother if she knew any young single female doctors. He needed to get into the dating world. He wouldn't meet anyone by working all the time, that's for sure. He just didn't know where to look. He hated the bar scene and when people heard his name, they saw dollar signs. That was the downside of making his fortune at such an early age.

He showered and dressed for his day. After his meeting with Roslyn or Ros as she liked to be called, he texted Anastasia about Saturday. He was surprised to hear back from her so soon. He thought she would be in class and not have her phone out. It was agreed that they would meet her at Starbucks downtown and he texted Mia and Elliott in a group text to let them both know. Mia responded immediately: she was thrilled! Elliott not so much.

Saturday morning, Christian was glad for a diversion. He had had a brutal week. The merger had indeed turned into a takeover and they had to have lawyers involved. It wouldn't be amicable but he would have his building for his company and stand to make another three million on top of it when he sold off the dead weight from the company he took over. Elliott and Mia showed up and they rode downtown in Elliott's new truck. Christian had given Taylor the weekend off.

"Mia, please sit still. You are giving me a migraine with the squealing and the jumping up and down." Elliott groused. Christian laughed out loud.

"I told you not to drink so much. You have a hangover!" He laughed at his brother and turned the radio up loud. Mia started singing to the song on the radio. Elliott groaned and Christian laughed harder.

They found a place to park and got out of the truck. Mia grabbed Elliott's hand and dragged him towards Starbucks. "I want a Grande Java Chip Frappuccino with whipped cream!" She practically screamed. She was so excited!

"Okay, Mia please stop screaming." Elliott pleaded, Christian had a big grin on his face. He was enjoying watching his brother with a hangover.

Mia scanned the store and saw Ana standing in line with her sister Kate. "Ana, Hi!" Mia screamed as she ran over to her and grabbed Ana and hugged her tight. Ana stood still in shock.

"Mia, dial it down. You're going to make her run away from you screaming!" Christian said calmly. "Breathe Mia!" He said to his overexcited sister. She let go of Ana.

"Sorry, it's just that I am so excited to meet her. Thanks for meeting us Ana." She said as she turned back to Ana. "Is this your sister? Did you bring the books? Can I have them now?" She is practically jumping up and down. Ana and Kate are standing there in astonishment. So is almost everyone else in Starbucks.

Christian turns to Ana. "Hello Anastasia, this is Hurricane Mia, as I am sure you guessed by now and this is Elliott our older brother. It's nice to see you again." He said getting introductions out of the way.

"Hello Christian. This is my sister Kate. Nice to meet you Elliott and Mia." She said greeting the other two siblings. "Yes Mia I brought you both books that I signed and here they are." Ana holds out a small gift wrapped box to Mia. "Happy early birthday Mia." She said softly. "Thank you for reading my books. My mom said you and your brothers are also adopted. We have that in common." Ana was a little embarrassed by the scene Mia had created and was aware of people watching them. "Let's go get a table in the back and sit and talk." She suggested. Mia followed behind the two girls and the brothers followed the girls.

Christian was impressed by her poise and the fact that she hadn't run away from Mia when she made a scene. They sat down in the booth and Mia opened the box and took out both books. She opened the first book and read what Ana had written: To my new friend Mia. Happy Sweet 16. Anastasia Cavanaugh.

"Thank you Ana. I hope we can be BFF's!" She was suddenly bashful.

 **A/N: thank you for all the reviews and favs/followers. It still amazes me that people want to read what I write. I really appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

LONELY HEARTS

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 5

Getting to Know You

Mia was at a loss for what to say next. She had her prize and was done. Elliott took one look at Kate: tall, strawberry blonde hair, curvy body and suggested they all go to brunch together. She blushed the color of her hair and stammered that they would love that. Ana rolled her eyes at the two of them.

Christian stood up and led the group outside. They decided to walk down to a small café on the next block. Kate and Elliott were walking in front of Ana, Christian and Mia. Ana frowned when she heard Kate's giggle. "She's only 17 by the way. You might tell your brother to stop laying it on so thick. Kate can't date anyone who is not mom and dad approved." Ana said quietly. "Dad would definitely say he is too old for her."

"He has a new flavor of the month every week." Mia piped up. Christian tried to shush her. "He's known as Seattle's Hottest Manwhore." Mia said without a filter and a little too loud. Kate turned around.

"Who's Seattle's Hottest Manwhore?" She asked Mia curiously. Mia smiled weakly at her, not sure if she should repeat what she just said.

"Oh, we're here." She said with relief, changing the subject. "I am going to have an omelet and a side of strawberry crepes. They are to die for!" She said excitedly. Ana watched her, fascinated by how she could go from one subject to another so quickly. She was getting tired just watching her jumping up and down.

Christian was watching Ana. He said quietly. "She only sleeps about 6 hours a night. I don't know if she runs on adrenaline or what? She has always had a lot of nervous energy. She could jump up and down for at least five minutes straight when she was a little girl." Ana turned to him wide eyed.

"What did you do when she was doing that?" She said without thinking. "Were you the one egging her on or begging her to stop?"

"Elliott was always the one who egged her on. The only way to get her to stop was to distract her with something else." He said in a whisper. He didn't want Mia to know his technique.

They are seated and given menus and the waitress comes to take their drink orders. She takes a look at Christian and then Elliott and totally loses her train of thought. Mia snaps her fingers at her. "Hello! I would love some orange juice please." She got the others' drinks orders and skittered away.

"Mia, that was rather rude. You should apologize to her when she comes back." Christian admonishes her gently. Mia nods her head sheepishly. Ana tries to change the subject.

"Mia, what do you like to do for fun? Do you have any hobbies?" Ana asked politely. Mia took a deep breath and turned to Ana, thinking she could do this, have an adult conversation without freaking out.

"Yes, thank you for asking. I do. I enjoy reading and I also love to paint. I have my own studio in the attic and I could spend hours there. I am currently working with watercolor which is my favorite medium to paint with. How about you Ana? We all know you love to read and you have written two books. Do you have anything else you enjoy doing?" It was Mia's turn to ask polite questions.

Ana blushed and stammered. This was not what she was expecting Mia to ask her. She thought Mia would chatter on and on about herself. "I, I also do calligraphy. I have started selling handmade greeting cards on Etsy."

Kate piped in: "She has donated over $1000.00 to charity from her Etsy sales." She said proudly. "Our little Ana is quite the do-gooder. She is always trying to help those in need."

Elliott joins the conversation. "She sounds like Christian. He is always giving money to charity or trying to find ways to send food to Africa."

"I don't want anyone to go without food. It's not a good feeling to wonder where your next meal is coming from." He said from experience, with a faraway look in his eyes.

Ana was touched. She knew he was adopted, her mom had mentioned it. She didn't know anything about the circumstances leading up to it though. There was a lot more to the man sitting next to her than just a pretty face. She blushed at that thought. Yes, he was very good looking. He was the best looking man she had ever seen in her life!

Mia didn't want to be left out. "Our mom and dad started a charity called Coping Together. It helps single parents who battle drug addiction. We are having a big ball in our backyard, there will be dancing and a charity auction. You should come. It's the last Saturday in June." Mia gushed. Ana and Kate both stared at her dumbfounded.

"Thank you Mia. That was quite generous of you to invite us but dancing…" Ana stammered again. "I think our parents have been invited, but I will have to bow out gracefully. That is the only thing I could do gracefully." Ana tried to joke. "The last dance I went to was in Junior High and I broke my date's toe when I tripped and took him down with me." There was laughter all around the table at that.

Their food arrived and they ate in companionable silence for a few minutes, the ice broken. The rest of the meal was spent getting to know each other. The older Grey siblings were surprised. They each thought the girls would stare at them and embarrass themselves and generally be pests like their little sister usually was.

After the meal was over and Christian paid the check, they stood up to go. Mia had weaseled Ana's cell phone number out of her and promised to keep in touch. She was very serious about being BFF's with Ana. Kate she wasn't so sure about yet. She knew Kate had a BIG crush on Elliott just by her body language. That wouldn't end well, she knew from experience.

The Grey siblings walked away from the Cavanaugh girls and over to Elliott's truck and got in. They headed back to Escala to drop Christian off before Elliott took Mia to meet up with their mother. Grace Grey was in the city doing a little shopping. "Well, that went well." Mia sighed contentedly. "I am so happy to meet Ana, Kate not so much." She said making a face.

"What's wrong with Kate?" Elliott asked her. "I think she was great! I just wish she was a little bit older. I am not going to date her though, you can chill. High School girls are way too young for me even though I like them young and blonde..."

"That's enough Elliott. You don't want Mia to repeat back what you were going to say to mom, do you? She's friends with those girls' mother." Christian cut Elliott off before he said anything else. "Plus, I have a feeling that isn't the last time we will see those two girls."

 **A/N: There will be a few more chapters of Ana and Kate in High School then they will go to college. I will try to speed things up a bit then. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

LONELY HEARTS

Chapter 6

High School Days

By Tvdfanpam

Ana and Kate made their way home; Kate was driving because Ana wasn't comfortable driving in the city yet. They were listening to the radio and Kate sighed really big. "I think Elliott is the best looking man I have ever seen. It's too bad he is so much older than me, I would totally do him!" She gushed to Ana.

Ana looked at her horrified.

"That's not an image I wanted in my brain Katie! Just because you slept with Michael Conner last year on a dare doesn't mean you can just hook up with just any random guy!" She scolder her older sister. "You need to graduate high school and get through college before you sleep with every man who catches your eye. You don't want to end up like Carla." Ana finishes her rant quietly.

"You are right I should dial it back, I get it. But not everyone is like your bio mother. When I am ready to have sex with 'my boyfriend' when I get one; I will get on the pill. You have to admit those Grey brothers were hot! Even Christian, who I think acted like he was 40 or something." Kate said to her younger sister. "He couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

"He was probably waiting to see if I would run screaming from Mia. She's a ball of energy, that one. I would like to see her paintings though." Ana said, thinking out loud and wanting to change the subject. She wasn't ready to admit to Kate yet that she thought Christian was indeed hot! "She seems shy even though she talked a lot."

"I thought that same thing. She's a lot like you in that respect. You should reach out to her. She may not have very many friends. Plus we could maybe see her brothers again!"

Ana rolled her eyes at Kate. "I bet she has a lot of girls try to be friends with her because of her brothers. I wouldn't want her to think that about us. Maybe we could meet her at the mall and go shopping sometime." Ana suggested gently. "I would like to have another friend too." Ana said softly.

Kate smiled a sad smile at Ana. "Okay then. We will invite Mia to the mall the next time we go."

 ****Time Jump****

The Cavanaugh sisters had a very busy end to their junior year of high school. Kate got asked to the Junior Prom by two different boys and Ana did not. She was secretly relieved. She was terrified of going out on a date with anyone. They were in Kate's bedroom; Kate was getting ready for prom and trying unsuccessfully to get Ana to go with her.

"You should go, I don't want to go without you." Kate said seriously. "There will be lots of people there without dates." She tried again. Ana just shook her head.

"Maybe next year." She said, trying to take the focus off of herself. "When will your date be here again?" Ana asked desperately trying to change the subject. Kate frowned at her.

"I know you are trying to change the subject Ana; next year I won't let you stay home while I go to prom. You have to go to our Senior Prom, promise me!" Kate pleaded with her sister as she stepped into her shoes. "I feel bad going tonight and you staying home." Kate tried again.

"I am going to watch those vampire movies and eat popcorn, no worries." She said smiling at her sister. "Have a good time and don't come home drunk without your underwear, okay? Promise me that and I will go to Senior Prom with you next year." Ana said surprising Kate.

"Okay sister. That is one promise I can keep and I think we need to pinkie swear about prom." She said grinning at her sister and holding out her pinkie to link with Ana's. "I get to pick out your dress for prom next year, BTW." Kate grinned and grabbed her purse and danced out of the room.

Ana stared after her. _I think I just got played_. She thought to herself then laughed out loud. "Damn it Kate. You planned that!" Ana could hear Kate laughing as she walked down the stairs.

Finals were over and Kate and Ana were officially seniors! They had a busy summer though before they started their last year of high school. Ana was going to New York for a month and Kate was interning at the newspaper their father owned. Kate was going to study journalism in college and had hopes of working in the family business after graduating from college.

During her junior year, Ana had written a story about a girl who went off to college and got in the wrong crowd and woke up one day after being in a coma for 6 months. It was called **Consequences** _._ Scholastic wanted to publish it.

Scholastic wanted her to sign a contract for a younger children's book as well. She had submitted a rough draft and was meeting with them in New York to finalize the deal. It was a picture book that she wrote and had Mia Grey illustrate for her. It was about two donkey twins named Stan and Dan. They had lots of adventures together. Mia and Grace Grey were going with Ana and Mrs. Cavanaugh since Mia had to sign the contract as the illustrator. Mia was going to check out some art schools while she was there.

"Flying first class is the only way to fly." Ana sighed contentedly and stared out the window. "I could get used to this!" She said dreamily, sipping on her Diet Coke and nibbling on fresh chocolate chip cookies. "The only thing better would be to have your own plane."

"Um, my brother Christian has his own plane. He flies to New York and Chicago and other places so much, he bought his own plane." Mia gushed. Ana looked at her in shock.

"I didn't realize Christian had his own plane. His business must be doing really good." Ana said, impressed.

"Yes, he has been called a business genius by his peers; which are much older than him." Mia said proudly. "He has made a lot of money but he also gives a lot of money to charity. He recently gave the University of Washington a grant for their Farming Division to develop drought resistant crops that could be planted in third world countries."

"He's much more than a pretty face." Ana blushed when she realized she said that out loud. Mia smiled smugly at her.

"I knew you had a crush on my brother!" She clapped and started jumping up and down in her seat. "This is so exciting! You could marry my brother and be my sister. You know, he asks me about you a lot. I think he has a crush on you too!" Mia was practically screaming now. Ana tried to duck down in her seat. Hurricane Mia was back.

 ****Just to clarify, Kate is six months older than Ana. They are still in the same grade though.****

 **Thank you to everyone who read, favorited and reviewed the first five chapters. I wasn't sure which direction to take this story, so I had to work it out in my head before I continued. Thanks for your patience.**


	7. Chapter 7

LONELY HEARTS

Chapter 7

Donkey Twins

By Tvdfanpam

Being able to go to New York City was a dream come true for Ana. She had never been there before and was hoping they would have time to sightsee and watch a Broadway Play. She was obsessed with **Hamilton**.

Mia chattered in her ear the entire ride to their hotel. Mrs. Grey had to repeatedly shush her. Scholastic had booked them in two suites at The Lexington Hotel in Midtown Manhattan. They were going to get settled into their rooms and then walk around Manhattan before meeting back at their hotel for the evening meal. They had an early morning meeting at the Scholastic Headquarters on Broadway Avenue the next day.

There was a Starbucks in their hotel and the girls stopped there before venturing outdoors. Mia sipped her Iced Coffee and sighed. "I'm happy to be here but a little nervous about our meeting tomorrow. I don't really know what to expect. I can understand now how you felt when you published your adoption books."

"Well, I still can't believe I am about to have my third and fourth books published. I will be 18 in a few months. Some people try their whole lives to have one book published and never accomplish it in a lifetime. We're lucky I guess to be able to do something we love and know early in life what we want to do with the rest of our lives. I can't imagine not being able to write stories. Ideas swirl around in my head and I have to constantly write them down so I don't forget them!"

Mia stared at her friend. "I can see pictures in my mind that I want to draw. The images wake me up and I can't sleep until I sketch them out. It's good to have someone who understands what I am talking about." Mia smiled at Ana then linked arms with her. "I want to walk on Wall Street and see Trump Towers. My brother may be there this week, he was coming to New York on business."

"What does Christian think about your art?" Ana asked her friend. "Does he have any of your paintings or drawings in his home or office?" She asked earnestly. "I bet he would like the one of the Sound. It is one of my favorites."

"He has three that I made for him, they are in his office. One is of a glider, one is of our dog we had as kids and one is from our favorite place we hiked as a family." He said they are as good as the Trouton paintings he has in his office." Mia said proudly.

"I would love to see them sometime, your paintings, not the Trouton's; I'm not sure who that artist is." Ana said as they walked along. "I would love to be able to draw but I don't have the talent. I tried once when I was a child and my mother told me that I should stick to writing." Mia tried to hide her shocked look by turning her head.

The girls walked around for a while then headed back to their hotel. Their mothers' were waiting for them in the lobby. The ladies walked together into the restaurant for dinner. Ana ordered the chicken cordon bleu and Mia ordered the filet mignon. The mothers' both ordered a chef salad!

The next morning, they were in the car headed to the Scholastic Headquarters. Mia was a nervous wreck which was making Ana a nervous wreck as well. She was jiggling her knee and generally making a nuisance of herself. Her mother scolded her when she couldn't take it any longer.

"Sorry, I am nervous." Mia had the grace to blush. "This is a big day for me, for us." Grace smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"I am so proud of you Mia. This is very exciting. I would be jumping up and down if it were me." They stared at her in shock. "What?" She said, rolling her eyes. "I get excited about things."

That broke the ice and the rest of the ride there was relaxing and fun as they made jokes and small talk. Mrs. Cavanaugh spoke as the car pulled up to the building. "Girls, when this meeting is over, we are going out to celebrate. Be thinking where you want to go afterwards."

The driver stopped the car and let the ladies off in front of the Scholastic Building. They went inside and were greeted by the project manager assigned to them. "Girls, it is great to meet you both," she said shaking both their hands. "Please follow me, the rest of the team is waiting for you." They followed the project manager to the elevator and up to the 12th floor conference room where one of the Senior Editors for Scholastic was waiting with her assistant and two other people.

The rest of the meeting both girls were overwhelmed by the excitement generated by Ana's book and Mia's illustrations. The book was going to be launched in early spring and they had high hopes for it. The donkey twins had the option of having two more adventures and there was talk about merchandising stuffed animals to go along with the stories. Ana was in shock.

So was Mrs. Cavanaugh. She finally found her voice. "This is lovely, however before we sign anything beyond the first book contract, I think we should read the new contract and discuss this with our lawyer. Could we have a few weeks to discuss this?" She asked reasonably. The Senior Editor nodded.

"Of course, please do. This is a great idea your daughter had. We want to capitalize on it. Children relate to animals and they like to cuddle their plushy toy while they read the story. Here is another copy of the expanded contract to include two more stories and the merchandising clause. If both girls agree, we could meet again in 6 weeks to finalize the deal?" The editor said kindly.

"That would be great. Ana and Mia will sign the contract that is prepared for the first book. That is definitely a firm yes." Mrs. Cavanaugh said and Mrs. Grey agreed. The two girls sat there stunned while the adults did the negotiating.

Finally the meeting was over and the ladies were escorted out and to their waiting car. The driver took them back to their hotel. The ladies went inside and went to Ana and Mrs. Cavanaugh's suite. They all sat down in the living room and stared at each other.

Mia was the first to speak. "That was awesome. I can't believe they are going to pay us for writing and illustrating a story about two donkeys!" Mia started laughing and the rest of them joined in. "I mean, really; two donkey twins! Ana, how did you come up with twin donkeys anyway?" Mia asked.

"Well, we were coming back from the lake last fall and we were driving through farm country. There in a farmer's field were the two donkeys calmly standing there side by side. As we drove by, one donkey looked at the other donkey as if to say, Look at those people, I bet they were at the lake, they have a boat! And that was the beginning of the adventures of Dan and Stan the donkey brothers!" Mia falls in the floor laughing.

"That is so funny. I hope you get to go back on The Today Show. That would be a great story to share."

 **A/N: I had a hard time writing this chapter. I wanted it to be a bridge for the rest of the story. If you haven't guessed yet, Ana and Mia will become famous, LOL. Next chapter, Christian will meet up with them in NYC.**

 **Thanks so much for all the reviews and favorites for this story. I really appreciate it. BTW, I see those two donkeys almost every day on my way to wor** k.


	8. Chapter 8

LONELY HEARTS

Chapter 8

Sightseeing

By Tvdfanpam

CPOV

I could feel my phone buzz with a new text message in my jacket pocket. After grabbing it, I looked down to see another text from Mia. Mia: Hi. We're through with our meeting. Going to the NY Public Library then the Met. Museum of Art. Can you meet up with us? Ana said hi! I almost dropped my phone. Another chance to see Ana. Hmm, I wonder if I can move my next meeting to tomorrow morning.

"Andrea!" I shout. She comes walking in from the living area of the suite we are staying in. "See if we can reschedule the meeting at 2:00 pm today for tomorrow morning. I am going to meet up with my mother and sister for the rest of the afternoon. We are meeting at the main branch of the New York Public Library."

"Okay, Mr. Grey. I will do my best to get your meeting rescheduled for 9:00 am tomorrow morning." She said and scurried off to do my bidding. I was invited here to invest in an up and coming Telecommunications Company that needs a cash influx to expand. I am not 100% sure yet if I want to invest. Maybe by postponing the meeting, I can get a bigger share of the company. Good to let them sweat it overnight.

I text Mia back: Meet you at the library entrance in 30 minutes. We'll go to Thai Villa for dinner to celebrate your success. She texts back almost before I finished typing: Great!;)

"Andrea." I shout again. I wonder if she gets tired of me yelling at her. I want to keep her on her toes. I look up when she comes back in the room. "Please make reservations tonight at 7:00 pm for 6 people at Thai Villa. Thank you." There that should keep her busy for a while. "Also, have my dark grey suit and the light grey dress shirt pressed for the meeting tomorrow."

"Okay sir. Will you be needing anything else this afternoon? I was going to work on the Carlson deal while you were gone." She asked patiently. I think she has the patient of a saint, although I would never tell her that.

"No, that will be all Andrea. I will have my phone on me if you have any questions. Ros is available if you need immediate assistance though." I walk into my bedroom in the suite and shut the door and go into the closet to change into jeans and a white linen shirt. I grab my leather jacket then change my mind. I don't want to have to carry it around. After grabbing my phone and wallet, I check to see if I have cash. Five thousand in cash should be good for today, I do have my black Amex if I need it. Taylor also has cash if we spend all of that.

Taylor is waiting for me in the living room of our suite. Andrea must have called him to let him know of our change in plans. He stands when I enter. "Mr. Grey, the car is waiting downstairs for us to take us to the New York Public Library."

We walk down the hall and get on the elevator and go down to the lobby of the hotel where the Bell Boy opens the main lobby doors for us. We get in our waiting car and head to the library.

I wonder how Ana is doing. She looked good the last time I saw her which was probably three or four months ago. She is such a good friend to Mia. Mia talks about her all the time. That's okay, I don't mind. I just wish she was a little bit older. My brother said I would be robbing the cradle if I dated her right now. I know he's right, but I can't help but be drawn to her. She has such a calming spirit about her.

We get close to the library entrance and I can see one of the Stone Lion Sculptures out front. There's Mia and my mother along with Ana and her mother Mrs. Cavanaugh. I hope they don't mind me tagging along this afternoon. Taylor gets out first and waits for me to exit the car. He leans back in to talk to the driver.

Mia runs over to me and throws her arms around me. "Hi Christian. So glad you could join us. We are celebrating our new book by going to a library and then to a museum! How ironic is that!" Mia practically screams as she hugs me again with a huge grin on her face.

"Mia, dial it back a little bit." I scold gently as I hug my sister back. I can't believe how happy she is to see me. It's like this every time I see her. I love that girl. "Hello mother." I say as I kiss my mother's cheek and she smiles at me. "Mrs. Cavanaugh, good to see you too. Hi Ana." I say a little breathlessly. I can't believe I am nervous to be talking to a little high school girl.

"Hello Christian. It's good to see you again. I hope your business is going okay." Ana says to me ever so politely.

"It is going fine, thank you. I will be here all week on business and possibly next week as well. I postponed a meeting this afternoon to meet up with my favorite girls!" I teased and was graced with her blush. "Let's go inside. What do you want to see first?" I ask, trying to draw her out a little bit. She's a little shy around me, I wish she wasn't.

"Well, I would love to see the Rare Book division and then the Berg Collection of English and American Literature." She replied a little breathless herself. Maybe she will warm up to me if I spend the afternoon with her.

"Mia, tell me about the contract. I want to hear all about it." That is all it took for Mia to launch into her story about the meeting and signing the contract for the first book. I learned that Ana saw the two donkeys on the side of the road coming home from the lake last fall. I'll have to find out which lake they were at and buy a lake house there. I smiled thinking about it. "On the way out, let's hit the gift shop. I want to buy you both a souvenir." Mia squealed.

"I looked up the gift shop online on the way over here. I want a banned book bracelet and a t-shirt with the Lion Logo." Mia said squeezing my hand excitedly.

"Okay, and what would you like Ana?" I said trying to get her to talk to me again.

"They have charms with books and other things on them. I have a charm bracelet." She said quietly. "Thank you, you don't have to buy me anything though. I have my own money." She smiles and I forgot what I was going to say next. Mia looks at Ana.

"It's okay Ana. He's loaded. He can afford it. He's a millionaire, you know." Ana looks uncomfortable.

"That may be, but I am used to paying my own way. It makes me uncomfortable to accept gifts. I never had a lot of money growing up and my birth mother certainly never bought me gifts." She stops talking. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't offend you. I was just trying to explain.." She stopped again.

"No, I understand. I really do. But, I would love to buy you something to mark the occasion. I promise I won't spend all my money on you." Not today anyway. I smile at her hoping to make her more comfortable with the idea of me buying her a gift. She smiled back.

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows! I will have another chapter in NYC then a time jump. Thanks for reading! Happy Easter Everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

LONELY HEARTS

Chapter 9

Still in New York

By Tvdfanpam

APOV

I wish Mia would dial it down a little bit. I think she is trying very hard to get me and Christian together. It is starting to freak me out a little bit. He is really very good looking though. I sigh, out loud I guess.

"Ana, are you okay? Do you need to rest?" Mrs. Cavanaugh asked anxiously. "I know you didn't sleep very much last night." She looks with concern at her younger daughter.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about something, never mind. Let's go see if the _Fashion in the Age of Technology_ Exhibit has a long line; I know Mia wanted to see it. She would design clothes if she could. I think it is a tie between being an artist or a fashion designer as to what she will do when she grows up." I say trying to distract my mom. I was embarrassed to be caught staring at Christian. We had a fun time at the library and now that we are at the Metropolitan Museum of Art, I can't help but see how nice and patient he is with his sister.

Mia is hard to take on a good day but she is so excited about everything that she is stressing me out a little bit, but not Christian. He takes it in stride. I guess he is used to dealing with her. I catch his eye and he smiles at me. OMG! I wonder how his assistant gets any work done, I would not be able to pay attention to anything he was saying if I had to work with him all day, every day.

The museum was great. I am glad we went. I would love to go back again by myself or with just one other person so I could wander around and study the paintings. Some of them were amazing. I think it is truly a gift to be able to create something beautiful with water colors or acrylic paint. It makes me admire Mia more knowing she has that gift. "Mia, maybe someday we will be visiting your paintings here." She smiles back at me.

"That would be wonderful, but it's not why I do what I do. I paint because I enjoy seeing the visions in my mind put on paper. They don't always turn out the way I envision them though. It's like they take a life of their own once I start drawing." She said, trying to explain.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Christian said, putting his arm around his sister. "She will talk about art for hours Ana." Mia rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, and you don't like to talk about your work?" She laughed. "He tried to explain to me one time what the world of mergers and acquisitions was all about and I zoned out after 15 minutes. We all have our passions. Not everybody wants to hear us go on and on about them though." She takes her brother's arm. "I love you even though you have a very boring job." Christian helps Mia into the car; we are off to Thai Villa for dinner.

We pull up to The Flat Iron Building and go into the Thai Villa Restaurant. Andrea has us seated on the second floor balcony where we can see down into the main floor of the restaurant. The food is great. I have the Thai Fried Rice and Pad Thai Noodles with chicken. Mia tries the Tom Yum Fried Rice. Christian has a dish with Crispy Duck. Our mothers both have the chicken Satay.

We leave there very full and sleepy. Christian takes us back to our hotel with the promise of seeing us again before he leaves. We will be here another week or two; we won't have to stay a month after all. My mom wants our lawyer to review the contract for the new proposal and he's in Seattle. We say good night and go to our hotel room.

I come out of my room with my pajamas on and my mom is sitting on the sofa in the living room watching TV. I sit down beside her and snuggle in to her. She wraps her arms around me. I love that! I take a deep breath. "Is there any way you could home school me next year? I want to finish those books and I promise I would graduate if you would. I could be done with high school by December. I want to keep the momentum going. I have three more outlines started for three different books. Please mom?" She leans away from me.

"Ana I will have to discuss that with your father. Are you still planning on starting college in the fall next year then?" She asked gently. "The University of Washington wants you in their English program. I thought you were going to get your college education?" She asked seriously.

"I do plan on going to college, just how we planned it. I want to go to the University of Washington with Kate. I feel compelled to write though. I am afraid if I don't do it now why the ideas are fresh in my mind that I will not get them out. Let me show you something." I run back into my room and get my laptop. I fire it up and show her the story outlines I have been working on.

She looks stunned. What does she think I do in my spare time? I don't hardly go anywhere and I don't play sports. I am clumsy to the point of injuring myself if I try something physical besides walking. She sat the laptop down on the coffee table and went into her own room and came out with a small notebook and pen. "Ana, I am simply amazed. I thought you were on Pinterest or Snapchat or Youtube. We need to get you a Literary Agent. I think you are right, keep up the momentum. I will talk to our contact at Scholastic and see who they recommend. New York City is the place to find an agent. That will be our goal while we are here." She writes notes in her notebook. "I am so proud of you Ana." She said with tears in her eyes.

They finally go to bed after much discussion. Ana thought she would be too excited to sleep but she was wrong. Mrs. Cavanaugh comes into her room the next morning around 10:00 am. "Wake up dear. We have a lot to do today!" She said excitedly. "We are going to talk to Rebecca James this afternoon. I want to get her take on this . Then we are going to see **Hamilton** tonight." At that, Ana jumps out of bed and runs into the bathroom.

"I just need a quick shower and I will be ready!" We meet the Grey ladies in the hotel dining room for brunch. They are going to do some shopping on Fifth Avenue then check out the Pratt Institute and the Parsons School of Design. Mia is checking out art colleges while she is here in New York. We go out through the lobby and Christian is waiting there with a car. He gets out when he sees us.

"Hello ladies. I can take you downtown on my way to my meeting." He smiled and I forgot what I was going to say. He opens the door for me and helps me get into the big SUV. Mia is talking a mile a minute and we sit there quietly while she talks. I can smell his body wash, it smells heavenly.

We get to our destination and he helps us out of the car. "I'll see you tonight ladies. Our tickets are for the 7:30 pm showing." He says as he turns to me and smiles. "Have a good day Ana."

 **A/N: There will be a time jump in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

LONELY HEARTS

Chapter 10

Freshman Year

By Tvdfanpam

 **TIME JUMP** :

 _Ana and Kate have graduated high school. Ana was not home schooled her senior year after all. Kate had a fit about it and said Ana promised to go to prom with her and cried saying that high school was hard enough and she needed her sister with her during their senior year. They went to prom together with a group of friends; no dates. Ana was secretly relieved. They were currently setting up their dorm room at the University of Washington, starting their freshman year of college._

"Kate, I don't need a closet organizer. You know that you are my closet organizer. I will not be dressing in anything besides jeans and t-shirts or sweatshirts anyway." Ana whined to her sister as she tried to get out of helping her with the organizer.

"Ana, you know that isn't true. You were in People magazine last month. You have to wear nice clothes and fix your hair every day." Kate tried again. "You are famous now, Miss Hot Shot Writer." Ana rolled her eyes at her sister.

"You know I don't care about things like that. I don't know why anyone would want to see pictures of me coming out of Starbucks anyway!" Ana said as she unpacked a box of shoes. "Really, we can go home on the weekends, Kate. Twenty pairs of shoes is a little excessive, even for you."

"Some of those are yours, sister. Notice the tiny shoes?!" There is a knock on their door. Kate rushes over to the door and opens it. "Hello." She says politely to someone at the door.

"Um, hi. I'm Tiffany and I am your neighbor next door. Welcome to Harrison Hall. There is a floor meeting in 20 minutes in the RA's room at the end of the hall." She said shyly.

"Hi Tiffany. I'm Kate and this is my sister Ana. Come in please. We're just getting settled in. Have a seat if you can find one." Kate said as she looked around the room. It was a mess with stuff on every surface. "Sorry, sit here." She cleared off the desk chair on her side of the room so Tiffany could sit down.

"Are you Ana Cavanaugh, the writer?" She asked Ana shyly. "I read your books about adoption. My brother and I are adopted. Our birth parents were killed in a drive by shooting when we were 3 and 4 years old." She said in a rush looking down. Kate stared at her wide eyed, not knowing what to say to that.

Ana smiled softly. "Yes I am. I'm sorry you lost your parents as such a young age. I wrote those books because I just wanted to get the story out of my head; I didn't think that it would turn into such a big deal. I can't even go to Starbucks now without someone taking my picture." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I saw your picture in People Magazine. You made the list of **Thirty under thirty** this year." She gushed to Ana. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Please stop, you'll give Ana the big head!" She teased. She knew that wasn't possible. Ana was one of the most humble people she knew. Ana rolled her eyes at Kate.

"Okay, enough about me. What's your major Tiffany? Are you a freshman? Where are you from?" Ana asked quickly wanting to get the attention off of herself.

"Well, I am a junior and a Journalism Major. I want to work for the Seattle Times or possibly a news magazine like Time or Newsweek when I graduate. I am on the Student Newspaper and I am from Tacoma." She said. "I also work part time as a nanny. I went to Europe last summer with a family with three children."

Kate looked impressed. "Our father owns a newspaper. When you get close to graduating, give me your resume and I will give it to him." Ana was surprised because Kate didn't usually tell anyone who their father was. Eamon Cavanaugh was a big deal in Seattle. You could see Tiffany trying to connect the dots.

"Thank you Kate. I will keep that in mind. It was nice meeting you both. I am going to run to the bathroom before our meeting. See you in a few." Tiffany said as she got up and walked out of the room.

Ana's phone buzzed with a text. It was from Christian: Are you all settled into your dorm room? Ana texted back: Yes. Met the girl next door. Going to a meeting. Call you later? Christian: Okay. Going into a meeting myself. Two hours? Ana: Okay. She looked up to see Kate staring at her with a raised eye brow. "Yes, it's Christian. It's no big deal. So we text each other. It's not like we are dating or anything." Ana blushed as she shrugged her shoulder, not meeting her eye.

"Yeah right. Not dating okay. You're both so busy but I can see it happening soon sister." Kate looked at her with a knowing smirk. "But what do I know?" She said smiling.

"I know you are too nosy for your own good!" She laughed as she tried to frown but couldn't. She smiled instead. "Let's go get this year started! It's going to be good, I can tell!" She grabbed her UW water bottle and her lanyard with her room keys and followed Kate out of the room.

They walked down the hall to the open door and followed some other girls in and found a place on the floor to sit. It was close quarters with 20 girls in the small room. A perky blonde girl walked in carrying a clipboard. "I see we're all here. I'm Marietta and I am your RA. That means Resident Assistant. We are going to be best friends by the end of the semester." She began the meeting by smiling really big. "There is a welcome to UW BBQ tonight in the parking lot at 7:00 pm then a tour of campus. I hope you all can make it. A few rules: No men on the floor after midnight and no men overnight guests. This is a girl's only dorm." There were a few groans around the room. "The side doors lock at 10:00 pm Monday through Friday and at midnight on the weekends. No drugs or alcohol is allowed in the dorms." Nobody said anything to that. "Great. Let's go around the room and introduce ourselves, shall we?" She looked at Ana. "You start."

Ana blushed but spoke up. "Hi, I'm Ana Cavanaugh and I am majoring in English Literature. I room with my sister Kate." Ana motioned to Kate sitting next to her. "I'm Kate Cavanaugh and I am majoring in Journalism. No, we aren't twins." She said and got the laughs as expected. They went around the room and Ana thought she wouldn't be able to remember everyone's name. The meeting was short and sweet and they went back to their room to finish unpacking.

"That tall girl on the end looked familiar. I think we went to high school with her." Ana said. "I think in fact she was on the basketball team."

"I think you're right. I wonder why she is in the regular dorms. I thought they had dorms for the student athletes here." Kate mused as she wandered around unpacking boxes. "Unless she isn't playing basketball."

"I guess you'll have to ask her at the BBQ." Ana said setting her laptop on her desk. "I wonder when the bookstore opens tomorrow. I need to get my books for my classes. You got yours already, I know." Her phone buzzed again. It was Christian: Out of my meeting. You? Ana texted back: Yes. Calling you in 5. She looked up to see Kate smiling at her.

"Tell your non boyfriend I said hello." She said as Ana walked out of the room and down the hall to the stairs with her phone to her ear.

"Hey." She said a little out of breath. "I am walking down the stairs. Just met the girls on our floor. I think one of them went to high school with us." She chattered. "There is a BBQ at 7 then a tour of the campus tonight."

"Sounds fun baby. I'm glad you are going to school in Seattle. Do you think you can have dinner with me this week?" He asked. "I won't keep you out too late on a school night, I promise." He teased.

"Yes, Thursday night looks good." She answered as she walked out of the elevator and went into the common room off the lobby and sat down in an overstuffed chair.

"Great. I can't wait to see you. We'll go to my restaurant, The Tower Club. They have great sushi." He said.

"It's a date." She said smiling into the phone.

 **A/N: I updated my Pinterest page. Check it out!**


	11. Chapter 11

LONELY HEARTS

Chapter 11

First week of Classes

By Tvdfanpam

By Thursday afternoon Ana was exhausted and felt a little overwhelmed. She had started classes and was bombarded with homework already and it was just the first week. She raced up to her dorm room and threw her backpack on her bed and went to her closet. What to wear on her date tonight?! She was looking through her closet when Kate breezed in.

"I have your outfit ready Ana." Kate said as she turned to her sister. "It's right here." She got something out of her own closet, turning back to Ana. "It will go great with your eyes." It was a pretty blue lace dress. "You haven't worn this dress, happy early birthday!" Ana stared at it.

"That's perfect!" She ran over and hugged Kate. "You're the best sister ever!" She squealed. "I am going to go take a quick shower." She grabbed her shower caddy and ran out of the room.

Kate grabbed her phone and texted someone: She's in the shower. She's wearing the blue dress. I'll fix her hair in curls? Mia texts back: OMG! I am so excited. Yes, curls down her back. Take a picture and send it to me before she leaves.

Kate rolled her eyes at that and threw her phone down on her bed. She went to Ana's closet and rummaged around until she found the nude colored Mary Jane pumps that will go great with that dress. Ana rushed back in with her hair in a towel and wrapped in her robe.

"Will you help me with my hair and makeup? I don't want to wear a lot of makeup but I want my hair curled." Ana said calmly as she took off her robe and put on her matching blue lace bra and panties.

"Of course I will. Mia and I think you need to wear your hair down your back in curls." Kate said excitedly. "You don't need much makeup, just mascara and lip gloss, I think."

"When did you talk to Mia?" Ana asked. "She's in class until 6:00 pm on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Well, I texted her when you went to take a shower. She wanted to know what you were wearing on your date." Kate said sheepishly. "She is so excited about this Ana. It's a good thing she goes to class late on Thursdays or she would be here helping you get ready too!" Ana sighed really big.

"Don't make a big deal out of this Kate. We are just talking to each other. I am not sure if I want to date him or not. It would be awkward if we broke up since our families are such close friends. Mia has high expectations but Christian and I are both very busy people. I know he goes out of town a lot and I am busy now with school and my latest book is getting ready to be released." Ana stopped talking, aware that she was rambling.

Kate comes over and hugs her sister. "Don't overanalyze this. Let it happen. He's a really nice guy. I can tell he is crazy about you. He doesn't take his eyes off of you and when you talk, it's like there is no one else in the room."

Ana stared back at her sister. "Now you are freaking me out. I wasn't aware of all that." She looked a little crazy. "I like him a lot Kate. It's just hard for me to get close to someone." She wiped a tear away. "Now, help me with my hair, he'll be here soon."

Kate snapped a picture of Ana in her dress and shoes. Ana felt like she was a dress up doll. "Are you sure about my hair?" She turned to look in the mirror one more time. "Don't get me wrong, I like it but it's not my regular style."

Kate smiled at her. "You look hot. He won't know what to think." They walked out of the room together after Kate handed her a small navy purse and her phone. "I'll walk you downstairs. I want to see his reaction to your hair and your dress." She grinned at Ana. "Plus, I want to make sure you don't bail on him."

They take the elevator down to the lobby and walk out of the building and down the steps. Christian steps out of his Audi R8 Spyder when he sees Ana walking towards him. He smiled at the girls. "Kate, hello." He said politely then turned to Ana and his eyes widened. "Hello beautiful." He said softly as he kissed her cheek. Kate snapped a picture.

"Have a good time, curfew is 10:00 pm Ana." Kate said as Christian helped her into the car. She walked back into the dorm texting furiously to Mia.

 _OMG! She is so beautiful. I am stunned. Calm down_. Christian took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. "Ana, how were your classes today? " He asked gruffly, his throat was tight with nerves. "You look beautiful Ana. I love your dress and your hair…" He stammered, not knowing what else to say.

"Thank you, Kate talked me into curling it. I usually wear it straight. Don't get used to this look. It took a lot of time." She rambled on, nervous as well. "Classes were busy, I have so much homework to do this weekend and I don't know how I am going to get it all done. It is a little overwhelming." She looked over at him and saw he was white knuckling the steering wheel. That made her smile. Maybe he was nervous too!

"You can do it, just do one thing at a time until it is all done." He advised. "I have to leave for New York tomorrow morning and I won't be back in Seattle until next Friday. That's why I wanted to go out tonight." They listen to the radio for a few minutes. Ana looks around the interior of his car.

"Have you had this car very long? I don't think Mia has mentioned you having it." She said in an attempt to make conversation.

"No, I got it last week. It was on order, I had it custom made." He grinned at her. "Like it?"

"Yes, I do. I need to get a car. I might have to get one of these myself." She teased. He looked shocked.

"This is a lot of car to handle, Ana. You need a little Beemer Coupe or a Mercedes." He said smiling to take the sting out of his words. She laughed.

"I was teasing. This is a little out of my price range, not to mention my comfort zone." She crossed her legs. "Kate drives me around, I still don't do much driving on my own. Traffic makes me nervous."

"We're here. I will come around and open the door for you." He said as he put the car in park and jumped out. The valet came running over to them with a big smile on his face. "Please don't dent it, I just got it!" He said seriously to the valet. He just nodded his head, eager to drive the fancy sports car.

Christian opened the car door for Ana and helped her get out and they went inside and waited for the elevator to take them up to the top floor where the restaurant was located. There were a few more people waiting to go up. Ana felt like someone was staring at her. She turned her head in time to see a paparazzi snap her picture.

"Damn it." Christian muttered. _Why are the damn paparazzi here?_ He thought as he took his cell phone out and texted Taylor, his bodyguard: paparazzi in the lobby. Took picture of Ana and myself. Get that picture. Taylor texted back: I'm on it.

"I'm sorry about that. I will have Taylor take care of it. We shouldn't be in People or on the Seattle Nooz website. I wanted our first date to be normal." He grimaced. "I hope that doesn't change your mind about our date?" He asked.

"No. Someone took a picture of me coming out of Starbucks and it was in People magazine as what's trending in fashion. I just had on skinny jeans and a cardigan sweater over a plain shirt. I don't get it. I am just an ordinary person, as are you." She took his hand. "Let's enjoy our evening, shall we? I am really hungry, you said the sushi was good. I'll hold you to that!"

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I had a guest reviewer give a review on one of my other stories that was very harsh and it took me several days to get over it. Please be kind. I do this for fun and it crushed me. It was hard to get back the nerve to continue writing this story.**

 ****I also updated my Pinterest page for this story. Check it out!****


	12. Chapter 12

LONELY HEARTS

Chapter 12

A lot of Firsts

By Tvdfanpam

Christian and Ana got in the elevator and made their way up to the restaurant on the top floor of the building. Conversation stopped when they got out of the elevator and walked across the expansive lobby.

Ana was nervous, this was her very first date. She didn't want to embarrass herself so she had to concentrate on not falling down in the high heeled shoes Kate insisted she wear with her dress. Christian put his hand on the small of her back, causing her to shiver. He looked down at her.

"Relax, this is a first for me too. You are the first woman I have ever taken out on a date. We will do this and it will be good!" He smiled at her. "You are very beautiful, if I forgot to tell you earlier. That dress matches your eyes perfectly. You should always wear blue, it's very becoming on you." She blushed and whispered a shy thank you to him.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey. Your table is ready. If you and your date will follow me, I will seat you immediately." The maître d said as he grabbed the menus and led them into the restaurant. "I hope this table is satisfactory?" He asked politely. Christian nodded that it was, they sat down and busied themselves reading the menus.

"We could have sushi for our appetizer then something else for the entrée?" Christian asked politely. Ana looked at the menu, frowning. "What? If you don't see something you like, the chef will make anything you want!" Christian said in a rush, leaning forward.

"Sorry, it's not that. This is a big selection. What would you recommend? I am not a big eater." She said softly, embarrassed.

"Any of the fish dishes or the filet mignon are the chef specialties. Whatever you don't eat or can't eat, they will wrap up in a doggie bag for you to take back to the dorms." He said reassuring her. "I am going to have the salmon with the rice pilaf and asparagus." He closed the menu and the waiter appeared.

"Would you like to order or do you need a few more minutes?" He said earnestly. Christian looked at Ana and she spoke up shyly.

"I would like the 6 oz. filet medium with a baked potato with butter, no sour cream and a house salad with ranch dressing." The waiter nodded then turned to Christian who gave his order. They both stuck with iced tea. Christian because he wanted to keep his wits about him and he was driving; Ana because she was not old enough to drink legally.

"Have you owned this restaurant very long? It is always on the Best Place to eat in Seattle List." Ana said making conversation. "I hear the chef was brought in from Europe and you had to buy him a house and a new car before he would come here to work." She smiled at him, eyes twinkling.

"It's all true. I wanted the best and that was the only way he would agree to come here. Plus I had to pay for his daughter's private schooling." He grinned back at her. "That's a secret though. Don't tell anyone!" His eyes twinkled as he smiled back at her.

"Never." She vowed. "I am a great secret keeper, you can tell me anything."

"I wanted to ask you out the first time I saw you outside Dr. Flynn's office. You were the prettiest girl I had ever seen. My mother was so surprised when I told her that I spoke to you that day. She hasn't ever heard me talk about a girl or seen me with one, she thought I was gay!" He confessed then took a sip of his tea. "I know you think I am too old for you, but I'm not. You have an old soul; you're the most grown up 19 year old I have ever met. I think we are the same age intellectually."

Ana sat there in shock. "I don't know what to say. I know there is a connection, I felt it the first time we touched. You are so far out of my league though, I don't understand why you would want to waste your time with me." She had tears in her eyes. "I have goals that I set for myself and want to reach them before I get too involved with someone. You are a great guy and I will be happy to go out with you now and then but please don't pressure me for more, I'm not ready for anything else right now." He reached across the table and took her hand.

"I won't rush you. I know your writing is very important to you. I am still growing my business; but I get lonely and I really want to get to know you better. I do travel a lot but would love to spend more time with you when we both have the time." He said smiling at her. "I would say let's be friends with benefits but that would send the wrong message; how about we be special friends?"

"I would like that. My birth mother told me from the time I was five years old that I prevented her from doing what she wanted with her life and that made me afraid to live my own life. I have always analyzed every decision to death, as Kate would say, for fear that I would make the wrong choice." Ana confessed. "I have never told anyone that before." She looked up at him.

"Your secret is safe with me." He said sincerely as the waiter brought their food and they began to eat. "Thank you for sharing that with me. Please know you can tell me anything, I won't judge you." He cut into his salmon. "Now, be thinking about what you want for dessert because the chef makes the best desserts! Do you like lemon cake? It is the best in the world, literally!"

 **A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews. I will continue the story. I'm glad you like it!**


	13. Chapter 13

LONELY HEARTS

Chapter 13

More firsts

By Tvdfanpam

After eating literally the 'best lemon cake' in the world, Christian and Ana left the restaurant and went down the elevator and waited for his car at the valet stand. He helped Ana into the car and turned to her. "Would you mind if we go back to my place? I want to show you something." He asked nicely. Ana's eyes widened.

"Do you use that pick up line on all the girls?" She asked with a smile. "And I don't want to know if it works!" She laughed at his surprised expression. He grinned back at her.

"I haven't had any girls in my home, I'll have you know. Except for my new housekeeper, Mrs. Jones, that is." He stammered. "Mia doesn't count either because she is my sister. Or my mother. I mean I haven't brought any dates to my apartment!" He stopped before he put his foot in his mouth.

"Yes, we can stop by your apartment, but I have a 10:00 pm curfew and I have an early class tomorrow." She reached over and patted his leg. "No sex on the first date, Kate made me promise." She smiled at his shocked look.

"Okay, fine. I think there is a three date minimum before sex is on the table anyway. That's according to Cosmo." He said teasing her, watching her face turn bright red. "Just trying to establish the rules!"

"Well, I have more of a 10 date minimum before I even think about adding sex to the mix. Let's take one date at a time, shall we?" She was still red in the face. "What do you want to show me?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's a surprise. I have been working on it for a while. You'll like it." He pulled into the underground parking garage for his apartment building and punched a code into the speaker by the gate. The gate raised and he slowly pulled inside and drove to his assigned spot by the elevator. "Yes, I had to pay extra to get parking spots by the elevator." He said before she could ask. "We won't be here long, I promise." He reassured her as he helped her out of the car and beeped it locked. They walked hand in hand to the elevator and he let her hand go for a minute before he imputed a code into the elevator.

They rode in silence to the penthouse and he stepped aside so she could walk out first. "After you." He followed her into the apartment and set his jacket down on the sofa. "Would you like anything to drink before we take a tour of the place?" He asked as a gracious host should.

"Thank you, no. I'm still stuffed from dinner. Thank you for taking me to your restaurant, by the way. It was a wonderful meal. Please let the chef know everything was great and I will dream about that cake." She said smiling as she followed him up the stairs to the second floor. He paused outside a closed door.

"Close your eyes and you will get a big surprise." He said playfully as he ushered her into the room. "Okay, you can open them now!" He said with pride as he showed her his new library.

She stood there taking in the view. It was as big as her apartment, floor to ceiling books. "It's awesome!" She walked over to one of the shelves and scanned the titles. "Some of these books look old; are you a rare book collector or just first editions?" She reached out and touched one after raising her eyebrows in question to him.

"Please feel free to touch any and all of them. I bought them with you in mind, I must confess. Hearing you talk about all the books you have read made me realize that I need to preserve the books from the past. With books going digital, I thought these would be a good investment. Who knows how long printed books will be around? I even have your books in here." He walked over to the coffee table in front of a leather sofa and picked one of them up. "Would you do me the honor of signing these books for me? I want to add them to my collection!"

She turned to him with tears in her eyes. "I would be happy to sign these for you. This is the best first date ever!" She took the pen he held out to her and sat down on the sofa and began writing in one then the other one. She handed them back to him. "Don't read what I wrote until later okay?" Her voice was thick with unshed tears. She stood up and walked over to him. He looked down at her and couldn't help himself.

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He smiled at her surprised expression. That made him want to kiss her again so he did! She gasped in surprise and he deepened the kiss, tasting her sweet mouth. He gently released her rubbing her arms as he stepped back a little ways.

"I agree, it is the best first date ever." He said smiling at her as he took her hand and led her out of the room. "Let's get you home baby."

 **A/N: Thank you all for your kind words, it's just the encouragement I needed to keep going. You inspired me to write a chapter mid-week. Hope you enjoyed the rest of their date!**


	14. Chapter 14

LONELY HEARTS

Chapter 14

Guest Speaker?

By Tvdfanpam

Christian took Ana back to her dorm and dropped her off after getting a good night kiss. She went back to her room with a dreamy look on her face. Kate was waiting anxiously for her to come back and pounced on her the minute she walked in the room.

"How was it? Did he kiss you good night? Are you officially dating now? Where did you go? You didn't have sex with him on the first date, did you?" Kate said all of that in one big rush. Ana stood there stunned, then started laughing.

"It was great. Yes, yes, kind of. We went to his restaurant The Mile High Club and god no!" She said trying to reach behind her and unzip her dress. She took her shoes off and Kate unzipped her dress for her. "Thanks. I am really sleepy, going to wash my face and go to bed." She said as she put her pajamas on and grabbed her bag with her tooth brush and face wash in it. She turned to go and Kate stepped in front of her.

"Really Ana!" She said exasperated. "I want the whole story. Blow by blow. Spill it sister." She said crossing her arms and tapping her foot in irritation at her. Ana smiled and walked past her.

"Not happening. I never kiss and tell." She said smiling at her sister as she walked out of the room. Kate was in bed typing on her laptop when Ana came back in the room. "He took me back to his apartment after dinner and showed me his library. He has my books!"

"He sure knows what makes you tick." She said smiling back at Ana. "His fancy car and his fat bank account probably don't impress you at all." She marveled. Ana shook her head at her.

"He wants to date exclusively. I told him I would date him occasionally, but I am busy with school and writing and I don't know if I want a boyfriend right now. Don't get me wrong, he's great but he's so larger than life that I don't know if I measure up to him. He's going to be a powerful man someday and I just want to write books and read books too. I don't know if I could be a good partner for him." She confessed to Kate a little tearfully. Kate came over to Ana's bed and sat down beside her.

"If you birth mother was still around, I would slap her silly. You are a great person Ana. Any man would be very proud to date you or marry you if it comes to that. Don't sell yourself short. Just let things happen naturally and don't analyze it to death." Kate said hugging her.

"Thanks, you are the best sister. I am so glad I have you in my life." She hugged her back. "Now, I really have to go to sleep, I have two quizzes tomorrow!"

The next morning, Ana was packing her backpack to leave her English Lit. Class. The majority of students had left the room already. Ana had to finish her notes so she was a little behind. The professor came up to her and stopped.

"Hello Ana. I'm glad to have you in my class this year. I have read your books and I was happy to hear you decided on the University of Washington for college. Would you consider being a guest speaker in my class when we discuss creative writing? We haven't had a published author at our school for a few years and certainly not one as young as you." She waited expectantly while Ana stood there in shock.

"Well, I will have to think about it and get back with you on Monday. Thanks for asking but I am shocked to say the least. I haven't had any speaking engagements yet, just interviews."

"Yes, you were on The Today Show last year, weren't you?" She asked. "That is quite an accomplishment in itself, besides your books. I heard you have two more about to come out and your children's book will be a series. Could we do lunch sometime? I would love to pick your brain."

"Okay, I will get back with you on Monday about lunch and speaking to the class. I am really shy and wouldn't want to talk to a big group." She explained to the professor as she gathered up her backpack and walked towards the door. "Thanks for asking though, it's a little bit surreal."

"Have a good weekend, your first week of college is behind you now." She joked. "It'll get easier now that you know what to expect." She said as Ana waved and walked out.

Ana grabbed her phone and dialed Christian. "Hey!" She said a little breathless. "Are you busy?" She asked as she walked out of the English Building and back to her dorm. She had an hour break before her next class.

"Just in a meeting." He said as he signaled to the other people in the room that he would step out for a minute. "What's up?" He said as he stepped out in the hall.

"I just got out of my English Lit. Class, the professor asked me if I would be a guest speaker when we start the unit on Creative Writing!" She said in awe. "It is so weird to have a professor talk to me like a real writer!"

"Well, baby. You are a real writer. You have four books published and more coming out next year. Are you going to do it? It would be a great experience for you. You could get some experience talking to a small group then when you are asked to talk in front of bigger groups it won't be so overwhelming." He reasoned. "Think about it. You should always do one thing every day that scares you. It is how we grow!" He said earnestly. "But, I would also ask the professor if you will get class credit for it. You are in college to learn and get an education, BTW!" He laughed at his own little joke. "I loved the quote by EE Cummings you wrote to me in your book: **It takes courage to grow up and become who you really** **are**. I felt like you were talking about both of us!"

"I was. I admire you and I want to be someone you will be proud to be with." She confessed. "Okay, thanks for the pep talk. I'll let you get back to your meeting. Call me later?" She asked softly. "I miss you already and I just saw you last night."

He smiled and took a deep breath. "I miss you too Ana. We'll have another date when I get back to Seattle, you can bet on it!" He said hanging up the phone.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing the story. It means a lot to me. I like the quote: Do one thing every day that scares you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**LONELY HEARTS**

 **Chapter 15**

 **One Thing that Scares You**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

Three weeks later and Ana was sweating it outside her English Lit. Class. She was speaking to the class today and was very nervous about it. Christian was going to be there as a guest to the class so he could hear her speak. She really tried hard to talk him out of coming but he won that argument. She took a deep breath and walked in the classroom.

The professor nodded to her as she walked in and took her seat. There were more people in the lecture hall than usual. That was starting to freak her out. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She took it out and saw a text from Kate: **You can do this! Focus on Christian like you are the only two people in the** **room. Love you. Call me afterwards!** Ana smiled and put her phone back in her pocket. Just what she needed; words of encouragement!

"Class, today we will hear from Ana Cavanaugh, a published author of four books and a student here at University of Washington. She will be talking to us about how she got the inspiration to write and the process she uses to write her books." The professor indicated for Ana to take the podium.

"Do one thing every day that scares you has become my motto of late." She starts off. "I have always loved books and the way they will take you on an adventure or teach you something new or give you experiences that you might not be able to experience anywhere else but in the pages of a book. When I wrote my story about my adoption, I just wanted to get it out of my head. I didn't think anyone else would be interested. Write about what you are passionate about, something you need to get off your chest or in my case, out of my head." She smiled when people laughed. "Don't get bogged down in the details. I took an experience that I had and wanted to share with others because there are so many children out there that need to be adopted and I thought by sharing my story, that someone would be open to adopting a child. It was painful to write how my birth mother ignored me but I needed to get the feelings out and that was the way it worked for me. My whole life I have been drawn to books; books gave me the family I didn't have before my adoption.

If writing is something you want to do with your life, don't wait and don't think that now is not a good time to start. I have four books published and two more that will come out next year and drafts for three more. I started writing stories when I was ten years old. Don't let your age or your friends or family stop you if it is what you want to do. Write every day, at least 1500 words. Don't edit your work now; that will come later. Set aside time in the morning before the day gets away with you. The more you write, the better you will get at it. Write down ten topics and write five paragraphs about each one. That can be your rough drafts for your stories.

Find your passion; I was fortunate to find mine early in life. If my birth mother had paid more attention to me or had just wanted my company, I might not have been motivated to write as much as I have. I used to make up stories about the family I wanted but didn't have. I took a bad situation and made the best out of it. You can do anything you set your mind to; you just have to do it!" She said earnestly. "Toni Morrison said: **If there's a book you want to read but it hasn't been** **written yet, then you must write it!** " She ended and nodded to the professor.

"Thank you Ana. That was very inspiring. Class, you need to write 1000 words on something that inspires you. See you on Wednesday, class dismissed." The professor walked down off the platform and walked over to Ana. "Would you consider talking to my other classes Ana? You did a great job!" She said as she shook Ana's hand.

"Well, I would have to get permission from my other professors; I have a full schedule." She said. "I'll talk to you more about it later." She walked over to where Christian was waiting by the door. He had a big smile on his face.

"Baby, that was great! My shy girl owned the room! People were hanging on your every word. I even saw some people taking notes! You rocked it!" He was grinning ear to ear. "I'm so proud of you." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her on the cheek. "Would you have time to grab some lunch, Miss College Girl Author Extraordinaire?"

"Yes, I'm starving. I couldn't eat, I was so nervous. But I have to call Kate. She is waiting to hear about my speech." Ana had her phone out and was dialing Kate. "Hey sis. It's over, thank goodness. I think it went well. The professor asked me to talk to her other classes!" She holds the phone out from her ear. "Gee Kate, not so loud; you'll break my eardrum! I'll talk to you after classes are over, bye!" She hung up and turned to Christian. "Thanks for coming today, I was nervous about you being here, but glad you came." She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. "Lunch is on me! Subway here we come!" She grinned at him and grabbed his hand and led him towards the student union food court.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I had a lot of great reviews for the last chapter, you guys rock!**


	16. Chapter 16

**LONELY HEARTS**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Stalker on Campus**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

Ana was a popular speaker on campus. Her unassuming nature and her passion for writing made her a role model to all wannabe writers. She was asked to do an interview on the local morning show when her latest book was due to come out. Christian took her to the TV station for moral support and when the news anchor saw who her companion was, he persuaded Christian to come out and interview with her. They became the latest sensation when it was revealed that they had been dating for a while. That was the scoop of the year!

The headline in the Seattle Nooz read: SEATTLE'S NEWEST POWER COUPLE along with a picture of them smiling at each other and holding hands. It was embarrassing to Ana. She didn't like the spotlight on herself and she was afraid she would embarrass Christian. He was secretly thrilled about it. If it was in the news, then it must be true!

The downside to fame was that she was going to have to have a body guard thanks to the friendly fans that would stop her on campus. Once she was backed into a corner in the Student Center and she was about to have a panic attack before one of the U of W football team members came to her rescue. "Clear out, you are scaring her. Back to class." Said Luke Sawyer, a senior on the team. He was intimidating and as big as a refrigerator. He smiled at her kindly. "Would you like me to walk you back to your dorm or do you have a class?" He asked trying to coax her out of the corner she was standing in.

"Thank you. I have a class in the English Building. That would be great." She said shyly. "I was about to faint. I couldn't breathe. I texted my dad and he is on his way over here. He thinks I should come home for a few days." She said in a rush, shaking all over.

"That would probably be a good idea. I'm Luke Sawyer and you're Ana Cavanaugh the writer." He said grinning at her. "Nice to meet you." They walked in silence for a few minutes. "I can walk you back to your dorm after class, if you want. I have a class in the English Building too. I'll meet you after class?" He asked a little too eagerly with a smile on his face.

"Um, thanks anyway but my dad will meet me and take me home. It was great meeting you Luke. Thanks for rescuing me back there." She said shyly as she touched his arm. He grabbed her hand.

"Anytime Ana." He squeezed her hand and winked at her then turned and walked away. She walked into her class and sat down. The professor started class and Ana was lost in 18 Century Literature and was surprised when the class was over. She gathered up her books and her laptop and walked out to find her father and the University President standing outside her class in the hallway waiting for her.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" Her dad asked her as he hugged her close. "I saw the footage of you in the Student Center and was afraid for you. One of the people trying to get close to you is that same man who was following you last summer. We need to get a restraining order on Jack Hyde." He said seriously as he took her back pack and steered her towards the exit. "President Johnson wants to assign campus security to you so you will be safe. Christian has been calling me nonstop. He thinks you need a body guard. Your mother wants you to come home for the rest of the week." He said all of this in a rush.

"I think I will go home for a few days dad. Let's go back to my dorm and I will get what I need for the rest of the week." She said as she walked between her dad and the University President. Her phone buzzed with a text from Christian: Baby, are you okay? She texted back: Better now, just shook up. Going home for the rest of the week. Christian: Good place to be. Call you later. Ana: K .

The rest of the walk back through the campus was quiet as the men escorted her to her dorm. The University President paused outside her building. "Ana, we will do whatever we need to do to keep you safe on campus. We haven't had a celebrity here for a few years since Anna Kendrick graduated. Two famous Ana's!" He said smiling down at her. "You're both very tiny." He studied her for a few minutes more then turned towards her dad. "We will have campus security assigned to Ana by next Monday." He shook hands with Mr. Cavanaugh and nodded to Ana and walked away.

Her dad followed Ana into the dorm and paused. "I will wait for you down here dear. Pack light." He cautioned. "I know you have a lot of clothes at home you never wear."

"Gee dad, I didn't know you were the fashion police." She said grinning. "Be right back." She ran to the elevator and went up to her room. She opened her door with her key and was surprised to see her sister there. "I'm glad you're here, I'm going home for a few days. I had an incident in the student center and dad thinks I need to get off campus for a little bit. Do you want to come with us? He's downstairs waiting for me." She turned back to her pile of stuff on her bed and missed the shocked look on Kate's face.

"What kind of incident? Are you okay?" Kate stammered. "Of course I am going with you. I don't want to be here if you're not here. I'll grab a few things."

"You were right, I was wrong. Are you happy now? I am going to have to have security with me. I got scared when the crowd circled me, I thought I was going to have a panic attack." She confessed tearfully to her sister. Kate ran over and hugged her close.

"We just want you to be safe. Nobody is trying to run your life or spy on you. You are so small it wouldn't take much for someone to pick you up and throw you over their shoulder and take off with you." Kate said wringing her hands. "Christian called me. He wants me to try to talk you into interviewing those men he researched for your personal protection detail. You can even have a woman if you will feel less awkward." She smiled hopefully at Ana.

Ana threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine, I will have dad help me. This is so weird. I just want to write books, not be stalked like I'm Selena Gomez or someone who's dating someone famous or something." Ana's phone buzzed and she looked down at it. "Dad's ready to go." She grabbed her stuff and followed her sister out of the room and turned to lock it.

They went down in the elevator in silence. The door dinged open and Ana was looking down at her phone and walked right into someone! She looked up to apologize and into Christian's waiting arms. He hugged her tight to him in relief.

"Oh Ana. Thank God you are okay! I was worried sick. I have two men on standby that can meet you tonight or tomorrow and start working right away." He was talking fast as he held on tight to his girl, breathing in her strawberry scented hair. "If something happened to you, I would die. You're my whole world." He whispered in her ear as he still held her. She backed up a little and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Do you want to come with us back to my parents' house? Kate and I will be staying the rest of the week at home." She asked softly as she leaned back into his embrace. "I'm glad you're here. I missed you this week. Are you home for a few days?" She asked softly again, trying to have a somewhat private conversation with her boyfriend while her dad and sister watched and waited.

"Yea, I will take you in my car and your dad will take Kate." He turned to Mr. Cavanaugh. "We'll be right behind you." They all walked out together and towards the parking lot. Christian helped Ana into the back of his SUV and got in beside her and Taylor started the car while they buckled up. "I wish you would reconsider moving in with me. I could have a driver take you to class and drop you off at each building." He said hopefully, taking her hand and kissing the palm. Ana giggled.

"Yea, that would go over like a lead balloon with my parents! My dad would shoot you first then ask questions second. I know you want me with you, but I'm not ready to live together yet. We haven't even been, um, intimate together yet." She said shyly, her face red now, glancing at Taylor. "Let's see how this school year goes first; Kate wants us to get an apartment next year. I think that will happen before you and I live together." She looked at her hands. "I just don't want to rush into anything. Please be patient with me."

"Ana, baby. I would wait forever to be with you. You are it for me. I love you." He said softly then leaned in and kissed her lips. "If you lived with me, you could have your own room or we could elope and get married and then your dad wouldn't be ready to shoot me. I would do whatever you want!" He stared deeply into her beautiful blue eyes. "Think about it, okay? That's all I ask."

She sighed into his arms. "I love you too, Christian. I knew you were it for me when I saw you in the doctor's office. I'm just afraid I won't be enough for you. I am a shy girl and you are in the spotlight so much. I nearly had a panic attack today when the crowd circled me. I don't know if I can live my life in the public eye." She said sadly. He squeezed her and kissed her hair.

"I won't let you go, you'll just have to try. Please? For me?" He begged.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading my story and for sticking with it. I have been really busy lately and haven't had much time to write. Hopefully, this summer will not be so busy that I can't update at least once a week. That is my goal.**


	17. Chapter 17

**LONELY HEARTS**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Next Step**

 **By Tvdfanpam**

Ana made it through her first year of college. She was done studying for finals and was sure that she had passed all her classes! The second semester went better than the first since she knew what to expect and she had two body guards that followed her everywhere she went. That wasn't much fun but she felt safer and it gave her family and her boyfriend peace of mind. She was looking forward to a fun summer!

Ana and Kate were moving into their first apartment! It was in the same building as Christian's and their dad deemed it safe since it was a secure building with state of the art security. Twenty four/seven surveillance and secure doorways and elevators. Their mother was a basket case; her two girls moving out of the house at the same time! It was two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room/dining room combo and a small kitchen, which was okay since the girls weren't very good cooks. Ana also had a small room that would be her office.

The apartment was paid for by Ana's profits from her book sales. It would be her new permanent home. She was taking two classes this summer and Kate was interning again at their dad's newspaper office. Ana hoped to finish college in three years. She had several outlines for future books and wanted to write full time but she promised her parents she would graduate college first.

Christian had a busy year as well. He was on his way to being one of the youngest billionaires in the country and had business interests in several foreign countries. He was wooing Ana in his spare time. He succeeded in getting her in the same building as himself so he could see his girl a lot more often. His next goal was to have her become engaged to him. He set his sights on a long engagement then a big flashy wedding. He wasn't sure if Ana would go for the flashy wedding though. She was more of a quietly elope kind of girl.

"Hello baby. How was your day?" He asked breathlessly into the phone. He didn't want her to know how excited he was for her to be so close to him. "Are you all moved in?" He made conversation as he drove through the Seattle traffic. "Let's celebrate your new home; we can go to dinner at The Mile Club." He tried coaxing a date out of her. He could hear noise in the background. "What's going on?"

"Well, Kate has invited some friends from school over to help us move. Do you remember Jose?" Silence greeted her which indicated he did indeed remember Jose! "He's here and so is Mia and her friend Lily. I don't know why Lily is here, she keeps whining about lifting anything heavier than a pair of shoes!" Ana rolled her eyes even though Christian couldn't see her. "There were two more people here but they left after the furniture was arranged." She could hear him breathing. "Don't worry I wasn't alone with him."

"Baby, I trust you, I just don't trust Jose. He has it bad for you." He said softly. "I am almost there, I can't wait to see your new place. Is it okay if I stop by?" He said sweetly.

"Of course it is. You don't have to ask. Use your key that will freak Kate out. She doesn't know you have one yet!" Ana laughed into the phone. "See you soon!" She said as she hung up and walked back into the living room where the rest of the group was sitting around resting. "Thanks for helping us move in and unpack." Ana said to the room at large, meaning Jose and Lily. There was no need to thank Mia, she wouldn't accept it anyway. "I am going to work on my room, see you guys later." She said hoping they would take the hint and leave. They did as they got up and Lily grabbed her purse.

"Glad this is over, Mia let's go. I need a manicure! I think I broke a nail!" She complained all the way out. Mia hugged the girls and rolled her eyes at Lily.

"I'll come back by later alone." She said softly to Ana. "Sorry, I couldn't get rid of her today." Ana smiled back.

"It's okay. Just don't bring her back." She said meaningfully. "I don't like her and we will never be friends." Mia grimaced and nodded.

"I'll be going too. Let me know if you need any help rearranging furniture or moving boxes. I can come back." Jose said hopefully. He didn't want to leave. "Do you want to go get a pizza or something?" He said hopefully.

"Um, thanks but I have plans. See you around." Ana said giving him a brief hug as she walked him to the door. She let him out and turned to Kate. "Please don't invite him over here again. Christian is so jealous of him. He gives me the creeps. I know he is your friend but every time I would look up today, he would be staring at me." Kate stood there with her mouth open.

"I'm sorry Ana. He was sitting at the same table in the library when I was talking about us moving and invited himself to help us. I didn't know how to say no. I only wanted Luke and Jonathan to help. It's too bad Luke had to leave, he is so hot!" Kate said fanning herself. "While I am still feeling it, I am going to go organize my closet. I am so excited to be here. This is a big moment for us! Our first apartment!" She rushed over to Ana and hugged her. "We adults now!"

Ana laughed at her. "Yeah, and we're living the dream!" They were dancing to the song on the radio when the door opened and Christian walked in.

"I see the party has started without me." He grinned at them. Ana danced over to him and threw her arms around him, giving him a big smacking kiss. Kate took that as her cue to go to her room.

"We're celebrating our new apartment! I'm glad you're here. I have so much to show you." She dragged him off to the kitchen. "Look we have food in our refrigerator that we bought ourselves! Kate and I went to the market like grownups!" Ana giggled. "Sorry, I am getting tired and everything is funny when I get tired."

"I want to see your room Miss Cavanaugh." He said softly, holding her close. "I hope I get asked to sleep over soon." He whispered in her ear. She blushed but pulled him into her room and shut the door.

"Since I plan on living here for a while, I bought a new bed." She gestured to the queen size black iron bed that was piled high with a fluffy comforter and lots of new pillows. "It should be big enough for two."

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am going to try to post a new chapter on Sundays. Oh, and I updated Pinterest. Check it out.


	18. Chapter 18

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 18

Unexpected News

Ana was the type of girl to prepare for everything, so she made an appointment with Dr. Greene to have a check up and get on birth control pills. She was ready to take the next step in her relationship with Christian and she didn't want to follow in her birth mother's footsteps.

"Hello Ana. How are you feeling today? What brings you in?" Asked Dr. Greene kindly as she stopped at the sink and washed her hands as she came into the exam room.

"Hello Dr. Greene. I feel fine. I have a steady boyfriend now and I am in college and I wanted to get on birth control." Ana explained calmly. She didn't even blush, she had rehearsed this speech in the car on the way over.

"Okay, that is very responsible of you. We will do an exam and make sure everything is okay then we will discuss your options." She said as she approached Ana on the exam table, helping her get in position for the exam. "Relax, it will be over soon." Dr. Greene said as she probed Ana's abdomen checking for abnormalities. She frowned. "Have you been having regular periods?" She asked Ana.

"No, not really. I have a really intense period that lasts 5-7 days then go two to three months before I have the next one. I was hoping that birth control pills would help regulate my cycle. Did you feel something?" Ana asked anxiously since Dr. Greene had made a circuit around her abdomen twice now.

"Have you experienced any pain in your pelvic region in between your periods?" Dr. Greene asked her as she pressed down a little stronger. Ana winced. "Is that a little tender?" She asked as she pressed in the region of her right ovary.

"Yes, it is. I have had a few times between periods when I would experience pain in my side and back then a very light period." Ana explained. "What do you think is wrong?" Ana asked, suddenly nervous. She came on her own and no one knew she was there.

"I'm not sure. I want to do a vaginal exam then an ultrasound to see what the lump is. It is possible you have a cyst on your right ovary." She explained calmly. "My ultrasound tech is really busy today so I will do that myself." She examined Ana and then helped her sit up on the table. "I will go get the portable ultrasound machine and be back in a few minutes. You can just hang out here, it will be over in a jiffy." Dr. Greene smiled and patted Ana's hand after she stood up and took her rubber gloves off then she tossed them in the trashcan on the way out the door.

Ana hopped down from the exam room table and fished her phone out of her purse. She dialed her mother's number and waited for her to answer. It went to voicemail. She left a message to have her call her back then sent her a text: I'm at the doctor's office. I have to have an ultrasound on my abdomen. Dr. Greene thinks I have a cyst on my ovary. I will call you when I get done. She decided to call Christian next. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey baby. I was just thinking about you; you must have been reading my mind." He said glad to hear from his girl. "Are you having a good day?" He asked casually. "I'm glad you called." He said as he sat back in his chair.

"I am at the doctor's office. I came in for a checkup and to get on birth control pills. Dr. Greene is coming back in soon to do an ultrasound on my abdomen. She thinks I may have a cyst on my ovary." Ana said. "I am here alone and wasn't expecting this." Ana took a big shaky breath. "I tried to call my mom but she is teaching summer school and didn't answer her phone." She said with a sob. "I'm nervous. I wasn't expecting this." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Christian grabbed his hair with his free hand. He was not sure what to do or say. This was really out of his comfort zone but he hated that Ana was in distress. "Baby, text me the address and I will come pick you up. I will wait in the waiting room for you." He said softly. "Everything will be fine. I love you." He said hanging up and grabbing his suit jacket as he walked out of his office. "Taylor, let's go. Andrea, cancel the rest of my appointments this afternoon." He said as he ran towards the elevator.

"Sir, what is wrong?" Taylor asked urgently. Christian hesitated, not sure what to say.

"Ana is at the doctor's office and had something unexpectedly come up. I need to go to her." He looked down at his phone, Ana had sent him the address of Dr. Greene's office. He was on pins and needles the whole drive over to the doctor's office. He ran into the building as soon as Taylor stopped the car and raced to Dr. Greene's office.

He was surprised to see all the pregnant women and small children and babies in the waiting room. He was way out of his element now in his suit and tie with his body guard in tow. They took a seat at the far end of the room and Christian texted Ana that they were there waiting for her. A few minutes later he saw her coming out to the waiting room. He jumped up to meet her. She went to him and he hugged her close to him. "Let's go baby. Taylor will come back for your car." He said as he kept his arm around her and led her out of the office. He handed her his handkerchief to wipe her tears that wouldn't stop falling.

"Thanks for coming. I felt blindsided by the turn of events. I didn't know what to do." She said tearfully. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"I am glad you called me. I will always be there for you, no matter what is wrong. Do you feel like telling me what the doctor said?" He asked gently. He wanted to know but knew it was an embarrassing subject for Ana.

She nodded. He helped her get in the car and helped her get her seat belt on. He got his on and put his arm around her. "Dr. Greene did an ultrasound on my abdomen after she examined me. She felt a lump or a mass where my right ovary should be. The ultrasound showed my ovary enlarged due to a cyst on it. The doctor recommended surgery to remove the cyst. She thought she could save my ovary but wouldn't know for sure until she got in there." Ana was shaking from the stress of it. Her lips were white.

"Baby, look at me. Let's go right to my mom's office. She can answer any questions you may have." He took his phone out and called his mom. "Hello mother." He said when she answered on the first ring. "Ana has a small emergency and needs to see you. Can we come to your office right now?" He asked urgently.

"Yes darling, bring her on in. I'm between patients at the moment. What is wrong?" She asked breathlessly. Christian hesitated.

"She has a cyst on her ovary." He said finally. "Dr. Greene said it was a large one and recommended surgery to remove it." Grace gasped into the phone.

"I'll be waiting for you, come right on in to my office when you get here." She said firmly and hung up the phone with a sigh. "I hope she will be okay." She said softly. It would devastate Christian if something happened to Ana.

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it.


	19. Chapter 19

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 19

No Unicorns

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and for sticking with the story. There are over 300 reviews for this story and 45,000 views. That is awesome! Thanks so much!**

Grace was waiting for Ana and Christian when they got to her office. Ana was pale and shaking; Grace was going to have to give her a sedative if she got much worse. Ana's mom called back and was going to meet them there along with her dad.

Grace handed Ana a bottle of water and a pill hoping she would calm down. The pill helped so that when the Cavanaugh's got there Ana had a little color in her face. She burst into tears when she saw her mom. Mrs. Cavanaugh wrapped her girl in a hug. "It will be okay Ana. Whatever happens, we will be there for you. You will be fine." She reassured her daughter as she wiped her tears. "Grace, what are Ana's options? Can her ovary be saved if she needs to have surgery? Will she be able to have children naturally?" Mrs. Cavanaugh was on a fact finding mission.

Grace sat behind her desk and folded her hands in front as she looked at Ana then her parents. "I think the ovary has to come out because the ultrasound picture shows it is the size of an orange. Usually when it is that size, it has to come out. There's too much damage to save it. The left ovary is fine, nothing is wrong with it. Most women go on to experience normal pregnancies after losing an ovary. Dr. Greene was happy to send Ana's records so I could review them. She is very healthy and should recover quickly. Dr. Greene can schedule the surgery for next Thursday if you will consider this your second opinion." She waited for the information to sink in.

Christian was sitting there quietly freaking out. He hated that Ana had to have surgery! She wasn't 20 years old yet and to have to experience something like this! He looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back. He felt better seeing her smile. They could get through this!

Ana took a deep breath. She was glad Christian was there. He gave her the courage she needed. "Okay, I will do the surgery if you think it is necessary Grace. I know if I put it off, the cyst could rupture. Dr. Greene told me that if I waited, it could get worse."

Mrs. Cavanaugh hugged Ana close to her. "Grace, could you let Dr. Greene know that we agree to the surgery and to go ahead and schedule it? Is there any way you can consult with her on this? We would all feel better if you could." Christian looked at his mom. That was a good idea!

"Yes, I would be happy to consult with Dr. Greene. I have privileges at the hospital and can be there during the surgery." She said graciously. "Ana, a year from now, you won't even remember having the surgery. They do it by laparoscope now so you won't even have a scar!" She said trying to reassure the young girl. And there are women with only one ovary and/or one fallopian tube that conceive naturally."

Ana blushed at that statement. Christian smiled and her dad saw him smile at his daughter and he cleared his throat. "There will be plenty of time _in the future_ to discuss having babies." He frowned at Christian, not liking where his mind was going. They were discussing his daughter's health after all. Christian quickly looked away. He didn't want to face the wrath of Mr. Cavanaugh. Grace tried to hide her smile.

"I will get back with Dr. Greene today to confirm your surgery. Please let one of us know if you experience any pain before the surgery." She cautioned Ana. They all stood to go.

"Thank you Grace, I feel a lot better after talking to you." Ana hugged her. Grace squeezed her a little tighter.

"Anything for you my dear." She said softly. Christian kissed his mother's cheek.

"Thank you mother, I really appreciate all you have done." He said sincerely as he followed Ana and her parents out of the office. "I'll call you later." He paused outside the office. "Ana do you want me to take you home? Taylor picked up your car and it is in the parking garage at Escala." He waited for Ana to decide what she wanted to do.

"Yes, that will be fine. Mom and Dad I will call you later. Thanks for coming. I'm glad you were here." She hugged both of them and then took Christian's hand and they followed Taylor out to the car. He helped her get in and they drove away.

"Are you okay Baby?" He said softly as he stroked her hair. She was resting her head on his chest with her arms around him. She took a deep breath and shook her head yes. She tried to wipe a tear away without him seeing. He pulled her away from him softly. "Don't hide your tears from me Ana. I want to experience everything with you. You will be fine. One day when the time is right, we will have our family. Even if we have to adopt." He reassured her. She sighed into his chest and nodded.

The day of the surgery Ana was up early. She couldn't sleep worrying about the outcome. Christian had taken the day off work and she was waiting for him to take her to the hospital. Her parents were going to meet them there. He texted her he was on his way down to her apartment and she was waiting in the living room when he let himself in. Kate walked out of her room and followed Ana and Christian out of the apartment and got on the elevator with them. Nobody talked. They were all too worried to make small talk and it was 5:00 am!

Taylor pulled up under the awning of the surgery center and everyone got out. He got out too and got Ana's overnight bag out of the back of the SUV and handed it to Christian. "I will park and come find you sir." He said as he got back in the car and drove to the parking garage. They filed inside and Christian walked with Ana up to the desk to check in. They checked her in and put an arm band on her. They walked into the waiting room to wait for Ana's turn to be sent back to the pre op room.

The Cavanaugh family was there, even Ethan who hugged his second older sister tightly. "It will be fine Ana Banana, you'll see." He whispered as he hugged her tightly. He was taller than her and he liked to tease her about that. The family sat down and waited. Twenty minutes later they called Ana to come back and get prepped for her surgery. She hugged everyone and Christian pulled her close and kissed her on the lips softly.

"I love you Ana and that won't change. I'll see you after the surgery." He said as he let her go with the nurse assigned to her. She didn't know it but he had hired a private nurse that would be with her the whole time. It was for his peace of mind and her safety. He didn't want a lot of people around her before during and after her surgery. He was afraid of infection.

Mr. Cavanaugh and Ethan went to get coffee and donuts for everyone. Taylor came in with bagels and cream cheese. Nobody ate much. Kate was very quiet and she would pace the waiting room then sit down and stare at her phone. Christian didn't even pretend to do any work. He was a nervous wreck and was not sure he could concentrate on anything else anyway.

After what seemed like forever, Grace came out to the waiting room along with Dr. Greene. She looked grave. "Let's go in the private waiting room and we will update you on Ana's condition." She said seriously. They all followed her like sheep into the private waiting room and she shut the door. Ana's mom and dad looked at her warily and she nodded to Dr. Greene.

"Well, the surgery went as was expected. We weren't able to save her right ovary. It was quite large and if we waited even another week, it would have twisted in on itself. No cancer cells. She had some endometriosis though and we cleaned that out. We weren't anticipating finding that. If she stays on birth control until she is ready to conceive, she shouldn't experience infertility. But the endometriosis may have to be dealt with again before that happens." Dr. Greene looked around the room. "Any questions?"

Christian was anxious to see Ana. "How soon before she will be in her room?" Grace smiled at her son.

"She is in recovery now and should be in her room within an hour. She will be able to have visitors then." He nodded at his mom and then took his phone out. "Excuse me." He said to the room at large as he walked out of the waiting room. He had some flowers to order for his girl.

Ana opened her eyes and the first person she saw was Christian. He was standing beside a huge bouquet of Pink Roses. He looked relieved to see her open her eyes. "Hey." She croaked. "I'm alive!" She tried to joke but no one laughed. Christian came over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Yes, you are. I am so happy to see you." He whispered as he kissed her again. "You came through the surgery just fine." He reassured her when he could see the questions in her eyes. "Just minus one ovary." He confirmed. She nodded.

 **A/N: Life isn't always sunshine and unicorns. Sometimes the unicorns need a day off! Isn't that right Maria! Next chapter will have another time jump. Thanks again for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 20

Promises to Keep

Ana stayed in the hospital overnight then was discharged. Ran into problems when they tried to leave since Bill Gates' wife was in the same hospital having their first child and the paparazzi were camped outside. They got a two for one when someone recognized Ana. Taylor thought he was going to have to punch someone when a reporter asked what Ana was in the hospital for. A swift no comment and they loaded her into the waiting SUV. The ride back to Escala was quiet as Ana sat beside Christian with her head on his shoulder.

"I hope you like this. I want it to be a reminder that your life is just starting." Christian said as he handed Ana a pretty box. Ana took it from him and opened it. Inside it was a pretty silver charm bracelet with a charm that read: My story isn't over. "You have lots of life left to write about and I don't want you to think that you can't do everything you want in life." He smiled as he took her wrist and helped her put the bracelet on.

"Thank you Christian. I love it. It is something I can wear every day!" She reached up and pulled his face down so she could kiss his lips. "I can even add to this one!" She said excitedly. "I filled up my other charm bracelet. I think I can even wear them on the same wrist." She smiled for the first time that day. "It is the perfect gift to remind me that life goes on even when bad things happen."

Ana recovered from her surgery and began taking birth control pills. She felt better than she had felt in a long time and was given a clean bill of health from Dr. Greene. She was ready to take the next step with Christian. She texted him: Hi Baby. Are you home? He texted back immediately: Yes, just got out of the shower. Just finished working out with Taylor. Ana: Coming up. Christian: Okay, see you in a few.

He hurried to dress. Ana didn't usually come to visit him in his apartment. He was the one who stopped in on his way home from work most nights. Her birthday was coming up and he hurried to put the jewelry he had bought her in his night stand. He had been looking at it at night before he went to bed.

"Christian. I wanted to talk to you." Ana called out. Shit, I hope she isn't going to break up with me, he thought with a sinking feeling. He threw his shirt on and rushed out of his room.

"Hi Baby. Good to see you." He kissed her and pulled her to him. "You smell really good. I love your shampoo." He murmured in her ear as he kissed her neck. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I know. Why do you think I use it?" She teased. She stretched up on her tippy toes and kissed him again. "Can we talk?" She asked looking in his eyes. He had a sharp intake of breath as she led him to the sofa and they sat down together.

"We can talk about anything, Ana. What's on your mind?" He asked his beautiful girlfriend, the love of his life. "You aren't breaking up with me are you?" He said in a rush as he rubbed her hand.

"No, I'm not. I want to know when we are going to make love." She said looking directly into his eyes and smiling softly. His eyebrows raised and he scooted away from her a little bit. He rubbed the back of his neck and jumped up from the sofa.

"Are you sure you are ready for intimacy? Because once I have you, I'm not going to ever let you go." He said seriously. "You are the love of my life and once we make love, there is no turning back. I know you are nervous about this. Wait right here. I have something for you." He jumped up and ran into his room and got the box out of the night stand drawer. He walked calmly back into the living room and sat back down beside Ana. "This is for you. It is my promise to you that I love you and only you. When you are ready to be my wife, I will replace this with an engagement ring then add a wedding band." He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her left ring finger.

She stared at it wide eyed. "It's beautiful Christian. I will wear it proudly. Thank you. I love you too." She leaned over and kissed him. He lifted her up and took her into his room and shut the door.

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading and for reviewing my story. I have had a lot of fun writing it and will keep it going for a while longer.**


	21. Chapter 21

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 21

New Favorite Place

This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful husband of 31 years. I love you Babe! **This Chapter is rated PG-13**

Christian put Ana down in front of his king size bed. He rubbed her arms and stared at her and took a deep breath. "You have the softest skin I have ever felt. I wanted to keep touching you the first time we met and you bumped into me. It took everything in me not to caress your arms as I was holding you up." He smiled softly at her. "I was obsessed with the smell of your hair and I would dream about it at night. I would wake up sad because you weren't beside me so I could smell it and touch your skin whenever I wanted to."

"I love you Ana and I am so happy to be with you. I have never let someone into my heart. I never thought I would find someone to love and someone who would love me back." He whispered into her ear as he held her close and kissed her neck. He wiped a tear off her face with his thumb. "Don't cry." He said as he kissed her lips.

"These are happy tears. You make me so happy Christian. I love you so much. I love that I can be myself with you and you can do the same. I love everything about you from your floppy hair to your beautiful gray eyes and your keen mind and your soft heart. You're my everything." She said as she kissed him back. She stepped back and stepped out of her shoes. "I won't put up with women fawning all over you. You are mine and I am yours." He smiled wide at that.

"I love that you're jealous baby. That is so sexy." He grabbed her and kissed her passionately, his eyes going dark. "Are you sure you want this Ana?" He asked again. She nodded softly as he started undressing her. "I can't want to feel you skin to skin." He murmured in her ear as he pulled her shirt over her head and threw it down on the floor. He stood back and stared. She was wearing a blush pink bra. "I like that, you look good in lace." He helped her off with her shorts and stood there in awe at her in her matching pink lacy panties.

She blushed. "You are so beautiful baby. My imagination doesn't do you justice." He said as he took his shirt off and tossed it onto the floor next to hers. He unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his long toned legs and stepped out of them, standing there in his boxer briefs. He pulled the covers back off of the bed and picked her up and laid her gently down on it.

Afterwards, Ana laid with her head on Christian's chest as he stroked her hair and she traced lazy patterns on his stomach. Their legs were intertwined and Ana thought this was her new favorite place to be. She leaned up to him and kissed him. "Making love with you in person was so much better than what I could imagine. I think I have found my new favorite place: here with you." She smiled shyly. "I love how you smell too." She snuggled back down into his side and yawned really big. "I need a nap. You wore me out baby." She said as she yawned again and then was asleep.

Christian smiled down at her and pulled the covers up so his beautiful girlfriend wouldn't get cold. He hugged her tighter to him and drifted off to sleep thinking that this was the best day of his life.

He could hear the alarm going off beside him. He reached over to turn it off. Ana jumped out of bed. "Shit! I wasn't going to spend the night here!" She looked around for her clothes and started dressing hastily. Christian stared at her in shock.

"Baby, I'm glad you spent the night. I loved having you in my bed. I want you to get back in bed with me." He said with a wolfish grin as he watched her putting her shoes on. "Don't leave. Ana why are you leaving?" He asked seriously. "I just had the best night of my life and I don't want it to end. Do you regret it?" He asked with a sick feeling, not sure if he will like her answer.

"Of course I don't regret it. It was the best night of my life too. I love you. I always will. I am going to be late for a very important date!" He frowned.

"A date! A date with whom?" He asked quietly. He had her now he would never share her not in a million years.

She smiled. "I'm supposed to meet my Little Sister today. Remember, I know I told you about it. Kate, Mia and I all signed up to be Big Sisters. We are meeting our Little Sisters downtown at the Youth Center. We were going to go to breakfast first." She explained patiently as she walked over to the bed. "You are the only man I will ever date. Remember, we are engaged to be engaged." She said with a twinkle in her eye. "That means you can't date anyone else either." He laughed.

"Baby, I would marry you today if you would have me. I can guarantee that I won't be going on any dates with anyone besides you." He stood up, naked. She looked down at his morning wood and smiled. He smiled back. "See what you do to me?" He leered at her. "I'll see you later baby. Be safe. I love you too. Call me after you meet your Little Sister, I want to hear all about it."

She blew him a kiss and left the apartment. He went into the bathroom and started the shower and stepped in. He started to remember their night together then stopped as he looked down. He grinned then turned the water to cold to curb his libido.

 **A/N: Next chapter the girls meet their little sisters and then a time jump. I am trying to get Ana out of school. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I am so excited by all the views and favorites and followers and reviews on this story.**


	22. Chapter 22

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 22

Exciting News

Ana rushed downstairs and ran into her apartment. Kate looked up from drinking her coffee at the breakfast bar. "And where have you been young lady?" She said to her sister. Ana paused, unsure what to say to her. Kate grinned. "Relax, I know where you were. I texted Sawyer last night when you didn't text me back and he told me you stayed with Christian. No, let me rephrase that: He said it appeared you were staying overnight in the penthouse." She said making quotation marks with her hands. "He would never say you stayed with Christian." She was quick to correct when she saw the look of shock on Ana's face.

"Yes, I stayed with Christian and that is all I am going to say." She said with a smile. "Remember, I don't kiss and tell." She taunted Kate as she danced out of the room. "Taking a quick shower. Be ready in 20 minutes." She ran into her room and peeled off her clothes as she raced around. In no time at all she was running back out. Kate had a travel mug of coffee for her ready and waiting. "Thanks, you're the best sister ever!" They walked out of the apartment and Kate locked the door behind her. Sawyer was waiting in the hall and followed the girls into the elevator and down to the garage. He took them to the café where they were meeting Mia for breakfast and dropped them at the door. Ana knew he would park and come inside.

"OMG!" Mia exclaimed when she looked at Ana. "You cashed in your V card!" She hugged her hard and pulled her back. "Don't tell me any details though, I don't want to hear about my brother's sex life!" She said seriously as she looked at Ana. She took her hand in hers and pressed it then looked down. "Are you engaged?" Mia was screaming and jumping up and down like a maniac. "When did this happen?" Kate and Ana stood there in shock. Sawyer came in and ushered the girls towards the back of the restaurant away from the gawking crowd.

"Mia, keep your voice down. I don't want to be on the Seattle Nooz website this morning. No we aren't engaged, exactly. This is a promise ring. We're engaged to be engaged. I was going to tell you both this morning. You spoiled my surprise." Ana hissed. Mia smiled sheepishly. Kate sat there in shock then jumped up and hugged her sister.

"Congratulations! I am so happy for you. It seems like you had a really special day yesterday!" She said as she hugged her sister again. "You deserve to be happy Ana. Just let it happen." She whispered to her. Ana nodded, not sure what to say to that. "Now, let me see that ring; ohh, how pretty." She said as she held her sister's hand and admired the ring. Mia crowded over to see.

"It's beautiful. It's from Cartier and I am sure it is custom made, one of a kind. My brother has good taste." Mia said with satisfaction and sat down. "I am starving. I think I will have the waffles. What are you having Kate? Do you want to share some hash browns? I can't eat a whole order." Mia said as she looked over the menu.

"Sure, I'll share some hash browns with you Mia. I think I will have the blueberry pancakes. What are you having Ana?" Kate asked as she took a sip of her water. Ana fidgeted next to her.

"I know I want some bacon. And scrambled eggs. I'm not very hungry." She took a drink of her orange juice then folded her menu and set it aside. "I am excited to be matched with my little sister today. I wish I would have been able to do something like that when I was a little girl. I think it is a really good program." She said wistfully. Kate took her hand and squeezed it.

"I researched the program and am going to write an article and dad said he would put it in the newspaper. Hopefully, it will draw attention to the need for volunteers. Dad said he would let me sign my name to the article!" Kate revealed. Ana grinned at her sister.

"That is awesome Kate. I'm so proud of you. Good luck with it." Ana said. Kate looked at her sheepishly. "What?" Ana asked reluctantly.

Kate started wringing her hands. "I need a photograph of someone with their Little Sister. I sort of promised that it would be you." She confessed. "Well, you are sort of famous and if people see you volunteering with the program, they are more apt to volunteer themselves." She smiled and gave puppy dog eyes to her sister.

"Stop Kate! You know I can't say no to you. Okay, I will do it; but only because it is for a good cause. You didn't tell the organization you were going to take pictures of me, did you?" Kate grinned again.

"Yes, I kind of already have it set up for today. I didn't tell you because you would worry about it and I didn't want you to worry and it will be good publicity for Big Brothers Big Sisters. A famous author takes time out of her busy schedule to mentor young girls. What a role model she is!" Kate said in a rush, trying to sell it to Ana.

Ana slumped in her seat. She pushed her food to the side. That made Kate frown. Ana wasn't a big eater and she didn't want to be the cause of her losing her appetite. "I'm sorry Ana. I see now that I should have talked to you about it before I set something up. Do you want me to cancel it? I will if it will make you uncomfortable." She said seriously.

"No, it is okay. I just hate being the center of attention." She explained softly, looking down at her ring. "Please next time you want to volunteer me for something you ask me first." Kate nodded and pushed her food back towards her sister.

"I will, I promise. Please eat some more food Ana. You look a little thinner than normal." Kate said softly back with concern. Ana picked up her fork and made a show of eating a bite of eggs then picked up her bacon. She looked at Kate meaningfully as she chewed.

"You know that I forget to eat when I have been writing. I will try to do better though." Ana said. Mia was looking at the two sisters.

"I wish I would forget to eat! I want to eat all the time!" She said trying to change the subject. "Do you girls want to go shopping after we meet our Little Sisters? I need some new shoes!"

 **A/N: Next chapter we will meet the Little Sisters. The girls had a lot to talk about over breakfast! Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	23. Chapter 23

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 23

Little Sisters

Sawyer paid the check for the girls' breakfast. Christian wouldn't let Ana pay for anything when she went out. Then he held the door open and helped them get into the car. They got situated and Sawyer started off to the Youth Center. Ana turned to Kate and Mia with a deep breath before starting in.

"Mia, this is your last warning: If you ever scream something private about me in public again, I will call Christian. You know what that means don't you?" She said seriously to Mia. Mia sat there in shock because she did know what that meant. "No more Porsche, no more apartment, no more unlimited credit card." She let that soak in. "I love you like a sister, but you have to stop doing that. It makes you sound like a crazy person when you do that, not to mention you embarrassed the shit out of me. Let's hope that people in the café thought you meant I lost my Victoria's Secret Card." Mia started crying.

"I am so sorry Ana. My mom thinks I need to talk to a therapist about my outbursts. She said there is an underlying reason for doing that. I promise I won't do it again. Not because Christian will cut me off, because I know he would; but I am deeply sorry for embarrassing you." She reached over and hugged Ana.

Ana turned to Kate. "Don't think you are off the hook sister. This is the last time I am going to do something for you that you didn't ask me about first. You know I don't like being in the spotlight and this article will have some people thinking I did this for a publicity stunt." Ana said sadly. "I truly want to help these girls. I felt so alone until I met you and then became part of your family. That is all I wanted; a chance to befriend a lonely girl like me." Kate was visibly shaken, her face was white.

"Ana I didn't think about it like that. I just wanted to give some recognition to an often overlooked organization." Said Kate, trying to defend herself. Ana cut in.

"I get that but somewhere along the way, you got it in your head that you didn't have to ask my opinion about something. You started making decisions for me. That has to stop. If you don't then you will have to move out of MY apartment." Kate gasped then big tears filled her eyes. "Honestly, if this is the way you two girls treat your friends, I would hate to see how you treat someone you didn't like." Ana said and then sat back down in the seat. It was a quiet ride to the Youth Center.

They pulled up to the Youth Center and Kate and Mia jumped out before the car had barely stopped. Ana stayed inside for a minute to collect herself. Sawyer came around after turning off the car and opened her door. "Well done Ana. You needed to do that a long time ago." He said as he helped her out of the car. He beeped the car locked and followed Ana inside.

Once she got inside, they walked through the lobby to the gymnasium area. There were several girls wearing pink t-shirts that said LITTLE SISTER on them. There was a lady in a polo shirt and khaki shorts holding a clip board and she looked up when Ana walked in. "Great, that is everyone. Please have a seat and we will match up the BIG SISTERS to the LITTLE SISTERS." The younger girls squealed and ran to take a seat in the front. The older girls sat in the chairs provided. "I will hand out tags with the BIG SISTERS names on them. The LITTLE SISTERS can then find their BIG SISTER."

Everyone stood up then and then younger girls each took a name tag and then matched it up to the name tag that the Big Sisters were already wearing. A shy little girl approached Ana. "Hi are you Ana? I'm Isla Grace Matthews and I am six years old. It's nice to meet you." She smiled and was missing a tooth. Ana bent down to her level.

"Hello Isla. Yes, I'm Ana. Nice to meet you too. I'm happy to be here today. I always wanted a little sister. I have a big sister and a little brother. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asked kindly.

"Yes, I have a baby brother, he's two. I have a daddy too but my mommy ran away from home and we don't know where she went." Ana stared at her wide eyed, unsure of what to say to that.

"What's your brother's name? My brother's name is Ethan." She said to the tiny girl in front of her. She had long curly brown hair and lots of freckles.

"His name is Jonathan. Just like my daddy's name. Only we call him John John." She twirled around and her pink tutu stood up. "I want to be a ballerina when I grow up or a princess." She smiled at Ana. "You're very pretty. Are you a princess? Daddy reads me bedtime stories and the princesses are always pretty." She said with a slight lisp. The lady with the clipboard came over to them.

"How's everything going girls?" She asked kindly, smiling at Isla as she twirled around again. "Ana thanks for doing this. We are very happy that you signed up to be a BIG SISTER. I have followed your career, I have a teenage daughter who has read your books and I know you must be busy."

"Yes, I am busy. But I have wanted to be a BIG SISTER since I first heard about your organization. Before my adoption, I spent a great deal of time alone and wished I had someone to talk to or play with. Please don't make a big deal out of me being here. It wasn't intended to be a publicity stunt." Ana said sincerely to Mrs. Jones, she learned later.

"I could see that when you walked in. Thanks for being here. You two enjoy the rest of your time together." She said and walked away to the next set of girls.

Kate walked over to where Ana and Isla were sitting on the floor talking. "Ana, this is Emerson Johnson and she is seven." Kate said introducing the little girl beside her. She looked like a mini Kate: strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. She said a shy hello and waved to Isla. "We are on our way over to the snacks table. Do you want to come with us?" Isla jumped up.

"Yes! I'm thirsty. I hope they have Sprite! That is the only kind of soda I can have! Daddy says I can't have regular soda because I get hyper!" She said all of this as she twirled around and around. Emerson stood there wide eyed watching her. They met up with Mia at the snacks table and met her LITTLE SISTER; Malie Mitchell. She was a tall girl with white blonde hair and a birthmark that covered half of one of her legs. She said she liked to play basketball.

The girls left the Youth Center after setting up appointments to meet their LITTLE SISTERS again. They got in the car and drove off. It was a quiet ride back to the apartment for them. Sawyer let Ana and Kate out and then took Mia to her apartment a few blocks away. The girls rode up in the elevator in silence. Kate opened the door with her key and Ana followed her inside.

"I'm glad you cancelled the photo shoot Kate. Thank you." Ana said as she walked into her room and shut the door, not giving Kate a chance to say anything. Ana took her phone out and dialed Christian's number. He answered on the first ring. "Hi Christian." She said softly.

"Hey Baby. How did it go?" He asked excitedly. He signaled to the group that he was stepping out of the meeting. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly when he sensed the hesitation in her voice.

"It went great. I love my LITTLE SISTER. She's really sweet. Her name is Isla and she is six. She reminds me of myself at that age." Ana said softly. "Mia embarrassed me at breakfast and Kate scheduled a photo op for me at the Youth Center without asking me first." Ana confessed. "I am afraid I didn't handle either one of those things very gracefully. I lost my temper." Ana started crying. "I'm sorry, I wasn't going to tell you. Please don't yell at Mia or give Kate the cold shoulder." Ana pleaded. "I have to learn to fight my own battles, it was just harder than I thought it would be."

"Baby, I am proud that you stood up for yourself. I will speak to Mia about her outbursts. Mother wanted her to see a therapist about those." He paused. "Kate has always taken advantage of your sweet nature and she needs to stop doing that." He stopped himself from saying any more. She was going to be his sister in law someday and didn't want to say something he might regret later. "Miss Cavanaugh, will you do me the pleasure of dining with me tonight at the Mile High Club? We have an engagement to be engaged to celebrate." He said playfully. Ana looked down at her ring and sighed.

"I would love to have dinner with you tonight Mr. Gray. That would be lovely." She giggled at their playfulness. "I love you so much Christian. Last night was the best night of my life." She said softly. "It was everything I imagined and more. See you later." She said.

"Laters Baby!" He said hanging up the phone and walking over to Andrea's desk. "Andrea, please order some orchids and have them delivered to Miss Cavanaugh within the next hour." He said and she immediately wrote down the request and picked up the phone to call the florist.

"What should the card say sir?" She asked. He paused for a minute.

"You make me smile every time I think of you. Love Christian." He said and walked back into his meeting.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it! Time jump is coming.**


	24. Chapter 24

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 24

Full Time Work

Christian ended his meeting and went back to his office. He stopped on the way at Andrea's desk. "Andrea, see if Luke Sawyer is available for a meeting this afternoon and have Taylor come in to my office in 10 minutes. I need to make a call first."

"Yes, sir. I will take care of it." Andrea nodded as she wrote down her instructions. She picked up the phone as Christian walked into his office and shut the door. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his sister's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Mia, I warned you about embarrassing people out in public. You need to call Dr. Flynn's office and make an appointment. You can't keep doing that." He admonished his sister. He could hear her sigh into the phone.

"I know and I am sorry Christian. I apologized to Ana and I swear to you I will never do that again." She said tearfully into the phone. Christian wouldn't be fooled though. He was used to her tears.

"The Porsche comes back today and I am cutting your allowance. Your credit card will have a monthly spending limit of $5000.00 effective immediately. You need to think about getting a job to support yourself until you sell some paintings." He said quietly into the phone. "Your actions have consequences." He pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard her cry harder. "I will talk to you tomorrow Mia. I love you." He said as he hung up. He dialed his brother's number and paced the length of his office. "I just took Mia's car away from her and cut her monthly allowance. I wanted to warn you in case she calls you wanting sympathy, money or a car."

"Bro, I can't believe you haven't done that sooner. She is way spoiled." Elliott said to his brother. Christian could hear loud construction noises in the background. "I've got to go. Talk to you later, thanks for the warning." He said as he hung up.

Andrea buzzed his office: "Luke Sawyer will be here in 30 minutes and Taylor is waiting for you."

"Okay, thank you Andrea. Send in Taylor." He stood up when Taylor walked in and started pacing the floor again. "I want to hire Luke Sawyer on as a full time employee. Ana will be busier this fall and he will be needed. Do you know if he has been looking for a full time job in his field?"

"No sir. He hasn't. He has hinted around that he would be interested in full time work guarding Ana though. He makes more money working part time for you than he would make full time working an entry level job in Business Administration. After he graduated in May he hasn't found anything else he wanted to apply for." Taylor said patiently. He knew this was coming. The boss wanted his soon to be fiancé to have round the clock protection.

They discussed the salary he would offer and the benefits of full time work. Andrea buzzed his office again. "Sir, Luke Sawyer is here. Do you want him to come on in?" She asked.

"Yes, send him in." Christian replied and stood up from his desk where he had been sitting after he got tired of pacing. He walked over to the door and held out his hand. "Please come in Luke and have a seat. I want to talk to you about a promotion." He led Luke over to the conference table in his office and Taylor joined them. Christian handed Luke a piece of paper with a salary listed on it and the perks of being a full time employee of Grey Enterprises Holdings.

His eyes widened. "Sir this is a lot of money to offer someone just out of college barely three months. I am interested though." He said trying to keep his game face on.

"Good Luke. We want you on board as Ana's full time protection detail. She knows you from college and is comfortable with you. I know after that incident last year that you will protect her. Take time if you need it to decide if you want to work for us full time or not." He sat back in his chair, studying the younger man. "I wondered if you were holding out for a try out for the Seattle Seahawks or looking for a job in your field." He said casually.

Luke hesitated before answering. Not sure what to say. "Only 2% of college athletes ever go on to play Pro ball except for baseball players, then the percentage goes to 11%. I would play Pro ball if I was called up but I know that is unrealistic. I got a full ride scholarship by playing in college. I have no student loan debt and my truck is paid for. That is why I haven't looked very hard for a full time job. But I think I just found one." He said as he stood up and shook hands with Christian then Taylor.

"Great decision Luke. Taylor will fill you in on your duties when you are not actively protecting Ana. Welcome to GEH." He said as he handed him a box. Luke took it and sat back down to open it, curious as to what was inside.

Inside was a key ring with several keys on it. "What is all this?" He asked trying not to smile too wide.

"Keys to your new apartment and your company car. You have an apartment on the same floor at Escala as Ana and all upper tier employees at GEH have a company car. Congratulations." He said again as the men stood. Luke exited with Taylor to go sign some paperwork and Christian went back to his desk to work until time to go pick up Ana for their date.

 **A/N: Date night and ballet next chapter. I decided to write smaller chapters more frequently. Hope you don't mind.**


	25. Chapter 25

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 25

Engaged or Not?

Christian rushed home after a longer than anticipated phone call with the Chinese. He jumped into the shower and dressed hurriedly. He didn't want to be late for his celebration dinner with his engaged to be engaged girlfriend. He grabbed the gift wrapped package off the hall table before going down in the elevator to Ana's apartment. Taylor stood quietly beside Christian. They got off the elevator on Ana's floor and went to her door. He knocked softly then used his key to go inside. Taylor waited outside.

"Baby, I'm here. Are you ready to go?" He stopped talking when Ana walked out of her room. He was speechless. She twirled around so he could see the back.

"Does this make my butt look big?" She asked. He blinked at her, still not able to talk his mouth opening and closing no sounds coming out. "Oh no. It does, doesn't it? It's tighter than I usually wear. I'll go change." She said as she turned to go, disappointed that he didn't say anything.

"You look amazing Ana." He stammered, his voice gruff. "I love that red dress on you. No, it's not too tight. Don't change." His eyes were dark. "That is very sexy Miss Cavanaugh. Thank you for dressing up for me." He said as he realized he was holding a box. "This is for you. I thought you needed a treat after the morning you had." She shook it.

"You don't have to keep buying me presents. I love you anyway." She smiled as she opened her gift. "These look too pretty to eat." She said as she opened the box housing handmade chocolate truffles that were works of art. "Thank you." She kissed him softly on the lips. Her stomach growled killing the mood. She looked sheepishly at Christian. "I forgot to eat lunch."

"Let's go get you something to eat baby." He said as he led her out of the apartment and he locked the door behind him with his key. "Where's your sister?" He asked making conversation. "She's usually glued to your hip in the apartment."

"She's not very happy with me. She's trying to figure out what to do now that there won't be a picture of me to go with her article." Ana sighed. "I'm not backing down though, don't worry. She will have to think of something else or find someone else to be in the pictures. My Little Sister's dad didn't want her in any photos anyway so I would have had to pose with another girl."

They went down to the parking garage and got in the car and drove to the Mile High Club. It was a short ride since there wasn't much traffic surprisingly. Taylor pulled up under the awning to let them out. Sawyer was off that night, getting settled into his new apartment.

They went into the building and waited for the elevator to take them up to the club. A Paparazzi was standing off to the side. "Mr. Gray, is it true that you and Miss Cavanaugh are engaged?" He called as he snapped a few photos of the two together. You look great Ana, love the dress. Can you turn so we can see your shoulders? Show us the ring." He said as he kept snapping photos. Ana pressed herself into Christian's side and he put his arm around her protectively. The elevator opened and they jumped inside and shut the door. They rode up the elevator in stunned silence. The elevator door opened and they walked into the restaurant. The host was waiting for them and seated them immediately in the private dining alcove.

As they were reading the menus, Taylor came in and stood a minute in front of their table. "Sir, the paparazzi have been dealt with." Christian nodded to him and he walked a discreet distance away to his own table sat down and took his phone out. He texted someone while he watched over the couple.

"Well, I didn't expect that to happen so quickly Ana. Are you okay? I guess Mia let the cat out of the bag this morning and they were lying in wait for us. Your dad is going to be angry with me if he thinks I asked you to marry me without asking his permission first." He sighed as he pulled his hair with one hand and rubbed his face with the other one.

"I'm fine Christian. After my morning, I realized that I can't control the actions of those around me, only my own. We are together and I don't want to hide the fact. Let them think we are engaged. I won't deny it or confirm it. Let them speculate!" She smiled and drank a sip of iced tea. "We have more important things to worry about, like what are we going to have for dinner? I'm starving. Let's get appetizers, I need food now." She said as her stomach growled again. He signaled the waiter.

"Bring us a basket of bread; we're ready to order." He said and the waiter ran off to do his bidding. "I would be happy to take this a step further Ana and get engaged for real." He leered at her. "You are so beautiful Baby that dress looks amazing on you. I can't wait to see the pictures!"

 **A/N: Do you think they will get engaged now? More date and then ballet class next chapter. Picture of the Red Dress on Pinterest.**


	26. Chapter 26

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 26

Celebrating your Success

The waiter took their orders and they helped themselves to an assortment of artisan breads while they waited for their appetizers to arrive. "Will you spend the night with me baby? I liked having you in my bed last night." Christian says huskily. "I slept better with you than I have ever slept alone. No nightmares or restless sleep." He commented as he buttered a small roll and handed it to Ana. She blushed.

"That will give Kate a chance to cool off and I liked sleeping with you too." She said shyly. "Do you think we should tell our parents that you gave me a promise ring?" She asked earnestly. "What's the protocol for that?" She mused as she sipped her unsweet tea. He grinned at her.

"I would tell everyone, let's send out a press release." He said playfully. "I don't care who knows. You know people will ask when we are going to get engaged." He said as he caressed her hand with the ring. "My ring looks beautiful on your delicate finger baby. A four carat princess cut diamond will look even better though." She smiled then snatched her hand away as the waiter brought their Alaskan Spot Prawns with melted butter.

"I asked Isla what she would like to do together and she said she wanted to take ballet lessons and have a spa day." Ana laughed. "She's six years old, how does she know about spa days?" Christian smiled indulgently.

"Do you know where you are going to do those things?" He wondered. "Mia used to take ballet lessons at All That Dance. My mother probably has the number somewhere in her day planner. I swear she doesn't throw anything away that has to do with schedules or phone numbers. She still has the phone numbers of all our preschool friends' parents!"

"That's okay, I can look it up online. Most places have a website now and you can usually sign up for classes online. We can meet once a week or however often we can get together. I thought if it was okay with her dad that we could take lessons once a week in the early evenings. My last year of college starts in two weeks and I won't be able to go during the day and she starts kindergarten this year."

"Don't you have a book coming out in November too?" He asked as he dipped his prawn in the butter.

"Yes, the follow up to Consequences. It's called Starting Over." She said casually, a little embarrassed to be discussing her latest book.

"Don't be embarrassed by your success baby. I'm very proud of you. You worked hard on that book. You earned your success." He said proudly. She smiled at him.

"I'm not. It's just doesn't seem real sometimes. I keep getting monthly royalty sales checks, my books are doing very well in Europe too." She said modestly. "There is interest in doing a movie about the Donkey Twins. It would be animated."

"That is awesome. What company is interested?" He leaned forward intrigued.

"Dreamworks Pictures. Disney wanted to buy the rights but didn't offer very much money. Plus they wanted exclusive rights to the plushy toys. I didn't think their deal was very good. Neither did my agent. We turned them down." She revealed. "Dreamworks offered Two Million up front then royalties off the film and DVD's and digital downloads."

He stared at her. "That is amazing baby. When will you know for sure?" He asked his eyes shining with excitement and pride.

"We should know something by the end of September." She said proudly. He signaled the hovering waiter over to them.

"We need a bottle of the 1996 Bollinger Champagne and two glasses." He said efficiently. The waiter scuttled off to get the champagne.

"Christian, people will really think we are engaged if we are seen drinking champagne in your restaurant." She gasped in surprise.

"To your success and our imminent engagement." He said, eyes bright with excitement as they touched glasses in a toast. She shook her head as she sipped the champagne.

"This tastes like heaven going down." She sighed as she drank it. "It's very good. Thank you for getting that. I've never had champagne before. I feel a little guilty drinking it underage." He laughed.

"You are so innocent. That is one of the things I love most about you. That and your beautiful blue eyes and the way you smell and your long hair that I like draped over me while we sleep." He said softly as he took her hand and kissed the palm. "Let's get dessert to go baby. We have some more celebrating to do."

 **A/N: Sorry no ballet class this chapter. Christian and Ana had a lot to talk about during dinner. Thanks for reading and reviewing and following and favoriting the story. I really appreciate it!**


	27. Chapter 27

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 27

Sleep Over

They left the restaurant after they got their Chocolate Mousse Cake to go. Anticipation hung heavy in the air as they rode back to Christian's apartment at Escala. They held hands as they rode the elevator up to the penthouse. Ana took her phone out and texted Kate that she was staying with Christian and not to wait up for her. Christian took her phone out of her hand and set it on the breakfast bar.

"You won't be needing this anymore. I have other ways to occupy your time, Baby." He said as he drew her to him and kissed her softly on the lips. "Last night was the best night of my life. Let's see if we can top it tonight." He smiled then took her hand and led her into his bedroom and shut the door. He turned and kissed her again, more passionately this time. "I couldn't stop thinking about what you have under that beautiful dress. Will you show me?" He asked breathlessly. She nodded shyly.

She stepped back and put her hands behind her back to unzip her red dress. She slowly unzipped it, watching his eyes go dark. She shrugged and it fell at her feet. She stood there in her lacy nude strapless bra and matching lacy thong. "I like lacy underthings." She said shyly. "It makes me feel pretty." He reached up and traced a line with his finger down her arm.

"You don't need anything to make you pretty." He touched her between her breasts. "Your beauty shines from inside out." He reached around and expertly unhooked her bra. "I like seeing you in lace, but I love you in nothing at all." He bent down and kissed her where he had just touched. "I love you so much Ana. I don't think I will ever get tired of looking at you or talking to you or making love with you." He said softly as he kissed her breasts, one at a time. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was so lonely without you and now I can't imagine my life without you."

She pulled his head up and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too Christian. I used to wonder what my future would hold but now when I think of the future, I think about you. You're my future." She molded herself to him and he picked her up and she put her legs around his body as he carried her over to the bed. They made love to each other and afterwards slept intertwined. He stroked her hair and she sighed in her sleep as she snuggled into his side.

He woke up again to the alarm blaring. The only time he slept until the alarm went off was the last two nights. He was usually a light sleeper who tossed and turned or had disturbing dreams that would wake him up. Ana lifted her head up from his chest. "Good morning. I hope you have coffee. I need coffee." She said as she went into the bathroom to pee, stumbling around with her eyes mostly closed. "I'm not a morning person." She said as she came back into the bedroom and got back under the covers. "Kate has to bribe me out of bed with coffee." She yawned hugely. "So go make me some." She said grumpily. Christian laughed, delighted with grumpy Ana.

"This is a side I haven't seen of you yet." He said playfully. "I like grumpy Ana." He picked up the bedside phone and dialed a number. His housekeeper answered on the first ring. "Good morning Mrs. Jones. Could you please have coffee ready and some scrambled eggs and bacon and toast for breakfast?" He asked politely. He listened to her talk. "There will be two of us for breakfast, thank you." He said and hung up. He looked over at Ana who was sitting up now staring at him. "What's wrong Baby?" He asked.

"I forgot about your housekeeper. I'm so embarrassed. I have to do the walk of shame in my dress from last night." She exclaimed, laying back down on her pillow. He smiled down at her.

"No you don't. I, um, bought you a few things to have over here in case you ever spent the night." He said sheepishly. She stared at him then laughed as she shook her head.

"I should have known you would be prepared for anything. Thank you. I think." She got up and put on his shirt that was lying on the floor beside the bed. "Show me what you got, Gray!" She said playfully. He jumped out of bed and put his boxers on. He led her into his huge walk in closet and turned on the light. There was one whole section of clothes for her. He grinned at her.

"Just in case you were caught unawares." He said playfully back. "I wanted you to be comfortable here and not worry about having to bring clothes back and forth. You can do whatever you want with these clothes, baby. They were all bought for you." He kissed her and held her close. "I was serious about us living together. I like having you with me. It will be hard for me to sleep without you now that I know what it's like to sleep with you." He said softly as he caressed her arms as he stared longingly into her eyes. "Please think about moving in with me."

"I will think about it, but I just moved into my apartment this summer and I don't want to give it up yet." She said softly as she walked around looking at the clothes. "Let's take a quick shower and have some breakfast." He picked her up and ran with her into the bathroom and shut the door with his foot.

"Okay, I know you are trying to distract me with shower sex. It's working." He laughed as he set her down in the bathroom and turned on the shower.

 **A/N: thanks for all the kind reviews and follows/favorites for the story. I've had a busy week and will have another busy week but after that I should be able to update the story once or twice a week. Ana and Christian have a lot to say and do so I don't see an end to the story anytime soon.**


	28. Chapter 28

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 28

Barbie Dolls

After breakfast Ana went back to her apartment much to Christian's dismay. He missed her already and she just left! Ana let herself in with her key and walked in and saw Kate sitting at the island working on her laptop. "Hey, how's it going?" Ana asked Kate innocently. Kate stared at her sister and sighed really big.

"It's going good, I guess. I am having to totally redo this article about Big Brothers Big Sisters though. I know, I know it's my own fault." She grumbled as she typed on her laptop. "Are you going to be staying with Christian every night? If you are, I may get another roommate." She said defiantly.

Ana stared at her. "First of all, that is none of your business and secondly this is my apartment. If you don't like what I am doing, then you can find your own apartment and pay for it yourself." Ana said defiantly back. "I am going to change my shoes and put these things away and then head out." Ana said as she walked away from Kate and went into her bedroom and shut the door a little harder than needed.

Kate watched her walk off in stunned silence, then wiped a tear away. "That's not how I thought that would go." She mumbled to herself under her breath.

Ana came out a few minutes later in her yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt wearing flip flops. "I will be gone for a while, I am taking Isla to have a Spa Day." Kate stared at her blankly. "My Little Sister Isla?" Ana said trying to jog Kate's memory. Kate just shrugged and kept typing. "Okay, see you later." Ana said with one last look at Kate and walked out of the apartment.

Sawyer was waiting for Ana when she exited her apartment. "We are off to the nail salon and then to the cupcake place." Ana said happily. They went downstairs to the parking garage and got in the car and drove over to Isla's house. This was the first time Ana would meet Isla's dad and brother and take Isla somewhere. They pulled up to the modest apartment complex and Sawyer parked the SUV and came around and opened Ana's door. They walked up the front door and were buzzed in and Ana rang the bell for Apartment 405.

Isla answered and excitedly told Ana to hurry on up. They went up the elevator in amused silence. Sawyer got off the elevator first and Ana followed. They no sooner got off the elevator then Isla had her apartment door open and was running down the hall towards them. "Ana, you came! I am so happy to see you!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around Ana in a big hug. "Come meet my daddy and brother and I want you to see my room!" She chattered happily to Ana as she pulled her towards their apartment door that was standing open. Her dad was standing just inside the door holding her brother John John.

"Nice to meet you Ana, I'm John Matthews." He said shaking her hand warmly. He looked at Sawyer, wondering who he was. "Is this your boyfriend?" He asked.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Matthews. This is my personal protection Luke Sawyer. He goes where I go." She tried to explain it as simply as possible. "I had some incidents on campus last year and my dad and my boyfriend insisted I have a bodyguard." She said quietly. "And who is this young man?" She said as she smiled at John John trying to change the subject.

"Ana, this is my little brother. Remember, I told you all about him?" Isla questioned Ana seriously. Ana smiled down at her.

"I remember you telling me that. Did you want to show me your room before we leave? We have an appointment to get a mani pedi in 30 minutes. We don't want to be late." Ana explained to Isla as she took Ana's hand and led her into her room. It was an explosion of Barbie Dolls. "I didn't know they made this many Barbies." Ana said as she walked around Isla's room and took in the vast amount.

"Daddy started buying me Barbies when I was still in my mommy's tummy!" Isla said proudly. "I have 124!" She took Ana's hand again. "I'm ready for my Spa Day!" They went back out to the living room where Sawyer and Mr. Matthews were standing waiting.

"Sir, here is the address of the Nail Salon and we will be there about an hour and a half then we will go to The Cup and have cupcakes and milk. We shouldn't be gone more than 3 hours tops. Is that okay with you?" She asked as they walked towards the door.

"That is fine, Ana. I have your phone number and I feel better after talking to Sawyer. Isla, come give daddy a kiss and hug before you go." He asked his daughter. She came running over to him and hugged and kissed him.

"Bye Daddy, bye John John. I love you!" Isla blew them kisses as she took Ana's hand and walked out of the apartment. "I can't wait to get my nails done in a salon! My daddy usually paints my fingernails and toenails for me. He said no bright colors or black!" Isla repeated back to Ana what her dad told her to say.

"Got it! No red or black or purple or green then!" Ana teased her Little Sister. She laughed a cute little girl laugh.

"I want us to get matching colors! I love you Ana! This is so much fun!" She was jumping up and down now. "I can't wait for my daddy to see my mani pedi!" She said excitedly.

"We will take a selfie and send it to him so he can see right away." Ana said. Isla hugged her hard.

"Oh thank you, thank you!"

 **A/N: Thank you everyone who has stuck with the story. Next we will hear from Mia and what she is doing. I appreciate all the PM's and reviews for this story.**


	29. Chapter 29

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 29

Heart to Heart

Ana let herself back into her apartment and closed the door softly and took a big breath. "Kate, are you home?" She called out to her sister. She didn't answer her text message so Ana didn't know if she was still there or not.

"I'm in here." She called to Ana, sniffling. Ana walked into Kate's room and saw her sister lying on her bed clutching a tissue, she had obviously been crying. "Are you going to kick me out?" She said in a sob. "I'm really sorry Ana, I didn't mean to do that, I really didn't! I guess I got caught up in the whole 'I get to write a story for the newspaper' thing and didn't stop to think that you might not want to be included in the story." She tried to explain. Ana sat down on the bed beside Kate.

"I'm sorry too Kate! I don't want you to move out and I'm sorry I said what I said. You hurt my feelings when you make decisions for me. I felt like you thought I'm not capable of making my own decisions. I'm not a helpless little girl anymore, please don't do that again." Ana said as she took Kate's hand and pressed it. "You will always be my sister, I love you dearly, forever and ever!" Kate sat up and hugged Ana.

"Growing up sucks! Things were so much simpler when we were little. No decisions to make, no mistakes to make. I wish I was a little girl again!" Kate said tearfully. "I'm such a F***UP!"

"No, you're not. You're a normal girl. Please, please talk to me before you go off making any decisions that may affect me professionally. What you didn't realize is that I can't go off and do publicity stunts on my own. I have a contract that states everything I do professionally has to go through my publisher." Ana said seriously.

Kate sat there wide eyed in shock. "No way! I sure didn't think about it like that. Now I am really glad we didn't go ahead with the photo shoot. I wouldn't want you to be fined or dropped by your publisher." Kate said seriously, wringing her hands. "I have a confession to make Ana." Kate took a deep breath before continuing. "I was so jealous of your success that I thought this article would show how successful I am!" She started crying again. "Please say you'll forgive me. I couldn't take it if you didn't!" Kate said dramatically, sniffling.

"Well, there was a time when I was jealous of you too." Ana confessed to a dumbfounded Kate. "When you blossomed in the 10th grade and I was still flat chested and all the boys would stare at your chest. And when you could play any sport you wanted to and I could barely walk across a flat surface without stumbling or falling. Or the time when you had three boys ask you out for the same weekend." Ana said. "I could go on and on. You are way smarter than me; you are not shy at all." Ana went on. "I would get anxiety attacks every time I would have to sit by someone new in school. Your hair always looks good, even first thing in the mornings." She smiled at Kate. "No more crying. I can't take it."

"Okay, I'll stop." She said blowing her nose. "But, please tell me you will slow things down a bit with Christian. He seems to be moving way too fast for you. You are naturally a cautious person but you seem to be thinking with your heart not your head recently." Kate observed. "I don't want you to do anything you are uncomfortable doing or when you're not ready to do yet." She smiled at Ana and gave her puppy dog eyes. "Please promise me you will not make any rash decisions. That's just not like you."

"You're right. I normally analyze everything to death. But, it feels so right with him. I love him! He's the one for me, I am sure of it." She gushed to her sister who sat there with her mouth open.

"Wow! Just wow! I didn't think you would fall so hard so fast. Just please guard your heart. I would hate for it to be broken." She said sincerely. "Let's pinky swear to always talk to each other about anything that is bothering us." She held out her pinky and linked it with Ana's.

"Agreed." Ana said, smiling at her sister. "Let's order a pizza and watch movies. I'm beat. Christian kept me up really late last night." She giggled as Kate rolled her eyes and reached for her phone to order the pizza.

 **A/N: Wow. Just wow. Everyone agreed that it's not good when Kate and Ana fight. Glad that's over. Mia will let us know what's on her mind next chapter. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. You guys rock!**


	30. Chapter 30

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 30

What to do about Mia?

 **Yeah, we made it to Chapter 30! Thank you everyone who has stuck with the story. I really appreciate it!**

Mia looked down at her phone; another text from her brother Elliott: _Call me Mia, I know you're_ _avoiding me!_ She grimaced and dialed his number. "Hey El, what's up?" She said casually, or rather tried to sound casual.

"What the hell is wrong with you Mia? Christian told me what you did to Ana. You seriously need your head examined." He said harshly. Mia started crying.

"I know. My brain to mouth filter is gone. I hate myself." She cried harder. Elliott sighed into the phone.

"Another thing, why is Christian supporting you like you're his daughter or responsibility? I know mom and dad give you money." He asked seriously. "If you can't live on what mom and dad give you then you need to move back home until you get a job."

"I actually was thinking about doing that. Would you help me move back home El?" She asked softly. "I like my apartment but I miss my studio at home. Maybe if I was home, I could paint more and sell some of my artwork. I really want to make it as an artist. Right now, all I'm doing is shopping and more shopping. I finished my art program and don't have any skills besides drawing and painting." She sat down on her bed; she had been pacing back and forth in front of it. "I'll call dad to come get me and I'll pack what I can take with me. Christian took back my Porsche." She said sadly. "No one knows but I had two speeding tickets and was in danger of losing my license. I'm better off without it."

"Yes, you are better off without it! My god Mia, you could have killed someone if you had lost control of the car! Or yourself! What were you thinking?" He yelled into the phone then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, please tell me you will be more responsible?" He pleaded with her.

"I deserve to be yelled at. I'm a bad person. I say things without thinking out in public, yelling like a crazy person! I get so excited that I can't stop myself. Dr. Flynn says I don't have any impulse control and need to count to five before I say anything so I won't blurt things out anymore." She confided in her big brother. "He said that I have a shopping addiction too."

"You're not a bad person Mia. You just need to think before you speak. Not everyone is excited about everything as much as you are. That's why we constantly tell you to dial it down. It's good that you are excited to see us but the screaming and jumping up and down like a five year old need to stop." Elliott told his little sister as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Call dad and have him come get you. I will help you move everything else this weekend."

"Thank you Elliott, I really appreciate it. I'll talk to you later." Mia hung up with Elliott and immediately dialed her dad's cell phone number. "Hi dad. Are you busy?" Mia wiped a tear from her eye and told her dad what had happened with Ana and about Christian taking her car away. Her dad patiently listened while she made her tearful confession.

"Well Mia, I knew about the tickets. A source from the police department told me if you had one more that you would lose your license and I was going to take your car away anyway. You are officially high risk and your car insurance doubled. I just got the bill this morning." He revealed to his daughter. "I never was comfortable with you driving that fast car and hated that your brother bought it for you without asking me first." He said sternly. "Start packing, I am on my way. You better have that credit card out that your brother gave you; it's going to be cut up. You're going on a budget young lady." He hung up the phone and then dialed Christian. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello dad. Is everything okay? You don't usually call me at this time of day?" Christian asked in a rush. It was 8:00 pm on a week night.

"I wanted to tell you to cancel that credit card you gave your sister. Just because you have more money than God doesn't mean you are free to give your sister anything she wants. She doesn't need your money, your mother and I can support her without your help." He said angrily. There was stunned silence on the other end. "Did you know she already had two speeding tickets in that car you bought her? The same car that you didn't bother to ask your mother and me if it was okay to buy her?" He said.

"No dad, I didn't. I took the car back. I was angry at her for blurting something private about Ana out in public. You're right, I shouldn't have bought it to begin with. I'm sorry. I just wanted to share my wealth with her. I didn't think I needed to ask you about the car, I realize now that I should have." He said stiffly. "I worked hard for the money I made, I didn't think I needed anyone's permission to spend it."

"It's your money to spend how you want but Mia is not a doll to be played with. She is really spoiled and thinks she is entitled to say and do whatever she wants without consequences. She is very immature for her age too. I am on my way to get her, she is moving back home. She isn't able to support herself on what I give her and I think she needs supervision to get herself back to a good place. I think she may go back to college; she finished her art course but doesn't have any other marketable skills. She wants to paint and draw but can't support herself on that right now." He said to his younger son. "Don't get me wrong son, we are very proud of you. You're a self-made millionaire."

Christian sighed into the phone. "I know dad, thanks for saying that though. I like to hear that occasionally." He laughed. "No more spoiling Mia, you have my word."

 **A/N: Carrick put his foot down! We'll see how Mia makes it back at home. Ana and Christian next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	31. Chapter 31

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 31

Ana Plans a Date

Ana hadn't seen her man for a few days, well several actually. He was busy at work, she was busy at school. School had started and she was busier than ever.

But she missed Christian and wanted to spend time with him. She sent him a text message: _Watcha doin on Sat?_ He replied back: _Whatever you_ _want. I miss you!_ She smiled and texted back: _Be ready at 8:00 am and wear comfortable clothes. We have a_ _date._ He sent back: _See you at eight, don't be late!_

Saturday morning Ana was up early and drinking her third cup of coffee as she stepped on the elevator to the penthouse. She entered the code and up she went. Christian was standing in the foyer pacing and smiled at his girl when she walked in. "Hey beautiful. It's good to see you. I missed you this week. How was the first week of school?" He said breathlessly as he hugged her to him then kissed her soundly on the lips. She looked up at him in a daze. He smiled a breathtaking smile down at her in satisfaction.

"Really good. I have five classes and two of them I know I hate already. How about you? Buy anything interesting this week?" She said as she took his hand and led him to the elevator. Taylor and Sawyer watched them in amusement as they followed them onto the elevator down to the parking garage.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did. I bought another plane, bigger than the one I have currently. This one has a bigger bedroom with in suite bath and can seat 12 people comfortably and it has a bigger conference room." He recited the stats to her. "We'll have to take a trip in it when it arrives next month. It's being refurbished. No more distracting talk. Where are we going?" He asked eagerly like a little boy. "Give me a clue." He begged his girl. She laughed at him.

"We are going to be tourists in our own town." She smiled at his face. "I know for a fact that you haven't been to any of these places lately. I have only been to one of them ever." She said cryptically. "Relax, it will be fun, you'll see." They got in the car and Taylor drove them to their first destination. It was the Chihula Garden and Glass Museum. They oohed and ahhed over the sculptures and took selfies of themselves with the Space Needle in the background.

The Space Needle was their second stop of the day. Ana had never been there. She always wanted to go but was sick the day that her school took a field trip there in 7th grade. Christian was secretly delighted with their 'date.' He was so proud that she took the time to plan their day together. He couldn't stop smiling. Taylor and Sawyer had never seen him that happy before. Christian kept kissing her and hugging her to him. Taylor had to call for back up personnel to help them keep the reporters from snapping pictures of them kissing. Someone had spotted them out and about and the media was alerted. It didn't stop Christian from enjoying his day out with his girl.

They had lunch at Serious Pie and had a mixed lettuce and radish salad with a muscatel vinaigrette dressing followed by a Buffalo Mozzarella pizza with tomato sauce, fresh basil and sausage. The hand crafted dough with artisan cheese was the best pizza in Seattle. Ana had a house made ginger ale and Christian tried an organic pale ale. Christian tried to pay but Ana beat him to it. "You can pay next time. It's my treat." She said shyly. He couldn't tell her no. That made her smile and give him a kiss. "Thank you for not arguing about who paid." She said softly.

"Let's go. One more place on our agenda!" She said gleefully. She was so excited to take Christian to The Museum of Flight. He loved planes and anything to do with avionics. He laughed like a little boy and grabbed her hand and practically jumped out of the car when he saw where they were at. His playful mood made her heart skip a beat.

He pulled her along as they went from exhibit to exhibit. The highlight for Ana was when they toured JFK's Air Force One. She felt like Jackie O as she walked down the aisles of the iconic plane. Christian liked the WWI and WWII fighter planes and they did a space shuttle simulator. He talked to the museum director and donated a large undisclosed sum of money. The last thing they did before they left was to tour the West Coast's only Concorde. It was huge!

"Baby, this was an amazing day!" He said sincerely. "Thank you so much. I had a great time!" He kissed her rather passionately with lots of tongue. "I would love to take you to dinner tonight as a thank you." He said in-between kisses.

"You don't have to thank me Christian." She said breathlessly. "I wanted to do something for you. It's hard to buy things for you because you have everything you could ever want or need." He smiled.

"Well, think of it as a perfect ending to the perfect day." They sat back in the seat of the car as they drove back to Escala. They smiled at each other in satisfaction.

 **A/N: Hope you liked Ana's date. I think Christian did. We will find out what Mia did when she moved back home.**


	32. Chapter 32

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 32

Mia's Plans

Carrick came and got Mia and they ended up making two more trips to get her clothes and personal items. Elliott was going to help her move the rest of the contents of her apartment over the weekend. Mia got settled back into her room at home and took over the third floor with her art supplies and clothes. She did indeed have a shopping addiction.

There were a lot of clothes that still had tags on them that Mia bought on impulse with no intention of wearing. Kate suggested that she sell them online on EBay. Women would pay a lot of money to wear designer clothes! Some of them were exclusive designs that Mia had bought through trunk shows at small boutiques in downtown Seattle.

That was a great idea but Mia had no idea how to do that. Kate sent over her little brother Ethan.

To say he was a computer nerd was being kind. He lived and breathed computers! He had developed an app that he was in negotiations with Apple to sell it to them. He was being headhunted by five Ivy League Colleges. Whenever there was a computer problem that the techs at his private school couldn't fix, they would call him and he could fix it in a jiffy! So setting up Mia an EBay account and account was nothing for the boy wizard.

He also showed her how to use the digital camera that she had bought that was still in the box, never used. She would take pictures of the clothes she wanted to sell and then upload the picture with a description to EBay.

One of the Fendi bags she had up for auction on EBay created a bidding war. It was a limited edition bag that was number 36 of 200. Originally, she paid $5000.00 for it. Or rather, Christian paid $5000.00 for it. She sold it to the highest bidder for $10,500.00. She would put a hand written thank you note along with a business card in each package that she sold. She made the cards herself; pictures of her artwork that she made into cards.

She had missed the deadline to enroll in the fall semester of college at University of Washington but had enrolled for the Spring Semester. She would pursue a Major in Art with a minor in Art History. Her parents said if she did well, they would finance a semester abroad to study the Master Painters in Europe.

It was late October and she was packaging up a box of designer shoes to send to a customer in California when her cell phone rang. It was Ana. "Hey Ana. Good to hear from you! What's up?" Mia worked hard to control her enthusiasm for the call by taking a deep breath.

"Just studying for midterms and getting ready for my book tour over winter break." Ana said conversationally. "How are you doing?" She asked politely. She hadn't actually talked to Mia since their disastrous breakfast. She was a little nervous to be calling, to be honest.

"Actually, I am doing really well. I took a break from painting while I sold some of the clothes I bought with Christian's money. Half of the proceeds went to charity and the other half went towards a car. I tried to give the money to my brother for the sales of the clothes and he wouldn't take it. He wanted the money to go towards a charity of my choice. So, Big Brothers Big Sisters got a large anonymous donation! And, my art classes that I give at the community center have a waiting list." She told Ana proudly. "Plus, I have therapy with Dr. Flynn twice a week and will start back to school in January." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Ana, I'm so sorry for my outburst. I don't know why I did it, please forgive me!" She asked a little tearfully. "I miss hanging out with you. Do you think we can ever be friends again?"

"We never stopped being friends Mia. I miss you too. That is why I am calling. I needed your help with something." Ana said hesitantly. "Could you go shopping with me and help me pick out a dress for a formal dinner? I am going to my first fancy shindig with your brother as his girlfriend and I need something special." Ana confided. "I hate charity balls and can't dance to save my life and have put off going as long as I can. Your brother is getting an award and insists that I go with him." Ana confessed to her. "It will be televised and I am scared to death."

"Of course I will help you find the perfect dress, when do you want to go?" She said a little breathlessly. "When's the event?" She said getting into planning mode.

"Actually, it is next month and I wanted to go to New York or Paris to shop. Would you be able to do that?" Ana asked. "Christian said we can take his jet and stay at his New York apartment if we go to New York City. What do you suggest?"

"New York City has some amazing designers, let's go there. How long do we have to shop?" Mia was writing down a list of places to go in New York and was trying to schedule their time wisely.

"I was thinking we could leave after my class on Thursday and come back on Sunday. Would that be enough time to find the perfect dress?" Ana asked fretfully, she really did not want to go to the charity ball or shop for a dress either!

"Okay, I will call ahead and schedule appointments so Friday and Saturday we could spend dress shopping. Sunday we could look for shoes and accessories." Mia said in planning mode again. "If we don't find something in New York City we could go to Paris early next month." She said thinking out loud. Ana was horrified at the thought of having to spend any additional time shopping.

"I'm sure we can find something in New York." She said quickly. "I'll let Christian know our plans. He won't be able to go because I am pretty certain he will still be in Singapore." Ana said. "Thank you Mia. I couldn't do it without you; Kate showed me a picture of a dress she wanted me to wear and I cringed. You have way better taste than she does. Don't tell her I said that though." Mia laughed out loud at that comment.

"See you next week Ana. Can't wait!" Mia said as she danced out of the room. "Mom, guess what?" She called excitedly.

 **A/N: Now we know what Mia did with all those clothes! Next up, the shopping trip and Ana's book tour. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it!**


	33. Chapter 33

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 33

New York Shopping Trip

Ana and Mia made their way to New York City without incident. The girls and Sawyer flew in Christian's jet and made it safely to his New York City Penthouse apartment in the heart of Manhattan. Ana was exhausted from a long day of exams and went to sleep as soon as they had a late supper courtesy of Christian's housekeeper and butler Charles. She curled up under the down comforter and the next thing she knew, Mia was waking her up.

"Ana, we need to get up and get ready to go. Our first appointment is at 10:00 am and it is 8:45 am now. You slept through your alarm." Mia said standing over Ana with a cup of coffee. She handed it to Ana as she sat up and sipped it. "Are you going to take a shower before we leave?" Mia asked. She was still in her pajamas. Ana nodded as she drank the coffee. "Okay, wear your hair up so we can see the necklines better." Mia instructed. She took her shopping seriously.

"That's a good idea Mia. That way, I won't have to wash my hair." Ana said happily, one less thing to do! "I'll be ready to go in 30 minutes." She said getting out of bed carefully so she wouldn't spill her coffee. "Thanks for the coffee." She called to Mia as she left to get ready herself.

"No problem. Oh, and wear something you can get in and out of easily." Mia suggested. Ana jumped in the shower and was ready in no time. She walked out of the bedroom and followed her nose to the kitchen. Charles had some breakfast sandwiches ready for the girls.

"These smell wonderful Charles! Thanks!" Ana said enthusiastically as she dug into her sandwich, sitting down at the kitchen island. "Mmmm, tastes wonderful too!" Ana praised as she happily ate her sandwich. He beamed back at her as he poured her a glass of orange juice. The girls and Sawyer ate in silence then Mia checked the time.

"We better go so we won't be late for our first appointment at Sacs Fifth Avenue. I had to have Christian's personal assistant Andrea call and make an appointment with the personal shopper. They usually don't take new clients." Mia said as she gathered up her purse and phone. Ana stood up and carried her dishes to the sink, Mia followed her lead and did the same.

"Thank you Charles for breakfast, it was great. We won't be back for lunch but will have an early dinner." Ana instructed. "If you could make something we could heat up when we get back that would be great. You won't have to worry about keeping something warm." She suggested. He nodded to her.

Sawyer brought the car around so they went down to the lobby and left the building. Traffic wasn't too bad since it was later in the morning and most of the commuters had already left for work. Mia consulted her list; Sacs Fifth Avenue first then Neiman Marcus then Bergdorf Goodman's. Ana sighed when she saw the list. She really hated shopping.

They pulled up to Sacs Fifth Avenue and parked. The valet came running over to get the car and park it for them. Sawyer escorted the ladies inside and the store manager was waiting inside. "Welcome ladies." He held his hand out to shake Ana's hand then Mia's. "It's a pleasure to see you again Miss Gray and a pleasure to meet you Miss Cavanaugh. I have read your books about adoption. My wife and I adopted a baby girl last year." He gushed to Ana. "If you ladies will follow me, I will escort you to the Ladies Designer Evening Wear department where Miss Adams is waiting to help you find a dress, Miss Cavanaugh. I understand you need a dress for a special occasion?" He questioned as he escorted them to the elevator where they all got on and went up to the third floor.

"Yes, I need a dress for a charity event." Ana said shyly. "It is the first formal event I will be attending with my boyfriend Christian Gray." She said softly.

"Here we are ladies. Miss Adams, this is Miss Ana Cavanaugh and Miss Mia Gray. Miss Cavanaugh needs a dress for her first formal event." He said formally to Miss Adams, the personal shopper assigned to them. She was a tall lady in her early 30's wearing an expensive designer suit. She smiled kindly at the girls as they were handed off to her from the store manager. He walked away after telling them that if they needed him to call him.

"Welcome to Sacs Fifth Avenue ladies. Please follow me and we will show you what we have selected based on your criteria." They followed her through a doorway and down a long hallway. They were in a beautifully decorated waiting room with plush sofas and a big screen TV mounted on the wall. "Your security may wait here while we go back to the dressing rooms." She suggested to Ana and Sawyer sat down to wait on the girls. Ana and Mia followed her through another set of doors where there were racks of dresses in bags waiting for Ana to try on.

An attendant was waiting to help Ana undress. She led her into a dressing room and eyed her underclothes. Ana was wearing a lacy nude bra and panty set. "Some of the dresses are strapless. I will be right back with a strapless bra for you." She said and walked out. She was right back with a nude strapless bra that Ana put on and then the fashion show started.

She tried on seven dresses at Sacs. There were two she loved! The first one was an Escada beaded sleeveless gown with a black bodice and white and black abstract floral full skirt. It was very elegant and formal. The second one she loved, loved loved! was an Elie Saab embroidered sleeveless tiered gown in a deep blue with beading all over. It was a deep v neck with 3 tiers of ruffles. Ana felt like a princess in it, especially after she saw the $15,000.00 price tag.

Mia stared at Ana for a long time when she came out in the Elie Saab dress. "Oh, Ana. You have to get that one! It's the one! You look like a princess in it." Ana gaped at her.

"Mia, this dress is $15,000.00! That's a lot of money to spend on a dress!" She hissed at Mia. Mia smiled back at her.

"This is your debut dress Ana. Christian is buying it. He said he wanted you to have whatever you wanted. He wants you to be comfortable and feel beautiful." Mia said dreamily. "He loves you so much Ana. Please get it!" She said taking Ana's hands in hers. "I know this is a lot of money, but he will get it for half price. There is a big mark up on designer clothes." Mia said quietly. "They want his future business." Mia said confidently. Ana took a deep breath and walked over to the mirror.

She turned around to see the back of the dress. It looked like it was made especially for her. In her heart, Ana knew this was the dress! "Okay, I'll take it." She said. The personal shopper smiled.

"Excellent choice. We also have shoes to match that dress." She sent the attendant to get the shoes to match the dress and Ana tried them on with it.

"I feel like Cinderella." Ana said shyly. "This is the prettiest dress I have ever seen. I am excited to go to this event now." Ana said with satisfaction and the personal shopper smiled.

"You look like Cinderella Miss Cavanaugh." She said indulgently, smiling at Ana. "We will have the dress and the shoes delivered to you by the end of the day. Thank you for shopping at Sacs Fifth Avenue. Here is my card and please call my number directly whenever you need anything else. I will be happy to ship it to you in Seattle." She said smiling at Ana. "It was nice to meet you Miss Cavanaugh, Miss Gray. Please come back anytime you are in New York."

Sawyer escorted the ladies out of the store and they got in the waiting car. "Where to now?" Ana asked since they got the dress and shoes at the first store. Mia smiled indulgently at Ana.

"I have to cancel our appointments then we can do whatever you want!" Mia said as she took her phone out to cancel the other appointments at Neiman Marcus and Bergdorf's. "Is there anything you want to see that we didn't see the last time we were here?" Mia asked. Ana sat back in the seat in thought. Her phone buzzed in her lap.

It was Christian. "Hey baby." He said when she answered. "American Express called. I take it that you found a dress!" He said happily. She laughed.

"Yes, I did. At the first store. I am so happy that I don't have to go to any more stores today!" She let slip. Christian and Mia laughed. "We have the rest of the day to sightsee!" Ana said happily. "We are going to Central Park, I want to go to the Zoo!" Ana said sighing into the phone. "I wish you were here Christian. I miss you. Will you be back soon?" Ana asked softly.

"Yes, actually, I am on the way to the airport. We wrapped up the deal late last night. I had Stephen drop you girls off and he came straight to Singapore. I will see you in a couple of hours. We can have a late dinner if you are up for it." He suggested.

"That will be great! I will see you soon. I love you." She said softly. He told her he loved her too and Ana turned around to see Mia gawking at her. "What?" Ana asked innocently.

"I am so happy for you and my brother. My brother loves you so much. We have never seen him so happy Ana or smile so much as when he talks about you." Mia said a little tearfully then had a hopeful look. "What about one more quick stop?" Mia questioned. "I think we need to get some dresses for clubbing. We can take a nap this afternoon then be refreshed when Christian gets here. He owns three nightclubs in this town." Mia said thoughtfully. Ana looked at her horrified. Mia smiled at her face. "I know just what to get, we will be in and out in 20 minutes tops." Mia said in negotiation mode.

"Okay, I'll get another dress but we will only go out if Christian isn't too tired. You know he's flying in from Singapore, don't you?" Ana asked. Mia nodded.

"He will sleep on the plane and if he doesn't then we won't go." She said reasonably. Ana couldn't argue with that.

 **A/N: thanks for reading and reviewing the story. Next up, dinner and maybe the club? Oh, I updated my Pinterest page for this story. It has the dresses in it!**


	34. Chapter 34

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 34

Clubbing with Mia

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay in the story. Had some issues with FF; decided to let it go! On with the story! Thank you Truefeather77 for talking through it and convincing me to keep writing. This chapter is for you!**

Mia and Ana went back to Christian's NYC Penthouse apartment and rested while they had Mani Pedi's in one of the seven bathrooms. Andrea had arranged an in home Spa Treatment for the girls and they were drinking sparkling water and snacking on a fresh fruit platter. Christian was in route from Singapore and they were going to have a late dinner then go to some night clubs. Andrea was earning her pay today!

She called and alerted No.8 and the Boom Boom Room that Christian Gray and two guests plus security would be visiting later that night and made 9:00 pm reservations at Zuma for three and three. (Three guests, three security members) Ana was excited to go to No.8. She was hoping for some celebrity sightings. She didn't see a lot of celebrities in Seattle. This was her chance!

Mia had been clubbing in NYC before and was hoping she would run into some of the people she met before. Her family had spent several summers at their house in the Hamptons so she had a running acquaintance with several people that also had a summer house there. She texted her friend Gigi to see if she was in NYC this week. She was a model and traveled all around the world for her job. She was! Mia told her their plans to go to No.8 later and they agreed to meet up.

Ana fell asleep after her massage and was awakened by feather light kisses on her shoulder and back. She smiled as she turned over to see Christian standing over her. "Hey baby. How was your flight?" She asked as she reached up and grabbed his tie that was dangling down and pulled him down onto the bed with her. He laughed at her playfulness.

"It was very long. I took a nap though because I know how Mia can be when she is in NYC. She wants to do everything she can do and won't take no for an answer. I take it we will be going to the Boom Boom Room and No.8 tonight?" He asked lazily as he undressed Ana slowly, kissing her collarbone and her breast softly. "You smell heavenly baby. I missed you so much." He shrugged out of his clothes with Ana's help and made slow love to her as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I could get used to being woken up like that." Ana teased as she lay on Christian's chest with his arms wrapped around her. "I missed you too. I'm glad you're back. I thought I was going to have to go to Singapore just to see you."

"Hey, anytime I go out of town, you are more than welcome to go with me. I think I would like that a lot." He leered at her. "Especially since the new jet is ready." There was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Gray, your phone keeps buzzing. I set it on the hall table." Taylor said through the door. Christian grimaced. "I'm sorry baby. I need to check my messages. I had my phone shut off during the flight and forgot to turn it back on. If you want to hop in the shower, I will join you." He said as he got out of bed and pulled on his pants. "I'll only be a few minutes, I promise." He said with a kiss and a flirty smile.

"Okay, don't take too long, I need someone to wash my back." Ana said seductively as she threw the covers off her naked body. Christian's eyes went dark.

"In that case, I will skip checking my messages and take a shower with you now instead." He said as he ran over to the bed and scooped Ana up and threw her over his shoulder and ran with her into the bathroom. She tried to swat him as he carried her. He sat her down softly and kissed her passionately. "I am so happy Ana. I love you so much." He said as he kissed her again.

"I love you too. Now, let's get in the shower before Mia starts knocking on the door." Ana said playfully as she turned on one of the four shower heads.

They made love in the shower and then washed each other's backs and fronts. Since Ana didn't wash her hair earlier she did it now. Christian's shower took like less than five minutes for him to get clean and get out. He put on a pair of sweat pants to check his messages while Ana got ready to go out. She took her new black dress out of the closet and laid it on the bed with the shoes she got to go with it.

She blew dry her hair and let it fall in soft waves down her back. She didn't need a lot of makeup but she did put on mascara and eye liner along with some lip gloss. Christian came back into the room while she was dressing and stared at his girlfriend.

"Baby, you look so sexy. Is that a new dress? I don't think I remember seeing you wear that before." He stammered as he stared as his beautiful girlfriend with her dark hair swinging around her shoulders. She smiled at his bewildered expression.

"No, it's new. I got it this afternoon. Is it too sexy? I can change." She said, not sure if he liked it or not.

"Please don't change on my account." He leered at her. "Sawyer and Taylor will earn their money tonight trying to keep men away from you though." He said. "You will get hit on at the clubs." He said sourly. Ana laughed at his expression.

"Don't worry baby. I only have eyes for you." She said as she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips. He finished dressing and they walked hand in hand out of the bedroom and went to the living room where Mia had just stepped into.

"Let me take a picture of you two. You make a very good-looking couple." Mia said as she raised her phone to take a selfie of them. "Smile." She said as Christian leaned down and kissed Ana on the lips. He leaned her back in a dramatic pose, still kissing her. Mia kept taking pictures as she laughed. "If clothes start to come off, I'm out of here." She teased.

Taylor cleared his throat. "Sir, the reservations are for 9:00 pm. We need to leave now so we won't be late." He said to Christian.

"Let's hit the town ladies." He said ushering them out of the room and out of the apartment. Taylor drove them and Sawyer sat up front with him in the SUV. They had another carload of security following them. They pulled up to the trendy Japanese restaurant Zuma and the valet ran to open the door. Christian got out first then helped Ana and then Mia out of the car. Sawyer got out and followed them inside while Taylor parked the car then gave instructions to the valet; he would meet them inside.

Heads turned as they walked through the dining room to their reserved table towards the back of the restaurant. Christian Gray was here with his girlfriend Ana Cavanaugh, the shy writer; cellphones came out and people started taking pictures. Sawyer stepped in front of the picture takers hoping to ruin their view. The manager came over after they were seated and apologized for the inconvenience and had a bottle of their finest wine delivered to their table.

Christian waved him off; he knew that Taylor would take care of the issue. The waiter came and they ordered their meals. They had the spicy beef tenderloin, miso chicken and rock shrimp with lime and rice hot pot with wild mushrooms. Mia was getting antsy. She was anxious to go clubbing and gobbled down her food. She sighed impatiently as she drank her wine.

Christian smiled at his sister, he knew she was quickly losing her patience with them. "Does anyone want dessert?" He asked the ladies; the hovering waiter rushed over. They both shook their heads no. "Check please." He said to the waiter who scurried off to prepare the check. He came back with the restaurant manager.

"Thank you for coming to Zuma sir, ladies. Please know there is no charge for your meals tonight." He said formally. "I apologize for the other diners trying to get a picture of you and your beautiful girlfriend. Your meals are on the house." He said smiling. "Please come back to Zuma anytime you are in New York City." He said as he shook hands with Christian as they got up to leave.

Christian turned to Taylor. "Please make sure the wait staff is compensated for our service and let them know it was excellent." He knew if the meal was comped that the wait staff would lose out on the tip. Taylor left to do his bidding as Sawyer escorted them out of the restaurant into the waiting car. Taylor joined them shortly and nodded to Christian.

Mia was so excited but was counting down in her head so that she wouldn't annoy her brother and thus cut the night short. She had learned a few things from Dr. Flynn. Ana reapplied her lip gloss and so did Mia as they drove to No.8 on 16th street in Manhattan. Taylor pulled up in front of the crowded club and people turned to see who had arrived with an entourage. The club's security came over to the car. Sawyer rolled down the window. "Christian Gray and his guests have arrived." He said to the security personnel.

"Please pull around and go in the VIP entrance on the side." He said to Sawyer. Sawyer nodded then rolled up the window as Taylor drove around the side of the building. He parked and then got out with Sawyer and then Christian helped Ana and Mia out. They walked towards the building with Taylor in front and Sawyer in the back. There were two more security personnel waiting outside the entrance. One of them approached the party.

"Welcome to No.8 Mr. Gray. Your table is ready and waiting. Up the stairs and to the right." He instructed as he held open the door to the VIP entrance. Taylor walked in first then Christian and the girls. The music was very loud and thumping and Mia squealed as she squeezed Ana's hand.

"My friend Gigi is here with her boyfriend Zahn." Mia said in Ana's ear. "I am excited to see her. I haven't seen her since last summer." They reached the top of the stairs and a girl screamed Mia's name then ran over and hugged her hard.

"It's so good to see you Mia!" Her friend Gigi Hadid said as she hugged her friend again. Mia stepped back and introduced Gigi to Christian then Ana. Someone walked over to their group and Sawyer tried to stop him from approaching. Gigi turned. "Mia, this is my boyfriend Zahn Malik." She said as he joined the group and shook hands with everyone. Ana stood there in shock. It was Zahn Malik that used to be in One Direction! He shook her hand kindly.

"It's nice to meet you all. Gigi was so excited to see Mia. It's all she has been talking about for two hours!" He said with a smile, his English accent prominent. "Please join us at our table."

 **A/N: I was told it is around a 24 hour flight from Singapore to New York City. I shortened it for my story. Thanks for your patience waiting for me to update the story. I appreciate it. Next up, more clubbing and then the formal ball. Thanks for reading and reviewing. There has been close to 100,000 views on this story! I am so amazed by that!**


	35. Chapter 35

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 35

Still clubbing with Mia

The group followed Zahn over to their table and they sat down. Mia and Gigi were so excited to see each other! Ana was trying to wrap her head around being at the same table as Zahn Malik. Christian was watching Ana. He had never seen her fangirl on anyone and he was a little jealous.

They ordered a round of drinks and were making small talk. Zahn told Ana that he bought her donkey book for one of his younger sisters. They begged him to read it to them whenever he went home for a visit. He thought it was brilliant! That gave her an idea. She sat up straight.

"Did you know that I am in talks with Dream Works for a movie about that book?" Ana asked Zahn. He shook his head no. "Yes, I am supposed to meet with them again early next year. Would you consider singing a song on the movie soundtrack? I want something upbeat and fun. I don't have any songs picked out yet though. That will come later after the screenplay is written and the writers are hired and the animation is complete. Just putting a bug in your ear, so to speak." She smiled at him. Christian didn't like that at all! (The smiling; he was okay with him singing a song in her movie.)

"I will get with my agent and see if I can pencil it into my schedule. I have some time available next fall." He said seriously. "Do you have a card I can give to my agent?" He asked. Ana fished one out of her purse. It was her business card with her cell phone number on it. "If I had a script, I could write an original song for the movie. My sisters would love that!" He said thinking out loud. "Could you give me your phone number?" He held his phone out to her. "I can text you some song lyrics after I get the script."

"Enough shop talk." Christian said as he scooted out of the booth. He was more than a little jealous of their conversation and wanted to dance with his beautiful girlfriend that he hadn't seen in a week! He reached down and took Ana's outstretched hand and helped her out of the booth. "Let's dance baby." He said as he held her close. She smiled into his neck. She liked jealous Christian.

They danced to several songs. Ana was amazed! Christian was a reserved person who didn't like to be out in public. He held her close as they danced as if to say, _she's mine back off_. Ana dragged him back to the table; she suspected he kept her out on the dance floor so she wouldn't talk to Zahn anymore! That made her smile again.

"What?" Christian said smiling down at her.

"I know what you are doing." She said answering him with a smile of her own.

"I'm dancing with my girlfriend." He said innocently.

They went back to the table and Christian signaled the waitress and ordered another round of drinks for them. Dancing made him thirsty. They were the only ones at the table for a minute. Mia came back to their table with her dance partner trailing behind her. "Christian, Ana, this is Dylan O'Brien. We met last summer in the Hampton's. His family's beach house is the one next door to ours." Mia explained. "Dylan, Christian is my second oldest brother. You met Elliott last year. Elliott was the one who wanted to play sand volleyball all day long!" Mia said smiling.

"Nice to meet you both." He said shaking hands with them. They joined them at the table. "Are you in NYC long?" He asked, making conversation as he sat back and casually put his arm around Mia. "We should have brunch tomorrow. I know a great place." Mia looked like she might faint.

"Sure we can do brunch then we have to go back to Seattle tomorrow afternoon." Christian said as he eyed his sister. He had never seen her act this way around a boy. They made plans to meet and then Christian stood up as Zahn and Gigi came back. "We have to be going. It was nice to meet you all. Good to see you again Gigi." Christian said as he kissed her cheek and took Ana's hand as he waited to escort Ana and Mia out of the club.

Dylan stood up and kissed Mia on the cheek and whispered in her ear holding her hand while he did it. The girls were quiet as they walked out of the club with Christian and got into the waiting car.

Christian helped Mia then Ana get in and then got in the car beside Ana and put his seatbelt on. He turned to Mia. "What's going on with you and Dylan Mia?" He asked his sister seriously. "I've never seen you behave like that before. Have you been secretly dating him?"

Mia got that deer in the headlights look and squirmed in her seat, looking everywhere but at her brother. "Not exactly dating, he's busy, I'm busy. But we Skype every other day." She confessed. "It's no big deal." She tried again. Christian gave her a long look then sighed.

"Just be careful. Long distance relationships rarely ever work." He said sagely.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Brunch up next then back to Seattle for the fundraiser!**


	36. Chapter 36

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 36

Brunch with the Gang

The next morning Christian, Ana and Mia met up with Dylan O'Brien, Gigi and Zahn at Balthazar in Soho. It was French food but they did a great Brunch! The bakery was world renowned. Ana was taking some fresh pastries home with her.

They were seated at their table in the back of the restaurant and looked over the menus. Mia wanted a Hangover drink but Ana stuck to orange juice. She ordered scrambled eggs in puff pastry with a side of bacon. Christian said she could share his breakfast if she didn't like that. He was having waffles. Ana was a little afraid to try something new, especially in a French Restaurant.

The three couples made small talk while they waited for their food. Ana found out that Dylan was in town for the weekend; he flew in from Canada to see Mia! He was working on his next movie there. Christian still didn't know what to think about that. He had never even known Mia to date anyone back in Seattle. Maybe that was why? Something to ask her later.

"Ana, we know you are a writer. When does your next book come out?" Gigi asked politely, taking a sip of her Mimosa. Ana blushed and took a sip of her orange juice. She hated to talk about herself.

"I have a book coming out in late November, my fifth book. I am doing a short book tour over Christmas break." She said quietly. "Only seven cities since I have to be back in school late January." Christian squeezed her hand.

"I am taking time off work to go with her. She keeps telling me that I work too hard." He said fondly, kissing her hand that he was holding. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"And I am really looking forward to Christian going with me." She blushed. "The book tour will be grueling. I have appearances in 25 book stores and have to read excerpts of the new book at all of them." She grimaced. "I am getting better at public speaking but still don't like it." She confessed. "Enough about me, Gigi where are you headed next?" She said politely to Mia's friend.

Gigi grinned. "Barbados." Mia sighed. "A fashion shoot for swimwear. I love it there!" She laughed then took a drink. "Zahn is going to join me after the shoot is over and we are going on vaca!" She said excitedly. "We are going somewhere where we can lay on the beach for two weeks!"

Mia clapped. "That sounds like so much fun. I hope you enjoy it. We are going to Aspen for Christmas for a few days then Ana and Christian leave for her book tour." Mia confided looking sideways at Dylan. "I asked Dylan to join us for Christmas Christian. He loves to ski!" Mia said expectantly. Christian did not look surprised. "Ana must have already told you." She said pouting. "I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone!"

"I am sure the rest of the family will be surprised. I haven't told them. You know I hate surprises." He said kindly. Mia was on her best behavior so far and he didn't want to do anything that would change that. He turned to Dylan. "We have some really good slopes nearby. The skiing is great in December. The forecast said there will be over two feet of snow." He said trying to make nice with Mia's boyfriend.

"I look forward to it. I have a week off then back to Canada to resume filming my movie." He said as he finished his breakfast. "Mia, I want to get some pastries to take back with me, do you want to help me pick them out?" He asked, getting up from the table to go to the bakery.

"Sure, I'll help you. Be back in a minute." She said as she got up from the table with his help. Christian watched them walk away hand in hand then turned to Gigi. It was Gigi's turn to have that deer in the headline look about her.

"How long have they been seeing each other Gigi?" Christian asked casually. He didn't know if Gigi would tell him or not. Wouldn't hurt to ask though. He smiled a big smile with teeth at Gigi. She started laughing hysterically.

"That won't work on me. I've known you too long. You want details, ask your sister." Gigi giggled at Christian's expression. "Besides, it's really none of your business. Mia is 21 years old. She can see whomever she wants." Gigi said kindly in Mia's defense.

Christian sighed. "You're right Gigi. She will always be my little sister though. I worry about her. She is doing better, not as impulsive." Christian said finishing his own breakfast. He eyed Ana's leftovers. "Are you going to finish that?" He said with a smile. She pushed it over to him and he dug in.

"Help yourself. It is a little rich. I liked it but the sauce was too much for me." Ana said. Christian liked it and finished it off. He was still hungry.

"We need to get your pastries and then get back to Seattle. I have a meeting to prepare for." He said as he put several hundred dollar bills on the table. "Good to see you Gigi, Zahn." He hugged Gigi and shook hands with Zahn. Ana also hugged Gigi but did not move towards Zahn.

"It was nice meeting you both. I hope to see you both again soon." Ana said politely, heading towards the bakery at the front of the restaurant. Mia and Dylan came back then. "Mia, we will meet you at the car, we are going to get pastries then we have to head back." Ana said as they made their way to the bakery. "I want something chocolate, how about you?" Ana asked as they went to the bakery and looked around.

"Let's get some for mom and dad while we are here. My dad loves these." Christian said pointing to the eclairs in the case. They got their French pastries and paid and left the restaurant and got in the waiting car. Mia joined them shortly after they got settled in.

"Christmas will be exciting this year!" She said as she got in and snapped on her seatbelt, barely able to contain herself. "I can't wait!"

 **A/N: This was a hard chapter to write. I didn't want too much to happen but I wanted to show Mia's exciting news! There will be more of her and Dylan at Christmas! Up next, the Shipbuilders Ball and Christian's award. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it and love reading reviews. I try to reply to all of them that are signed in.**


	37. Chapter 37

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 37

It's for real this time

Christian, Ana and Mia packed up and left NYC since Christian had an important meeting to prepare for. He was going to be gone out of the country the next two weeks working on another acquisition and needed all the time he could get to prepare for it.

Mia slept most of the way home; Ana and Christian curled up on the bed in the bedroom and cuddled together. "Glad you could meet us in New York Christian. I miss you when you are gone; I don't like being apart from you." She said softly. Christian smiled. "Sometimes, I sleep in your apartment when you are gone." She confessed. "It's the next best thing to sleeping with you when you are there."

"I know. Sawyer told me. You could live there all the time with me if you wanted to. I would love that." He said as he kissed her hand. She frowned and a little v formed between her eyes.

"My father would not like that at all and I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that. I was raised that you don't live together before you are married." She said softly.

"Does that mean that you will marry me?" He teased. He had asked her a thousand times and she would always turn him down. She took a deep breath and nodded. He sat up unexpectedly almost knocking her off the bed. "Seriously Ana?" He grabbed her and held her to him. She nodded again with tears in her eyes.

"I love you Christian and I don't want to wait anymore. I am ready to be your wife." He jumped up and went to the closet and grabbed his bag and rummaged around in it then shut the door softly.

He walked over to the bed with a box in his left hand and took Ana's hand with the other hand and pulled her off the bed. He knelt in front of her and opened the box. "Anastasia Cavanaugh, I knew from the moment I saw you that you were the woman for me. I love you more than you will ever know. Will you marry me?" He asked softly with tears in his eyes.

"Yes Christian, I will marry you. I love you so much." She said as tears fell down her face. He took off the promise ring he had given her and put it on her third finger on her right hand. He put the engagement ring on her ring finger on her left hand and then kissed it as he admired it on her hand.

"Mrs. Soon to be Gray you have made me the happiest man in the world." He stood up and pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. "How soon can you put together a wedding?" He asked eagerly. She laughed at his puppy dog eyes and went to the closet and got something out of her own bag. She brought a notebook back to the bed and they sat down as she opened it.

"I have been planning my wedding since I was a little girl." She showed him the flowers she wanted and the invitations. "I love the 1920's styles and really want a themed wedding from that era." She revealed. "What would you think about that? A wedding usually takes a year to plan." She said breathlessly.

He stared at her, out of his element. "Baby, I don't care if you want a circus themed wedding. Tell me when and where to show up and I will be there. I don't want to wait a year though." He said earnestly, kissing her lips and caressing her cheek. "You can have six months to plan, no more. Show me your dress." He said with a gleam in his eye as he looked at her notebook with interest.

"No, you will have to wait until our wedding day." She said giving him a quick kiss on the lips before standing up and putting her notebook back in her bag. She turned around and smiled at him. "Let's have a family dinner tonight to tell everyone at once." She said coming back and sitting on his lap. "Fiancé…I love knowing that you are my fiancé." She put her arms around him and kissed him softly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I will have Andrea arrange it at the Mile High Club. If you will invite your family, I will take care of inviting my family." He said as he took out his phone to text Andrea.

The pilot announced that they were getting ready to land in Seattle and that they needed to get their seatbelts on. Ana turned her ring around so the diamond was facing towards her palm. Christian frowned at her in protest. She put her finger up to her lips. "Mia will spot it immediately. I have to tell Kate first, she would be crushed if I didn't." Ana said whispering to him as they walked to the front of the plane where Mia was sitting. "Did you have a good nap?" Ana asked Mia as she blinked trying to wake up.

"Yes, I slept like a rock. Did you take a nap?" Mia asked politely.

"No, we were just talking. I wasn't really sleepy." Ana said as she sat down beside Christian and put her seatbelt on. Mia looked at her intently.

"So, you're not a member of the Mile High Club now?" Mia asked laughing.

"Nope, not today." Ana said with a straight face.

They landed in Seattle and Taylor and Sawyer were there to take them home. Sawyer had a car waiting to take Mia back to her house and Ana and Christian went with Taylor back to Escala. Christian kissed Ana soundly before dropping her off in front of her apartment then went up to the penthouse. Ana let herself in to her apartment with her key.

Kate was laying on the sofa watching a movie, drinking a glass of wine and texting someone on her phone. She jumped up to hug Ana when she saw her come in. "Hey Ana, how was New York?" She asked excitedly.

"It was great. It's too bad you couldn't come. We found a dress and then met Mia's friend Gigi. I really like her." Ana said as she took Kate's left hand and pressed it with her left hand. Kate looked down when she felt something.

"Is that what I think it is?" She said grabbing Ana's hand and pulling it up to her face. "It is!" She grabbed her sister and hugged her hard. "OH MY GOD, You're engaged!" She hugged her again. "Congratulations Ana! I am so excited for you. When did he propose? Tell me everything!" She said as she pulled Ana over to the sofa and sat down still holding her hand and admiring her ring.

"We just actually got engaged on the way home in the air!" She revealed. "This time when he asked me, I said yes." She revealed. Kate sat there with her mouth open.

"This time?" She said amazed. "How many times has he asked you to marry him?" She asked intrigued.

"He started asking me to marry him on our second date." Ana confessed. "I always told him that it wasn't the right time. It's the right time now. I miss him so much when I am apart from him. I think about him all the time." Ana said dreamily, looking at her ring. "I can't believe I said yes." She said giggling.

Kate got up and went to the refrigerator and stuck her head in, looking for something. She found what she was looking for and said "aha!" She stood up with a bottle of champagne. "Where did I put that corkscrew, we're celebrating!" She got two glasses down from the cabinet after opening the bottle of champagne with a pop and poured them both a glass and brought them over to the sofa and sat down. "Congratulations Ana, I am so happy for you!" She said as they toasted Ana's engagement. "Now, show me your wedding book. I know you have one!"

Ana sat her glass down and ran over to her bag that was still beside the door and rummaged in it until she found it. She ran back to the sofa and opened it. "I showed it to Christian; I explained that I wanted a 1920's themed wedding and he said he would be good with a circus themed wedding as long as I would marry him." Ana giggled. Kate laughed with her sister. "I didn't show him the dress I want because I wanted it to be a surprise. No peeking before the wedding." Ana said taking a sip of her champagne. "I need to text mom and dad to invite them to a family dinner tonight. We are going to announce our engagement at the Mile High Club tonight." She took her phone and sent a quick text message to her mom and dad.

"This is so exciting!" Kate said. "We need to find you a dress for your engagement party tonight. Let's go shopping. I know a boutique not far from here that has 1920's inspired dresses. You should wear one for your dinner tonight." Kate said excitedly.

"Well, that is actually a great idea. Start with the theme tonight!" Ana said. "We have time before we have to get ready for our big dinner. Let's go." She stood up and texted Sawyer. He texted back right away. "Sawyer will meet us down in the garage."

The girls grabbed their bottle of champagne and took it with them. Ana had the giggles, she was so heady with being engaged and drinking champagne. Sawyer eyed them curiously. "You're taking champagne with you shopping?" He asked. Ana nodded and giggled some more as she got in the car. Kate got in and shut the door and they were off to the store.

The girls left their champagne and glasses in the car and walked in the store. There was a sales person standing at the door to greet them. "Welcome ladies, how can I assist you?" She said eagerly. She recognized Ana and was hoping for a sale. Sawyer stepped in front of the girls.

"Miss Cavanaugh is looking for a dress. Please sign this NDA before she shops in here." He said handing the sales girl a standard NDA. She took it and read it quickly then signed it and handed it back to Sawyer. "No one comes in either while they are here. I will stand outside and discourage people from entering. We don't want to read about it or see her shopping trip on TMZ tonight." He said stepping outside. The sales girl turned to Kate and Ana who stood there wide eyed during the whole exchange.

"What kind of dress are you looking for?" She said professionally. Ana said she wanted something special for a family dinner. "Please follow me. I think I have something you just described." She led them to a rack of dresses that looked like flapper dresses from the 20's. She held out an off white dress with an appliquéd overlay and showed it to Ana. "What about this one?"

"Hmm, I like it. I'll try it on. Do you have shoes to go with it?" Ana asked taking the dress. "I need a size 6." Kate found a pretty black beaded dress on the same rack and followed Ana into the dressing room area. Ana came out and waited for Kate to come out so they could show each other their dresses. Kate gasped at Ana.

"You have to get that! It's perfect. It looks kind of like a wedding dress." She whispered to her sister. "Is this too flashy?" Kate asked Ana as she looked at herself in the three way mirror. "I don't want to upstage you tonight." She said seriously. Ana smiled at her sister.

"No, it suits you. Let's go find some shoes and get out of here before someone tries to come in." Ana giggled as she walked out of the dressing room to look at shoes. They found shoes to match their dresses, changed back into their clothes and paid for their purchases and left. It was short and sweet. "Thanks Kate that was a good idea and the perfect place to shop. Will you be my maid of honor?" Ana asked sweetly, sipping on her champagne.

"I would love to be your maid of honor. Thank you for asking me. I have to confess that I thought you might want Mia to do the honors." Kate said looking everywhere but at Ana. "I am happy for you but sad for me. Does that make sense? I will miss you so much." Kate said a little tearfully. "You have been a better sister than I have. I will try to make it up to you by being the best maid of honor you have ever seen." Kate said, she was getting a little tipsy from the second glass of champagne she drank on top of the glass of wine she had earlier. They clinked glasses as they drank the rest of the champagne.

The girls got online and looked at vintage inspired wedding dresses and found a designer named Anna Campbell from Australia who had some beautiful designs but her shop was in Armadale, Victoria Australia. Ana emailed the designer to see if she had a shop in the USA. Then they raced around trying to get ready since they took so much time looking at dresses.

Christian knocked on their door at 7:00 pm and Kate opened it for him. He came in and Kate congratulated him on their engagement by giving him a hug. He was surprised since she wasn't his biggest fan. Ana walked out of her room putting on her earrings and Christian stood there stunned. "Baby, you look beautiful. Is that a new dress? I love it. It looks like a wedding dress." He said as he walked over and kissed her. "Was that your intention?" He asked in her ear. She nodded grinning taking his hand. "Okay then." He said with satisfaction. "Let's go ladies." He said as he ushered them out of the apartment and down to the waiting car. They rode to the restaurant listening to the classical music playing in the background each lost in thought.

Christian helped the ladies out of the car and escorted them into the building and up to the restaurant. The restaurant manager was waiting for him at the door. "Good evening Mr. Gray. Your family and Miss Cavanaugh's family is waiting for you in the private dining room. They just got here." He said greeting Christian and Ana. "Right this way sir." He led them back to the private dining room.

They walked in and greeted their family and passed out champagne to everyone except for Ethan who was disappointed that he got sparkling cider instead! Christian took a deep breath and put his arm around Ana. "Ana and I are getting married!" He said excitedly.

"Awesome!" Elliott said running over and picking up Ana and hugging her hard. "Welcome to the family." Mia ran over as well and knocked Elliott out of the way so she could hug Ana.

"You looked radiant when you came out of the bedroom on the plane earlier. I thought something happened!" She exclaimed rather loudly. Ana's dad gave Christian the stink eye. Ana blushed.

"I proposed to her on the plane, that is all." Christian hastily explained making sure her dad heard. Elliott took pity on his brother and cleared his throat.

"Congratulations Christian and Ana. May you have a long happy life together." He said to the happy couple. They all toasted the newly engaged couple. Christian nodded to his brother gratefully.

 **A/N: Christian kept telling me that he wanted to marry Ana and I couldn't put him off any longer. Hope you liked this extra-long chapter! Thanks for reading! Check out the Pinterest page! I put their dresses on their and Ana's ring!**


	38. Chapter 38

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 38

Shipbuilders Ball

The much dreaded (Ana) or much anticipated (Christian) Shipbuilders Ball was that evening. Ana had spent the morning and part of the afternoon getting her hair, nails and makeup done for the event. Christian was so excited, Ana was so nervous. It was their first outing together in a formal setting and also as an engaged couple. They were leaving soon and Ana was waiting until just before time to put her dress on. It was very expensive and very lavish and she didn't want to step on it accidentally or spill something on it. She was walking around in a satin robe that swished when she walked.

"Baby, please eat a snack before we go. I can hear your stomach growling from over here." Christian said to Ana as she paced the expansive living room of Christian's penthouse apartment. She turned to him with a stricken look on her face. "Gail has a plate of fruit and cheese ready in the refrigerator. I'll get it. Would you like a glass of wine to go with it?" He asked with a smile as he got the food out of the refrigerator and sat it on the breakfast bar.

"Yes, a glass of wine would help calm my nerves. Thanks babe." She said walking over to the breakfast bar and sampling the cheese and fruit that was arranged artfully on a bone china platter. "This platter reminds me of my mother's dishes. My birth mother." She clarified. "She had a set of pretty plates that she wouldn't let me eat off of. She said I was too clumsy and would break one. I wonder what happened to them." She mused as Christian looked at her in dismay. He wasn't sure what to say to that.

"If you don't like that platter we can give it to Mia or my mom or Gail." Christian said rambling. "Please feel free to buy whatever dishes you would like, Mrs. Soon to be Gray." He said handing her a glass of wine and kissing her softly on the cheek. "Please don't think about her baby. She can't hurt you anymore." He said pulling her close to him and caressing her back. "Don't be nervous about tonight. I am so excited that you are going with me. I haven't ever taken a date to any event before and I can't wait for the world to see us together."

"I need to go put my dress on. Can you help me with the zipper?" She said trying to lighten the mood. She finished her wine and set the empty glass on the bar. He followed her into his room and to his closet where her dress was hanging in wait for her to put it on. "I feel like a princess in this dress. It is the prettiest dress I have ever worn or seen for that matter." She said as she took off her robe and took the dress off the hanger and stepped into it and pulled it up. Christian walked behind her and they stood in front of the mirror and stared at their reflections. He kissed her bare shoulder.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Ana. I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress." He zipped up her dress and reached over to the top shelf and got a box down and handed it to her. "I bought these to go with your dress for the ball. I hope you like them." He said shyly as he opened it. Ana gasped when she saw what was inside: a beautiful sapphire and diamond pendant and diamond earrings to match. "The earrings were made to match the vintage necklace since it was one of a kind." He trailed off, nervous now that she stood there silent.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you Christian. They are the most beautiful things I have seen, besides my engagement ring." She said slyly. "You spoil me way too much." She said softly, wiping a tear away then quickly put on the earrings. "Can you help me with this clasp?" She held the necklace up and he fastened it around her neck. They admired it in the mirror together.

"Mr. Gray, the car is waiting downstairs." Taylor called from the hallway. "It's time to go so we won't be late for the ball." Ana slipped into her shoes and grabbed her small evening bag that was made to match her dress. Christian followed Ana out of the bedroom and placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her through the apartment to where Taylor stood waiting for them beside the elevator. Ana held her phone out to Taylor.

"Would you please take a picture of us?" She asked sweetly. "I want to have the first picture of us together." Taylor took it and snapped a few pictures then took Christian's phone and did the same. "Thank you Taylor." She said as they got on the waiting elevator and went down to the car.

They pulled up to the venue where the ball was located and waited in the long line of cars that were there letting the attendees out. When they got to the drop off spot, Christian helped Ana out after he got out and buttoned his tuxedo jacket. Cameras flashed and people shouted to the young couple: **Look over here; Ana show us your ring; are you two really engaged? Christian give us a picture of you kissing** **your fiancé!** Ana started shaking from nerves.

Christian leaned down and whispered in her ear: "They are just excited to see a beautiful woman. You're stunning. I am a lucky man." She smiled up at him.

"No, I'm the lucky one." She took his hand and they walked past the paparazzi without answering and went into the building where they both took a glass of champagne that was offered. They mingled with the well-dressed crowd in the lobby then waited to be ushered into the banquet hall where the ball was being given. There was a dinner first then awards and speeches then the ball.

Ana was so nervous she picked at her fillet and drank too much wine. She felt all the eyes in the room on them. Christian smiled kindly at her then squeezed her hand. "You're doing fine, relax." He said. They finished their meal and the host went up on stage to start the awards.

"Thank you for coming to the 35th Annual Shipbuilders Ball." He began. "I see we have some celebrities in the crowd tonight." He tried to joke as he looked at Christian and Ana. "We haven't had this much press coverage since we started having these balls." The audience laughed as expected and Ana relaxed.

Christian got an award for the most innovative design incorporating solar panels into the ship for off the grid power. There was also a rainwater collection and filtration system that was unique to shipbuilding. He promised to keep coming up with ways to improve and streamline the ships he was building in his Seattle Shipyard. He got a standing ovation. Ana was so proud of her man!

The ball was everything and more. Ana had secretly been taking ballroom dancing classes at the University and she danced confidently to the big band era music with a delighted Christian. They were captivating to watch and Ana saw several people with their phones filming their spectacular dancing. She felt like Cinderella! "I was so nervous that I wouldn't be able to pull it off!" She confessed to Christian with a grin. He grinned back at her!

"You are amazing baby!" He said as he swung her around in his arms. There was a full color page of them in the Seattle Times the next morning of them dancing at the ball. The caption read: **Seattle's own Cinderella and Prince Charming at the Ball!**

 **A/N: Thanks for patiently waiting for an update! I needed a little break from the story. Hope you liked the ball. Next up, book signings and wedding plans! Thanks for all the reviews and PM's. I appreciate it!**


	39. Chapter 39

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 39

Story Hour

Ana walked into the elementary school where her Little Sister Isla went to kindergarten pulling a rolling suitcase behind her. Sawyer had a similar one that he was pulling as well. Ana was the guest speaker in Isla's class and she was going to read The Donkey Twins to the class for story hour then give them all a book of their own and a plush toy to go with it. That part was a surprise; Isla would find out with the rest of her class!

"Ana, Ana you came! You came!" Isla came running over to Ana and grabbed her around the legs almost causing Ana to lose her balance. "I missed you so much!" She gushed. "Can we go get ice cream after school?" Isla asked her excitedly. Ana was going to take her home after school today.

"Yes sweetie we can." Ana said happily as she bent down to give the little girl a hug and kiss. "I missed you too!" She waited for the teacher to come over and talk to her.

"Miss Vance, this is my Big Sister and my best friend in the whole wide world Ana!" Isla said jumping up and down. "She is going to read to us today!" She added unnecessarily. "I love her stories! They are the best!" Miss Vance smiled kindly at Isla.

"They are very good. Isla please show Miss Cavanaugh where she needs to set up for story hour." Miss Vance said leaning down to Isla's level. Isla grabbed Ana's hand and practically dragged her to the corner of the room. "Thank you for coming Ana, we really appreciate it. The kids as you can see are very excited to see you."

"Thank you for inviting me. I am happy to do it. Isla loves for me to read to her whenever we get together. We have even made up some stories together that I am thinking of publishing." Ana said proudly to Isla's teacher.

"Class, please welcome Miss Ana Cavanaugh, who is a writer to our class today. She has written five books and she is going to read one of them to us today." The class said welcome to Ana as she got settled in to read her book to them.

"Thank you for having me today. My Little Sister Isla asked me to come and I am so glad I was able to. As a surprise, I have a copy of my book and a toy for each one of you." Sawyer started passing out the books to the children and Miss Vance handed them each a toy. They settled down expectantly while Ana got ready to read.

After story hour the children came up one by one to thank Ana and hug her for the book and toy. Some of the children told Ana that that was the first new toy they had ever had. It was hard for Ana not to cry when she heard that. Isla waited patiently beside Sawyer while they packed up.

"Ana, this was the best day ever!" She said as she hugged Ana and took her hand. "Thank you so much!"

 **A/N: I was looking at the word count for this story and saw it was close to 50,000 words and I wanted to reach it today so I thought we needed a little Isla! Have a good night!**


	40. Chapter 40

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 40

Ice Cream with Isla

 **A/N: Isla wasn't done visiting with Ana. Enjoy another chapter of her cuteness!**

"Ana, can I please have two scoops of ice cream?" Isla said with puppy dog eyes. "I will eat it all. I promise!" She smiled a big wide smile at Ana to convince her.

"Sure you can sweetie. If you don't finish it all, Sawyer will help you." Ana said to her little companion. "I am having cookie dough and chocolate mint chip. What flavors do you want?" Ana said as they walked up to the counter at Baskin Robbins 31 Flavors which incidentally had way more than 31 flavors.

"I'll have bubble gum and strawberry please." She said politely with her nose pressed up to the glass case. "In a waffle cone!" She announced. Ana smiled and gave their order to the server. She handed the cone to Isla and took her own and waited with Sawyer while he paid. Christian still wouldn't let her pay for anything! They walked over to a table by the window and sat down. Isla sat and licked her cone and swung her legs in contentment. "I love you Ana! I wish I could see you all the time!" She said fervently. Ana smiled and reached over to wipe her little mouth.

"I love you too Isla! You can call me whenever you want and I will come get you." Ana promised. "As long as it's okay with your daddy." Isla smiled at Ana. "I wanted to ask you a very important favor." Ana said suddenly.

"What's a favor?" Isla asked eagerly. Ana explained it to her.

"Do you know what a flower girl is?" Ana asked seriously. Isla shook her head no as she licked her cone. "A flower girl scatters flower petals down the aisle of the church before the bride walks down it." Isla's eyes got big. "Would you want to be my flower girl for my wedding?" Isla jumped down from her seat and ran over to Ana and tried to get up in her lap, Ana picked her up.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I will be your flower girl. Are you going to be the bride?" Isla asked excitedly as she hugged Ana accidentally smearing ice cream in her hair. Sawyer rushed over with napkins trying to get the ice cream out of her hair. Isla and Ana laughed. "Oops! I'm sorry Ana." She said sincerely. "Can I wear my pink tutu when I scat, scat, scatter flowers?" She asked Ana as she wiggled on her lap.

"We will have to go shopping and get you a dress to wear for the wedding. I want it to match my dress." Ana said softly. "You can help me pick out your dress." They ate their ice cream in silence while Isla sat on her lap.

The girls and Sawyer finished their ice cream then Ana took Isla to a nearby park to play so she could run off some of the excess sugar. They swung on the swings and played on the jungle gym. Ana was small enough to fit! Sawyer came over and told Ana that it was time to take Isla home; her daddy would be waiting for her. They got in the car and Sawyer drove them to Isla's apartment. Isla turned to Ana and hugged her.

"This has been the bestest day ever! I can't wait to tell my daddy I get to be your flower girl! I will be the best flower girl ever!" She vowed to Ana giving her another hug and smacking kiss on the cheek. "Can we do a sleep over next time?" She asked seriously. "I love your house!"

"Sure we can. I'll ask your daddy. How about when you are off for Thanksgiving? I have a few days off from school too." Ana told her. Isla jumped out of the car.

"Let's go ask my daddy now!" She pulled Ana towards the door. "Can you come to my program at school? We are going to do a play about the Pilgrims! I get to be a pilgrim girl!"

"I wouldn't miss it!" She said as she let Isla lead her into the building.

 **A/N: Forty chapters! I can't believe it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are the best! Oh, and I updated Pinterest for the last two chapters! Take a look!**


	41. Chapter 41

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 41

Let's get this Party Started!

It was finally winter break and Ana was glad to have a break from classes. She had one semester left before she would graduate college and be a full time writer. She was packing her suitcase; Christian was having Gail pack his suitcase upstairs in the penthouse. Ana was starting her book signing tour tomorrow! She was so excited and happy that Christian was taking some time off work (at least out of the office) so he could go with her. Her editor was meeting them at the Barnes and Noble Flagship store in New York City to kick off her tour. They would work their way back to Seattle from there.

"Kate, I'm leaving!" Ana called out to her sister who was in her room napping. Kate had come down with a bad cold and was up most of the night coughing and sneezing. She shuffled out of her room and hugged Ana.

"Good luck sister! Have fun and I will see you in two weeks." Kate said then started coughing again from the exertion. Ana wrung her hands.

"Does mom know how sick you are?" She asked Kate worriedly. "I can have Sawyer take you out to the house if you want?" Ana offered. "He isn't going with us since Christian and Taylor are both going on the tour." Kate answered her by coughing again. "I'm going to text him, you get a bag packed and lay down and wait for him to come get you." Ana said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. He agreed and Ana told Kate the plans.

They heard a knock then the door being unlocked and Christian and Taylor came into the girls' apartment. "Hello! Anyone home?" Christian called. Ana called out that she was in her room and he walked through the apartment to find her. "Hey pretty girl! Are you ready for this party to start?" He asked playfully as he walked over to his fiancé and hugged her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Yes, I'm ready to roll." Ana said with a grin. "I texted Sawyer to come take Kate out to our parents' house." Ana said wringing her hands again. "She's really sick and I didn't want her to stay here alone." Ana explained.

"That's a good idea baby. She doesn't need to stay by herself if she is sick. Do you want me to call my mom to examine her?" Christian asked, stroking her arms to comfort her. Ana shook her head no.

"My mom can take care of her; she's off on school break too and will take Kate to the doctor if she needs to go. Thanks for the offer anyway." Ana reached up and kissed Christian on the lips. "I am looking forward to this; me and you together on an adventure." Ana said her eyes shining with excitement. "I have an appointment with a wedding designer while we are in New York City too!" Ana revealed. "I am going to show him my wedding book and see if he can make my dream dress!" Ana gushed. Christian's eyes darkened in anticipation.

"That's good baby. While we are touring together, we need to set a wedding date and book a venue." He said getting into the wedding planning mode. Ana smiled to show her pleasure. "I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Gray." He leered at her and she swatted his behind as he walked out of her room with her rolling suitcase. Ana picked up her coat, purse and her carryon bag with her makeup and essentials.

Taylor was standing in the living room with Sawyer who was waiting on Kate to come out of her bedroom. She shuffled out with a bag and her purse and a box of Kleenex. She hugged Ana again and put on her coat and left with Sawyer. Ana ran around the apartment to make sure all the lights were off and appliances turned off that needed it. She picked up her coat and put it on with Christian's help then they set off for New York City!

 **A/N: I will have the first book signing next then the meeting with the dress designer! Maybe a stalker or two as well. I am off to Seattle! I will let you all know how that went; excited to see Pikes Place Market and the Space Needle.**


	42. Chapter 42

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 42

Book Signings

Ana started off her book signing tour at the Barnes and Noble on 5th Avenue in Midtown Manhattan in New York City. She was going to hit five book stores in NYC in one day! She had an hour at each store since there were lots of other Author Events scheduled for the month of January. Apparently that was a busy month for book signings. The plan was to read an excerpt from her new book then sign books for the waiting customers.

Christian was really excited to see this side of Ana. He was so proud of her and had already read her latest book. He had his own autographed first edition in his library at Escala! Ana and her publicist were set up in the Young Adult section and there was a crowd gathered. Ana took a deep breath as the store manager introduced her.

"Thank you all for coming; I am excited about my latest book and hope you like it. I wanted to read a passage that was special to me." She said as she stood and read aloud the passage she had marked. The audience clapped and then surged forward to have her sign their copies since they were told she wouldn't be there very long.

A young girl with long brown hair and thick glasses was first in line. She timidly shuffled forward with her head down and her book in her hand. Ana smiled kindly at her. "Hello. What's your name and I will sign your book." She said smiling at her. The girl turned bright red and stammered.

"My name is Jennifer and I have read all your books and want to be a writer like you when I grow up." She said quietly as she handed her book to Ana.

"Write every day about whatever comes to your mind." Ana said earnestly as she handed the book back to her. "Good luck!" She smiled encouragingly to the young girl. She beamed at Ana in response and skipped off to meet her mother who was waiting patiently.

The next girl in line wasn't so nice; she thumped her book down on the table and said "this is for my twin sister Susie." Ana signed her name and hope you enjoy my book to 'Susie' while her sister tapped her foot in impatience then flounced off without a thank you. Christian stared in astonishment.

"Does that happen very much?" He questioned Ana. She shrugged trying not to laugh.

"No, first time for everything." She said as she signed the next person in line's book and thanked them and on to the next.

"I wonder if that is how Elliott feels when I ask him to do something for me." Christian said laughing. Ana grinned in response.

"That's how Ethan acts, I am sure of it!" Ana and Christian were laughing now. The crowd smiled at their banter.

The last two people in line were 20 something men who were obviously college athletes by looking at their builds and their athletic apparel. Christian stared suspiciously and Ana blushed. She didn't usually get a lot of college men wanting her to sign her books. Her demographic was 12-24 year old girls and young women.

"Hello Anastasia. I'm Kelby and this is Daniel. We read your books in our English Lit class at NYU and found out you would be here and wanted to see you in person. You are a lot hotter in person." Kelby stated. "Would you want to go out for coffee after this?" He asked hopefully. Daniel was there for support and didn't say anything.

"Hello Kelby, I'm Christian and I am Anastasia's fiancé and can say with certainty that NO she doesn't want to go for coffee!" Ana sat there with her mouth open, not sure what to do.

"Okay bro, it's all good." Kelby said taking his book that Ana had signed and backing up. "Can't blame a dude for trying. She's a babe." He said laughing as they walked away. You could hear Daniel telling Kelby as they walked away that a girl that hot would be taken.

"Well, that was an interesting turn of events." Ana stammered, not sure what to say to Christian. "I've never had that happen before at a book signing."

"I guess there _is_ a first time for everything." Christian said laughing as they packed up to go.

 **A/N: Had a great time in Seattle. It is a great city to visit. Loved the Space Needle and Pike Place Market. Can cross that off my bucket list. Next up, repeat customer? Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	43. Chapter 43

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 43

Chance Meeting?

Ana's book signing tour was going well. There were no further incidents and Ana and Christian were currently in Springfield Missouri. Her publicist insisted she make a stop at the Barnes and Noble there since there was a high percentage of her readers in that Midwest town that boasted five large colleges. As college students were part of Ana's target audience she took it with a grain of salt. Christian was disappointed.

"There is only one or two high rise buildings in this whole town." He said incredulously. "It looks like college is a major industry here." He groused. Ana smiled.

"We are going to the Wonders of Wildlife Museum and Aquarium after this." Ana said kissing him on the lips. "It just opened and I'm told it is a sight to see while here." They were setting up and Ana scanned the crowd. It looked like a lot of middle school, high school and college girls. She did not see the tall man with dark hair in the back of the line.

Ana stood up and welcomed everyone and read a passage of her book and then sat down to sign books and talk to fans. She was glad they only had three more cities to visit; she was tired and wanted to sleep in her own bed! She got the usual requests to come and talk to classes and had to decline since they were only there two days. Christian didn't know it but they were going to stay at a resort called Big Cedar Lodge that was near a lake and they were going out on a boat to see the bald eagles.

Two hours later the book signing was wrapping up. Ana had sold out of her books and was ready for a meal. Her stomach had started to growl. She was ready to leave when a man approached and stood in front of the table. "I was hoping to see you. You don't know me but I am your biological father Ray Steele. I almost didn't come but my curiosity got the better of me. I moved here after college to take a coaching job at MSU. I'm the head wrestling coach there." He said quietly as he waited for Ana to say something. Christian stood up and he and Taylor walked around to the other side of the table. Ray Steele held his hands up. "I don't want anything, I just wanted to meet Anastasia. Her mother wouldn't let me see her; she wanted my money but that was it."

"Why after all this time?" Ana asked with tears in her eyes. She had secretly looked him up and knew what he looked like. "You gave up your rights when my mother died. My lawyer said you have a family here." Christian and Taylor both looked at Ana in surprise. "Yes, I was curious too. I wanted to see the man who fathered me."

"Your mother and I weren't even dating. She made it very clear to me that she was going back to college and wanted to be a teacher. I offered to marry her but she turned me down." He said trying to explain without embarrassing all of them. "I'm ashamed to say it was a one night stand. We met at a party over Christmas break. I didn't even know about you until Carla was about to deliver. I guess she wanted to tell me that I would be listed on the birth certificate." He looked sad. "I had a steady girlfriend that I eventually married and we are still married to this day. She wanted our own family." He said sadly. "I was young and dumb and just did what I thought was best for everybody. But I do think about you and hope you have a good life."

Taylor stood in front of him. "That is enough. You saw her; she is fine. You said your piece. Time to go." He took him by the arm and escorted him out of the store. Ana and Christian sat there in shock. Christian pulled Ana into his arms and wiped her face with his handkerchief.

"I have imagined meeting him but I never thought he would just show up at one of my book signings." She said still in shock. "Funny how he didn't try to contact me until I showed up in his hometown." She said sadly. "My mother never talked about him. She listed him on my birth certificate so she could get child support from him. She told me that one time when I asked about him." Christian looked appalled at that statement. Ana stood up. "Well, I guess I don't have to wonder about him anymore." She gathered up her purse and took Christian's hand and they walked out of the store.

Taylor was waiting with the car. "He wanted you to have his card in case you wanted to talk to him. I told him I would give it to you." Taylor handed Ana his business card. She nodded and put it in her purse. They got in the car and drove down Battlefield Road. "The owner of the museum and Bass Pro Shops will be waiting to give you and Christian a personal tour of the museum." Taylor said as they drove mostly in silence.

"Do you still want to go Ana?" Christian asked, holding his girl close. "We can say we had an emergency and cancel." Ana shook her head no.

"I'll be fine. I know you were looking forward to meeting Johnny Morris; he's a self-made billionaire like you." Ana said quietly. "I looked up pictures of the aquarium up online and it is beautiful. I want to go." She insisted as they pulled into the lot and parked. They got out of the car and went inside the museum and gave their names.

As promised they got their personal tour and Ana oohed and ahhed over the fish and watched the divers feed the fish in the giant aquariums. She didn't care as much about the wildlife museum but they toured that side as well. Johnny Morris invited them to dine with him at his restaurant and they accepted. It was a welcome distraction for Ana who sat and mostly listened to the two men talk about business.

Christian didn't know it but they were staying in Mr. Morris' resort. That was a fun surprise when they got there and were booked in George Bush's personal cabin. It was more of a house since it had three bedrooms and three bathrooms a big kitchen and a deck with a lap pool. Ana was combing her hair as she came out of the spa like bathroom. "It was quite a day. I'm glad I met Ray but hope he doesn't try to contact me again. I have moved on with my life. I am happy and want to concentrate on our wedding. When this tour is over I am going to finish my last semester of college and plan our wedding." She said coming over to where Christian stood.

He wrapped her in his arms. "You talked in your sleep sometimes and it makes sense now. You would say: where are you? Come back. I think you were talking to him in your sleep." Christian told Ana gently. She sat down on the bed.

"Some of my first stories I would write were about me finding my dad. He was either in a coma or he had lost his memory and didn't know me." She said as she wiped a tear away. "At least now I know what happened and where he is. Maybe I won't have dreams about him anymore."

 **A/N: Took the story in a different direction hope you like it. Will be back in Seattle soon and wedding planning. Thanks for reading and sticking with the story.**


	44. Chapter 44

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 44

Wedding Plans

 **Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter; a lot of readers were shocked at Ray's sudden appearance. He had to satisfy his curiosity about his eldest daughter. Also, to the guest reviewer: I do know how to spell Kavanaugh, I chose to spell it differently in this my third FSOG FF. I did spell it the way it's spelled in the books in my first two FF. Thanks for noticing though!**

Ana and Christian were laying on the bed in the plane on their way back to Seattle. Ana had two more stops on her book signing tour then it was over thankfully. One in Portland and the final stop in Seattle.

She watched Christian sleep as she thought about her wedding dress:

She was able to go to a trunk show at Lotus Bridal Shop in New York City while they were there for her book signing tour. The shop called her last minute since someone cancelled. An Italian designer EddyK had the Milan Collection on display and Ana tried on five dresses then found the one she ended up buying. It was a shock to her because she went by herself; Christian was in a meeting and she wasn't planning on actually buying a dress during this trip. She thought it would take several trips to New York City and possibly a trip to Paris before she found the one! Kate and her mother would be surprised when she told them she had her dress already. It was being made especially for her and she was assured it would be ready by her June 16th wedding date!

She got tingles all over her body when she tried on the lace dress that was vintage inspired. It looked like it was designed with her figure in mind. Ana felt very grown up to have picked out her wedding dress all by herself. She kept that little secret from Christian. She didn't want him to know about her dress yet. He would want details that she wasn't ready to divulge.

Ana bought a wedding planner book and was looking over everything she needed to do for their wedding. Christian picked the Fairmont Olympic Hotel as their Venue since they had an excellent wedding planner on staff. He was also in charge of the honeymoon and he said it would be a big surprise! Ana was just glad she didn't have to worry about that.

"Hey baby. I thought you were going to take a nap with me." Christian said as he rolled over to cuddle with Ana. She giggled as he tickled her with his beard.

"I was thinking about the wedding and my mind wouldn't shut down." She put the ribbon in her book to hold her page and tossed it on the nightstand beside the bed. "Thank you for going with me on my tour. This one was very different than the other ones. I'm glad you were here for moral support." She said softly, tearing up a little bit. Christian wiped a stray tear from her eye then kissed her lips softly.

"Baby, please don't think about him anymore. You have been in the Seattle area this whole time and he could have come to see you if he wanted to. He actually did the best thing for you by allowing the Cavanaugh's to adopt you. You have a family that loves you unconditionally and we probably wouldn't have met if you were in Missouri." He said gently as he held her close. "I know I thank God every day that we are together. You make me so happy Ana and I can't wait to marry you so we can be together forever." She cried at his beautiful words.

"I realize if I haven't lived the life I have lived that we might not have met. It was fate." She said in wonder. "Thank you for making me feel better Christian. I wasn't going to tell you but since you have been so sweet to me, I found my wedding dress while we were in New York City. I can't wait to walk down the aisle in it and marry you."

"That is great news baby. I can't wait to see you in it. I know you will be the most beautiful bride that there ever was." She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He held her close as she cried.

"I am so glad I met you Christian. You make me so happy. I love you so much!"

 **A/N: Sorry for the sappy chapter. I had to wipe a few tears! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I posted Ana's dress on the Pinterest page. Check it out!**


	45. Chapter 45

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 45

Back in Seattle

Ana was glad to be home. The tour was over and she was ready to begin her last semester of college! She had unpacked and was lounging on her sofa chatting with Kate drinking a glass of wine.

"I'm glad you are back Ana." Kate said raising her wine glass in a toast. "I missed you. Tell me about your tour, I want to hear every detail."

Ana took a deep breath and started in. Kate sat there in shock, laughing at the college guys and was sad when Ana said she found her dress by herself. Kate nearly choked on her wine when Ana calmly explained her unexpected visitor.

"The nerve of him!" Kate said with tears in her eyes then hugged her sister hard. "I am so sorry Ana, I can't believe he did that!" She got up and brought the wine bottle over to the table and poured them each some more. "I bet Christian was livid!" She said taking a big drink of her wine. Ana nodded. "Do you think he will try to contact you again?" Kate asked what Ana was secretly wondering.

"He gave me his card and said if I wanted to talk to him I could call him. It is his work number at the college. I don't know if his wife knows about me or not. Surely she would since he was paying child support until I was adopted." Ana mused aloud. Kate didn't know what to say about that. "Christian reminded me that I have a loving family and he could have contacted me anytime if he wanted to. I think it was convenient for him to meet me in his hometown without his family finding out."

"Well, we aren't giving you back. You belong to the Cavanaugh's, we are your family." Kate said with tears falling down her cheeks. "He should have stayed away from you. Does mom and dad know he contacted you?" She wiped the tears that kept falling as Ana cried her own tears. She shook her head no. "I think we need to tell them, they would want to know about this."

"Let's wait until tomorrow. Mom will cry and dad will want to go kick his ass. Ethan will try to hack into their email." Ana smiled tiredly. "Let's look online at bridesmaids dresses Katie. I don't want to think about it anymore." Kate dragged her laptop up on to her lap and turned it on.

"Okay, but tomorrow you need to let them know. No more stalling." Kate said, hugging her sister. Ana just nodded and sighed, glad to put off that conversation one more day.

"I saw a pretty dress that has a V-neck with sequins that I think will make a beautiful bridesmaids dress. Want to see it?" She said trying to distract her sister. "It is dusty rose and the picture shows it as a short dress but it is also available as a long dress. I like it a lot. What do you think?"

"Oh Ana, it is very pretty. It has that vintage feel you want; I do think the longer dress will be more suitable for a bridesmaid dress. How many bridesmaids will you have?" Kate asked as they enlarged the picture of the dress.

"You will be my maid of honor and I was going to ask Mia to be my bridesmaid. Christian will have Elliott as his best man and he was going to ask Ethan as a groomsman. Isla will be my flower girl. That is it. I did not want eight bridesmaids! Small and intimate. We want to have a marriage not a big fancy schmancy wedding." Ana explained with a sigh. "I hate being the center of attention and we are going to keep the guest list with the wedding party at 140."

"Does mom and dad know that?" Kate questioned. "Dad has that many work colleagues." Ana put down her wine glass and rubbed her temple, she was getting a headache.

"Christian and I will be meeting with them and his parents to discuss our wishes for our wedding. Next week we are going to have dinner with them. This is what Christian and I want." Ana smiled at her sister. "When it is your turn to plan your wedding, feel free to have a huge society wedding!"

"You're right, it's your day, you should have it the way you want it." Kate agreed. "Show me the flowers you picked out. What about the cake? Will there be a groom's cake?" Ana grabbed her planner and showed Kate the flowers she liked. "You need to pick out save the date cards and send them out soon."

"Oh, I'm glad you mentioned that!" Ana said writing in her planner. "We decided on June 16, 2018 for the wedding." Kate picked up her phone and looked at the date on her calendar.

"That's just a month after you graduate! Will that be enough time to get everything done?" Kate asked.

"Yes. With your help and mom and Mia and Grace and the wedding planner at the Fairmont Olympic, I am confident we can get everything done in time." Ana said confidently. "Oh, and Christian said that Andrea his assistant will help if we need her. I think we can pull it off though."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing: Almost 150,000 views and 840 reviews. You guys are awesome! Next up, Ana talks to her parents then time jump to graduation!**


	46. Chapter 46

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 46

Family Night

Ana's family was shocked that her bio dad made contact. Mr. Cavanaugh had secretly put in the adoption papers that there would be no contact from her biological father once he relinquished his parental rights. But Ana was an adult now and that was void; he still didn't like it though! Mr. Cavanaugh hugged his younger daughter. "Ana, we didn't want him to contact you after the adoption was finalized. He agreed to that. I guess he couldn't resist seeing you since you were in his hometown. We didn't know he would do that or we would have warned you honey."

Ana was shocked by that statement. "So you knew he was there and that I was going to be in the city where he lived?" She asked for clarification. Her mom and dad just nodded. Ana's mom started crying.

"We thought he would honor the terms of the agreement. After all the time that had passed…" She trailed off helplessly. Ana came over to hug her mom.

"I understand. You didn't want him to try to take me away from you. It was just a shock seeing him there." Ana tried to explain.

"We're sorry dear. We thought we were doing what was best for you and our family by asking him to stay away. Does he want to have a relationship with you?" Mrs. Cavanaugh asked anxiously.

"I don't know. I'm not interested. I have a family. I don't need another one." Ana said tearfully. Mr. Cavanaugh got up and went to the sideboard and poured himself a drink and downed it in one gulp.

"We don't think of you as our adopted daughter Ana, we think of you as our younger daughter. You are as much our child as Kate and Ethan. I hope you feel that way too." Her dad said emotionally. He hated that Ray had contacted Ana. It struck fear in his heart. Ana got up and hugged her dad.

"I am truly blessed to be part of this family. Let's not talk about it anymore. Good news!" Ana said trying to change the subject. "I found my wedding dress while I was in New York City. Here's a picture of it; I am in love with it!" She gushed showing her parents a picture of her trying on the dress. They oohed and ahhed over it. Ethan got up and hugged Ana.

"Ana Banana, I love you sis." He said quietly, kissing her on the cheek. He was so angry that her bio dad contacted her and was trying not to show it. He was home from his first semester of college and had grown even taller while away! Ana hugged him back and gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek as well.

"I love you too!" She said sincerely. "No hacking or anything else that you may think of." She warned. He grinned sheepishly at his sister then shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

Mrs. Cavanaugh wiped her eyes and stood up. "Let's make homemade pizzas and have a movie night. Girls, I hope you will spend the night. We need a family night!"

"Yea!" Said Ethan standing up. "I am starving. I want my own pizza with pepperoni and mushrooms. No sharing!" He teased and looked pointedly at Kate who always wanted to try everyone else's.

 **A/N: The family knows now so Ana can get on with her wedding planning. Time jump coming up then the wedding! Thanks for reading and reviewing! More Ana and Christian next chapter.**


	47. Chapter 47

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 47

Graduation Day!

Ana did it! She was in her room getting ready for her graduation ceremony. She was going to graduate college with her Bachelor's Degree. The president of the college wanted her to make a speech at graduation but she begged off. She was graduating summa cum laude. Her parents were going to meet her in the auditorium and Kate was going to drive over with Ana and Christian.

Christian was so proud of his fiancé, very soon to be wife that he couldn't stop smiling. The people he worked with were freaked out since they hadn't seen him smile that much since Ana said yes to his proposal!

There were 1200 graduates and luckily Ana's name was near the beginning so her family didn't have to wait too long to see her walk across the stage to get her diploma. Kate had one more year to go since Ana worked extra hard to graduate in three years instead of four. There were only a limited number of tickets available to each graduate so it was just the immediate family and Christian that attended the ceremony. After the ceremony there was a graduation party for Ana at the Mile High Club. Christian's family would be there along with the extended Cavanaugh family.

"Miss Cavanaugh, can we get a picture of you in your graduation robe?" A reporter for the Seattle Nooz asked Ana as she was talking to her family after graduation. She nodded yes and Christian moved to get out of the picture. "Thank you. Now can we have one with Mr. Grey also?" He asked nicely so they posed for one more picture.

The reporter left and Mr. Cavanaugh turned to the family. "Let's go celebrate our girl's success!" He ushered them out of the building before anyone else could stop them. Christian was happy with that, he hated having his fiancé's day interrupted by reporters. They got in the car and went directly to the Mile High Club where the party was being held. There was a dinner first then Christian had hired a band to play. Several of Ana's friends that were graduating also were coming over later after their own parties. No one wanted to miss a party at the Mile High Club. It was the most exclusive club in Seattle!

It was the usual mayhem when families get together on special occasions. A lot of eating and a lot of drinking. Christian's grandparents were there too since they were delighted with his choice of a bride. Taylor and Sawyer had their work cut out for them trying to keep up with all the people coming and going and trying to keep out the people trying to sneak into the party. It didn't help that Mia kept tweeting out pictures of the party!

Ana and Christian woke up the next day hung over and hungry. Ana had stayed with Christian in his apartment and Kate went back to their apartment alone, so Ana thought. "Baby, I need to go down to my apartment before we go to breakfast." Ana explained as she put her shoes on. Christian was dressing as well.

"Okay, do you want to invite Kate to go to breakfast with us then?" He asked as he put on his underwear while Ana stared. He smirked at her. "See something you like?" She blushed and took her phone out to text Kate.

They got in the elevator and rode down to Ana's apartment and Ana got her key out and unlocked the door. "Katie wake up! We're going to eat!" Ana shouted out to her sister as she went over and pounded on her door.

You could hear shushing behind the door. "What's going on?" Ana knocked on her sister's door. "Do you have someone in there with you?" She asked loudly, giggling. Christian smiled at her silliness. The door opened and Kate came out followed by Elliott Grey.

"Not so loud." Kate said holding her head then cringing at the look Christian was giving Elliott. "It's not what you think. Nothing happened. He brought me home and we drank too much while we were ONLY TALKING so he stayed here." They were both fully dressed with shoes included. Ana giggled at Elliott's face. "That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

"Okay then. Nothing to worry about. Let's go get breakfast. You too look like you need some food." Christian said in the awkward silence trying not to laugh at Elliott's face. It was an OH SHIT, WHAT DID I DO NOW look.

 **A/N: Didn't see that coming! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it!**


	48. Chapter 48

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 48

Party on the Grace

 **A/N: Only three chapters left in this story! Thank you to everyone who has read, favored and followed Lonely Hearts! Hope you enjoy the ending!**

Christian and Ana both voted down the typical bachelor/bachelorette parties so a party on the Grace was held to commemorate the end of their single statuses. Elliott hired Thomas Rhett to play on the yacht while 40 of their friends and family partied and played games and cruised up and down the Sound. They were going to end the night with a fireworks display.

Elliott and Kate danced and made eyes at each other while denying to anyone who would listen that there was anything going on between them. Ana knew that Elliott was texting Kate since she kinda maybe stole her phone a time or two and read her text messages while Kate was in the shower or asleep. Not that she would ever admit that of course. She was just curious, LOL. Kate was not sure if she wanted to date him or not since she had heard from several sources, her father included that Elliott was a ladies man. That was putting it politely. He was persistent though, she would give him that.

Christian only had eyes for Ana. He had a last minute session with Dr. Flynn who had to talk him off the ledge because he just knew he was in a dream and would wake up and there would be no Ana and no upcoming wedding. Ana didn't know he was having panic attacks thinking that something was bound to go wrong and he would screw up the best thing to ever happen to him. They danced to Die a Happy Man with Christian singing the lyrics in Ana's ear as he held her close. "I love you so much Ana. I will be so glad when the wedding will be behind us and we can start our life together." He whispered to her as he kissed her neck.

"Get a room!" Elliott yelled across the deck as he grinned like a fool at his brother.

"Get your own girl and get your own room!" Christian yelled back at his brother with the same crazy grin on his face. They saluted each other with their beer bottles. Ana giggled as she danced with her fiancé. "Mrs. Soon to be Gray I am counting down the days now. By this time next week, we will be dancing at our wedding." He said huskily with emotion as he swayed with Ana in time to the music.

"I am counting down the days as well. So is my brother since he is moving in to my apartment after I move out." Ana said with a smile. She looked over at her little brother who was a foot taller than her and was dancing with Mia's friend Gigi who came into town for a photo shoot. He thought he had died and gone to heaven! Christian grinned and kissed his fiancé.

"It's not every day that a boy gets to dance with a supermodel." Christian remarked as he watched Ethan trying to play it cool. "He's a good brother. He came to me and told me that I had better not ever make you cry or he would kick my ass!" Christian confessed to Ana and she giggled.

"He is a good brother!" Ana agreed with her fiancé. "He has always been that way since I came into the family. I overheard him one time in school defending me on the playground." Ana said softly. "I had to have an emergency session with Dr. Flynn this week; I was afraid I was dreaming and would wake up and find out that you were a figment of my imagination. There would be no wedding, no family. Back to the way it was before I was adopted. I woke Kate up screaming and she called our parents. They insisted I talk to Dr. Flynn. I hadn't been to see him in two years!" She confessed with tears. "He told me that I deserve my family and my happiness with you." Christian wiped a tear off Ana's cheek as it fell down her face.

"I had to have a session with the good doctor this week as well." He confessed softly. "We are the two luckiest people in the world. I am so glad I met you Ana. I do believe it was fate. We were made for each other." He whispered to her as he held her close so she couldn't see his own tears falling.

"Okay, I don't know what I am interrupting here, but my sister is crying. Do you remember what I told you would happen if you made her cry?" Ethan was suddenly in Christian's face. He stood almost eye to eye with him. Elliott came running over.

"Hey, it's all good." Ana said. "We were just talking. He didn't make me cry Ethan. I promise. I think it is time you danced with your sister." She said pulling him back to the dance floor. Christian stood there with Elliott.

"What was that all about?" Elliott asked his brother. "I thought he was going to punch you."

"He thought I had made his sister cry. He told me if I ever made her cry, he would kick my ass!" Christian explained. "Ana was telling me something that happened this week and it made her cry. It's okay. We're okay. I told her I went to see Dr. Flynn and she said she had to go see him too. Our insecurities were getting the best of us."

"Hey, you deserve happiness and so does Ana. Anyone who sees the two of you together can tell that you only have eyes for each other and you are deeply in love. I hope I have what you have someday." Elliott said gruffly to his brother. "Enough of this, I need another beer. You want one?" He asked as he walked over to the bar. Christian nodded yes so he got one for his brother too.

"I don't know what you have going on with Kate, but be careful. Ethan will be having the talk with you too!" Christian smirked at his brother.

After the fireworks, the boat docked in the marina and Taylor had cars ready to take the party guests back to their hotel rooms. He took Ana and Christian back to their apartment building.

"One more week baby and we can sleep in the same bed every night. Sweet dreams angel. I love you." Christian whispered to Ana as he kissed her goodnight in front of her apartment door. Elliott kissed Kate's cheek and the two brothers went up to the penthouse.

"How about a game of pool brother?" Elliott asked as he rooted around in Christian's refrigerator. "Great, Gail left snacks!" He said triumphantly as he held up a platter with small sandwiches.

"I'll get the beer, you bring the sandwiches." Christian said grabbing two beers and heading to the 'balls room' as Elliott liked to call it.

"So, you are getting married. I never thought I would see the day that one of the Grey brothers would get married. I thought we would be bachelors together for many more years." Elliott said jokingly. "No seriously though, I am happy for you. I don't know how you got Ana to agree to marry you; you must have a great big d**k." He said laughing at Christian's face. "Ana is so sweet. Congratulations bro, I hope you have many years of happiness!" He said clinking his beer bottle with Christian's.

"I do have a great big d**k brother! Glad you know it!" He said as he played his turn at pool. "I don't know how I got Ana to agree to marry me either but am glad she did!" They clinked glasses again. "I hope one day you are as happy as I am Lelliott!" Christian said to his brother. "Don't think we all don't know what's going on with you and Kate. Ana said you have been texting her. Be careful. Their dad is a powerful man, he can make people disappear. And their brother will kick your ass if you make her cry!" Christian laughed so hard he cried at Elliott's face.

 **A/N: The wedding/honeymoon is next.**


	49. Chapter 49

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 49

 **Two Shall Become One**

 **A/N: Thanks for sticking with this story. I will be sad to see it end! Enjoy the wedding!**

Christian had rented out the top three floors of the Fairmont Olympic Hotel in Seattle for his fiancé, her family and his family that was coming in from around the US for the wedding. Ana had moved into the Olympic Suite on Wednesday and was finishing up the last minute wedding details that seemed to need her attention. The ladies were having a luncheon on Friday for Ana as a bridal shower in the Corner Suite with Mia and Kate as the hostesses.

Ana's bedroom furniture was being moved into the penthouse apartment at Escala along with her clothes and books and things she wanted to bring with her. She was having her bedroom furniture set up in one of the empty rooms in the penthouse for a guestroom. Ethan was moving in his own furniture to Ana's old room. Kate and Ethan did rock paper scissors to see who would get Ana's room and Ethan won! He was excited to have his own office off his bedroom. He could set up his computers in there and not have his sister breathing down his neck. He was going to college in the fall and would stay in the dorms during the week and come to the apartment on the weekends. He was going to follow in Ana and Kate's footsteps and go to the same college as them.

Kate would miss her sister but was happy knowing she could visit her anytime by getting on the elevator to the Penthouse. She was staying with Ana in the Olympic Suite to help with anything she needed. Mainly to calm her sisters nerves if the truth be told. The girls had just spent two hours in the Penelope and the Beauty Bar Spa at the Fairmont Olympic and had a run through on Ana's hair and makeup. Ana flopped down on the sofa. "I'm glad that is over. I dread sitting still for two hours while I get my hair and makeup done on Saturday!" Ana whined. Kate smiled.

"It will go by fast, I'm sure of it." Those were true words spoken by the Maid of Honor as the next few days flew by.

It was cocktail hour on their wedding day and the guests were enjoying cocktails in the Terrace Bar while the photographer took individual pictures of family and the bride getting ready. They wouldn't be together for pictures until after the ceremony. Christian was pacing in his suite on the opposite side of the same floor that Ana was on. "Let's have a toast brother." Elliott handed Christian a glass of brandy to calm both of their nerves. "One hour and counting before you tie on the old ball and chain." He joked. Christian grimaced. "Sorry, only one hour before you marry the girl of your dreams." Christian smiled.

"I can't wait to see Ana's face when we surprise her." Christian said. There was a knock on the door. Taylor went and checked the peephole and saw the photographer standing in the hall.

"Time for pictures of the groom with his best man and groomsman. Is he here somewhere?" The photographer asked, looking for Ethan.

"Yea, he's in the bedroom getting dressed." Elliott barely had time to say before he walked out. The photographer took several pictures of them then some with Christian and his mom and dad. Before he knew it he was standing in the Garden with the minister waiting for Ana to walk down the aisle.

All the invited guests had RSVP'd yes to the most prestigious wedding of the year in Seattle Washington. All 140 guests were standing when Ingrid Michaelson started singing I **Can't Help Falling in Love with You.** Christian gasped as he listened to the words. Elliott grinned at the look on his brother's face when he saw his bride.

Ana walked sedately down the aisle on the arm of her father towards her groom. She saw his face when he heard the words _Somethings are meant to be_ hoping he understood what she was trying to say. He was mesmerized by his beautiful bride. She was radiant! He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Ana was handed off to Christian from her father.

"You are beautiful Ana." Christian kissed her cheek as they walked to stand in front of the minister, he had tears running down his face. "I won't ever forget how beautiful you look." Elliott handed him his handkerchief so he could wipe his face. He grinned sheepishly at his brother who grinned back.

 **I Corinthians 13:13 And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.**

 **Romans 12:10 Be devoted to one another in love. Honor one another above yourselves.**

 **Genesis 2:24 Therefore a man shall leave his father and his mother and hold fast to his wife and they shall become one flesh.**

Those words were printed on the program that Ana and Christian had picked out. They wanted to convey their heartfelt sentiments about each other and how they wanted their marriage to be. After their vows were said and rings exchanged; the minister pronounced them husband and wife and Christian kissed his bride. They walked down the aisle as husband and wife to **Walking on Sunshine**.

The reception was held in the Georgian Restaurant immediately following the ceremony and was a buffet dinner. Elliott and Kate made their speeches then the floor was cleared for dancing. Christian went to the microphone that was set up for the band and did the testing, testing, is this thing on routine. "Thank you everyone for coming tonight witness our marriage. I have a surprise for my bride. Ana, please have a seat." He indicated the chair that had been placed in the center of the room. Ana blushed but took her seat. Christian sat down at the piano and Elliott picked up a guitar that Ana hadn't noticed before. They whispered to each other then started playing. Christian started singing Eric Clapton's song **Wonderful tonight**. Instead of long blond hair, he substituted _long black hair_ in the lyrics. Ana sat there in shock as she listened to her new husband serenade her. She had tears falling down her face and so did Christian as he sang to the only person in the room.

Stunned silence met them after the song then Ana jumped up and ran over to Christian and threw her arms around him and kissed him. The guests clapped and cat called! Christian stood up and took Ana's hand and Mia replaced him on the piano bench then played the song again so the bride and groom could dance to it!

The bride and groom danced to **Yours** by Russell Dickerson then Christian watched his bride as she danced the father daughter dance to **I hope you dance** then danced with his mother to the mother son dance. Grace picked out the song **Humble and Kind** by Tim McGraw.

The beautiful four tier white cake was cut then the helicopter groom's cake was cut; the garter was removed by Christian's teeth off Ana's leg much to her embarrassment. Elliott caught it and Kate caught the bouquet! They both tried to ignore the other one all night.

Isla danced with Ethan and declared him her boyfriend and he had to carry her around all night or else she would pretend to pout! She loved her feathery flower girl dress and said she was never taking it off! She finally fell asleep exhausted and had to be put to bed. She kissed Ana and told her she was the prettiest princess bride she had ever seen. There were several cute photos of the two of them taken that Ana couldn't wait to see.

The bride and groom made their exit amid well wishes and hugs and kisses. They were staying in the Cascade Suite overnight then leaving for their honeymoon in the morning after a family breakfast. Ana leaned into her husband while they were in the elevator going up to their hotel room. "The wedding was everything I imagined and more. Will you sing to me again Christian?" She asked softly. "That was the best surprise ever. I love you so much Mr. Grey." She kissed him and he held her close.

They rushed into their suite and shut the door and locked it. He reached down and swept Ana up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom where the bed was turned down and there were white rose petals scattered over the bed. A bucket of champagne was beside the bed along with chocolate covered strawberries and two beautiful champagne flutes. Christian sat Ana down on the bed and turned to the champagne and poured them each a glass. He handed one to Ana and took one for himself. "To us. May we never forget this day!" He said quietly.

 **A/N: Please check out the Pinterest page. I have song lyrics and the Eric Clapton version of Wonderful Tonight. One chapter left then the Epilogue so two total.**


	50. Chapter 50

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 50

Private Island Honeymoon

Their charter flight touched down on the private island of Little Whale Cay in the Berry Islands in the Bahamas. It was about 100 miles SE of Fort Lauderdale Florida. A lush private island of 93 acres with a staff of 13 including a personal chef to cater to their every need. Taylor and Sawyer were staying at one of the three villas on the island and the honeymooners were in the Little Whale house. They had long strips of white sandy beaches to explore and an infinity pool if they tired of water skiing or sailing. They had wave runners and snorkeling to try.

Ana spent an afternoon at the private spa while Christian went deep sea fishing then that night the chef prepared the fresh catch along with fresh fruit grown on the island. The honeymooners fed each other and enjoyed the freshly made meal. They watched the breathtaking sunsets and walked through the lush tropical forest hand in hand.

Ana woke Christian up on the second day with kisses down his chest. It was his birthday and she wanted to be the first to wish him happy birthday. "Wake up birthday boy. I have a present for you." She whispered as she caressed his manhood. He grabbed her hand and kissed her then rolled her onto her back.

"I like being woken up like that Mrs. Grey." He whispered back to her as he kissed down her neck and softly kissed one breast then the other one. "This is the best birthday ever!" He continued his kisses down her torso. She squirmed a little bit. He smiled into her stomach.

"Before I give you that present," she grinned, "I have something else for you." She indicated the wrapped gift on the side table. He reached over and grabbed it off the table still laying on top of her.

Ana tried to wriggle out from under him but he held her down. "No Mrs. Grey, I like you just where you are." He said raising up on one elbow and quickly opening up the box. He stared down at it. "Thank you baby. What is it?" He said then realization dawned on him. He smiled big then kissed her soundly on the lips.

"I know it's unexpected but I am so excited. I didn't think it would happen this quick but I feel like it was meant to be." Ana said in a rush when Christian didn't say anything.

"Baby, I'm so happy. We're having a baby! How far along are you?" He asked staring at the small picture of a white dot in a gray background.

"Not very far along. Just about 5 weeks. I just found out on Thursday. I went to the doctor because I kept getting nauseous after smelling certain foods. I wanted to make sure I was healthy to try to conceive. Turns out I was healthy and the birth control I was using was only 95% effective. They did an ultrasound since I only have one ovary and they wanted to make sure the fetus was in the right place."

"Well Mrs. Grey that explains why you pretended to take a sip of your champagne on our wedding night." He smiled at his wife and rolled off her and bent down and kissed her stomach. "Hello little one. Daddy loves you. Grow strong." Ana ran her hand through his messy bed hair as Christian caressed her stomach.

"This child was conceived in love at just the right time." Christian said looking up at his wife. "I wouldn't change a thing. Thank you baby. How soon before we can tell people? I want to call my parents and Elliott. He will be stoked to be an uncle!" Christian reached for his phone. Ana laughed at his enthusiasm.

"We can tell our immediate family now if you want but normally people wait until the first trimester is over to announce the news." Ana propped herself up on her pillows as she watched Christian make a call.

"Good morning mom. How are you?" He asked his mother politely. Ana could hear Grace wish Christian a happy birthday. "Thanks but that is not the reason I am calling. Is dad around? Can you get him and put the phone on speaker? I want to tell you what Ana got me for my birthday." He put his own phone on speaker so Ana could hear and he could hear his mom calling out to his dad in the background.

"Happy birthday son." Carrick said to Christian. "How's the honeymoon? We didn't think we would hear from you for two weeks." His dad laughed at his own joke.

"The honeymoon is great. I can call you back if you are too busy cracking jokes to talk to me."

"He's kidding dear. Tell us what you got for your birthday." His mom said trying to shush her husband.

"Ana gave me an ultrasound picture. We are having a baby in about 8 months or so." He got cut off as his mom screamed in the background.

"Congratulations! Oh I am so excited! I can't wait to be a grandma!" She screamed into the phone. Christian winced.

"Mom you sound just like Mia! I wanted you to be the first to know. Keep it a secret until the first trimester is over. Then we will announce it." Christian warned his parents.

"Okay son, mum's the word. But I want to be his or her pediatrician. Please?" She begged. "I can't stand the thought of my grandchild going to another doctor." Christian rolled his eyes as he looked at Ana and said okay after she nodded yes.

"Love you guys, we'll see you when we get back to Seattle." He disconnected the call. "Do you think everyone is going to be like that?" He asked wide eyed. Ana nodded then she called her parents who reacted much the same way. Kate knew since she went to the doctor with Ana but was sworn to secrecy.

Christian dialed Elliott's number. "Hey baby bro, need sex advise?" He taunted his brother. "I didn't think you would give Ana a break this soon." Elliott laughed at his own joke.

"Thanks for wishing me happy birthday asshole!" Christian said to his older brother. "I'm going to forget you said that. I had something to tell you but if you don't want to know right now I will wait to tell you when I get back to Seattle in two weeks…" Elliott cut him off.

"Ana didn't think your d**k was as big as you thought and kicked you out of bed already!" He was laughing so hard he was crying.

"I'm hanging up. Bye asshole." Christian threw his phone on the bedside table. It buzzed immediately, Elliott was calling him back.

"Sorry bro, I couldn't resist. What did you want to tell me?" He asked trying not to laugh again. "I'm sorry for teasing you. What's up?"

"You are going to be an uncle!" Christian said proudly. Elliott dropped the phone and you could hear him fumbling to pick it up.

"Happy birthday to you little brother! That is awesome news! A little boy to take sailing and to the Mariners games! I have to go. I need to go shopping. What size shoes do newborns wear?" He asked excitedly.

"Bro, you can't tell anyone yet. We want to wait a few more weeks to make sure everything is okay before announcing it. Don't tell anyone who you are buying those shoes for okay?" Christian tried to explain. "Oh, and it could be a girl. We don't know yet." Christian warned

"Okay, okay. I won't spill the beans. Gotta go. Shopping to do!" Elliott grabbed his keys and ran out of his office and jumped in his truck.

"We will wait to tell Mia when we get back. That was exhausting! I think we need to celebrate Mrs. Grey." He grabbed his wife around the waist and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you so much Ana. This was the best birthday present ever, thank you." He leered at her as a thought came to him. "I like it so much that I want this same present every year!"

 **The End**

 **A/N: I will write an Epilogue I promise! Thanks for reading my story. I appreciate it!**


	51. Chapter 51

Lonely Hearts

By Tvdfanpam

Chapter 51

 **Epilogue**

Valentine's Surprise

 **A/N: thank you to everyone who read this story and PM'd me about an epilogue.**

Christian and Ana were at the Mile High Club enjoying a quiet dinner. It was Valentine's Day and they were enjoying an unexpected night out. They had been getting the nursery ready for their baby who would be hopefully be born this month. Ana's due date was February 20th and they were told that most babies didn't come on their due date usually before or after.

Ana was lucky that she had an easy pregnancy until the end. She had been on partial bed rest for four weeks due to her feet swelling and she was released off of it just that day. Christian had worked out of his home office so he could be close to his wife in case she needed anything. He had Gail prepare romantic meals for them so Ana wouldn't feel so confined and made sure the families visited frequently.

He went as far as having Isla come over to their apartment to stay with Ana as a mother's helper. She loved it and didn't want to leave. She was a big help to Ana when they worked on the baby's room. She helped put clothes away and arrange the toys and diapers and various other things that babies needed. Isla was one of the few people who knew what the baby would be. She pinky swore she would keep the secret. Ana promised her that she would get to come to the hospital to see the baby after the birth.

"The filet is wonderful Christian. I want to talk to the chef before we leave. I know you had him prepare it this way especially for me. I want to thank him." She said as she nearly licked her plate clean. She craved beef a lot while she was pregnant and loved the filet mignon that the chef made at the Mile High Club the most. She would have Christian bring it home at least once a week for the past few months.

"He is hovering by the door. I think he wants to talk to you too." The chef caught Christian's eye and made his way over to them at their special table with the best view of Downtown Seattle.

"Mrs. Grey, so lovely to see you. You are radiant." He gushed to his boss' wife. "So glad you are off bed rest." The whole town knew she was on bedrest thanks to Mia Grey who couldn't keep anything quiet.

"Thank you chef. The filet was wonderful. As you know, I have craved it especially while I have been pregnant. You make it just the way I like it." He beamed at her compliment. He bowed and ran off as he thought about the special dessert he was going to serve them next.

"You will give him the big head Ana. He thinks you walk on water and will make you anything you want. I know he has made you a special dessert that he won't serve anyone else." Christian took his wife's hand and rubbed it. "Please let me know if you are tired. I don't want you to overdo it Ana." He was anxious to get his wife back home and in bed. He was so worried that something would go wrong that he couldn't enjoy his dinner and hadn't eaten much. Ana noticed that.

"You need to eat your dinner Christian. Chef will think you didn't like it." She chided him gently. "I know you are a nervous wreck. I feel fine, honestly. I wouldn't have come if I didn't think I was up for it. This is the last Valentine's Day we will spend before we welcome our baby home. I didn't want to miss it."

He smiled at his wife. "I know. I am just a worrier." She laughed and laughed and clutched her stomach while tears rolled down her cheeks. He sat there with a confused look on his face.

"That is an understatement." She gasped as a contraction hit her out of nowhere. He flew out of his chair.

"What is it? Is it the baby? What is wrong?" He was white faced and Ana thought he was going to faint. It took Ana a minute to get her breath.

"I think I had my first contraction." She said smiling. Christian fainted in the floor. Taylor came running over and the restaurant manager saw what happened and he came over too. Christian looked up from his place on the floor to see several people standing over him. Ana wasn't one of them. He panicked.

"Where's my wife? We need to get to the hospital!" He jumped up and saw her sitting calmly in her seat with the chef sitting beside her timing her contraction.

"Sir, are you okay?" Taylor asked kindly. "I don't think you hit your head too hard when you fell."

Christian rubbed the back of his head. "I'm fine. Call the doctor, tell her we are on our way to the hospital. Call my mother and father and Ana's parents and everyone else on the list."

"Remember what Dr. Greene said Christian. First babies take a while to get here. We have time to go home and get our go bag then I want to change before we go. The contractions are 10 minutes apart. We have a long night ahead of us." He started to pull on his hair then grimaced when that hurt.

"Chef, will you box up the dessert? We will take it to go." The chef jumped up to do as requested. He was back in no time with a small red box and handed it to Sawyer who had been stationed out in the lobby.

"Good luck Mr. and Mrs. Grey." They left with their security and went down in the elevator. Ana clutched Christian's hand tightly. She stopped and put a hand on her stomach. It was hard as a rock!

"Feel that Christian? That is what a contraction feels like. It hurts like a bitch!" Ana swore softly. He stared at her in shock. If it hurt now, what would it be like later?

"Taylor, call my mother and Ana's mother. I think we will need them sooner rather than later." They drove to Escala and went to their apartment where Christian helped Ana change into a pair of yoga pants and a loose top. He helped her put on her ballet flats that she liked to wear when Ana's water broke.

He stood there for a second before he screamed for Gail and Taylor. They both came running and Gail helped Ana go in the bathroom to change while he and Taylor cleaned up the mess in the floor. Gail came out with her arm around Ana as she softly cried.

"I am having another contraction Christian. I think this baby is coming fast. We need to get to the hospital." Ana was shaking afraid something was wrong. She bent over in pain. Christian screamed at Taylor to call 911 as Ana fainted. He laid her down on the bed softly then nearly fainted when he saw the blood.

The next few hours went by in a blur as Ana was taken away in the ambulance and then whisked away to delivery as soon as she arrived at the hospital. Christian was told to change into scrubs so he could be in the delivery room where an emergency C-section was performed on Ana. The placenta had detached and they had to get the baby out as quickly as possible.

Christian was sitting in the rocking chair holding the baby when Ana stirred. He got up to bring the baby to her. "Meet our son: Theodore. He is beautiful Ana. You did good." He had tears in his eyes as he showed her his shock of dark hair. "He is ready to meet his mama." Ana sat up and held out her arms and took the baby from her husband. They stared in wonder as she unwrapped him and carefully looked him over. They marveled at his big feet and hands and at how soft his skin was. They were in love!

"Oh Christian! I was so scared. I just knew something would go wrong at the last minute." Ana said crying softly. "He's beautiful. I am so glad he is okay." She cried as she stroked his soft skin.

A nurse came in and helped Ana breastfeed Theodore for the first time. He was a hungry boy and then fell asleep exhausted afterwards. Christian stepped out in the hall and down to the waiting room where their families were anxiously waiting to meet the newest addition to the family.

"It's a boy! Come meet Theodore. He's been fed and his mama is holding him now. Ana is fine, she's awake and is anxious for everyone to see the baby." They all followed Christian down the hall to Ana's room and stood around in awe. He stirred in Ana's arms from the noise and opened his eyes. His blue eyes stared at the crowd then he let out a loud cry.

Grandma Grace stepped forward and took him in her arms and held him close. "It's okay baby boy. Grammy's got you. You are okay." She cooed to him and he went back to sleep. He was passed around so everybody could hold him and see how big he was. He was 9 lbs. 6 oz. and 21 inches long. Elliott looked at his big feet and laughed.

"He has your feet Christian." He rubbed the little foot that was covered in a small blue sock. He took his little hand in his and Theodore's hand wrapped around Elliott's little finger. There was a collective ahh in the room. "I think you have a mini me Bro!" Everyone laughed at that.

"I think Elliott was right Christian. Theodore looks just like you. Wait until he is older, I bet he will be your spitting image!" Christian puffed up in pride.

"If that is the case Ana, we need to get started on a girl. We need a mini you to go with a mini me."

 **A/N: Hope you liked the birth! Thank you to everyone who followed the story. I appreciate it!**

 **The End (Again)**


End file.
